


Stellae in Nobis

by Rhino (RhinoMouse)



Series: Cadentibus Astris [2]
Category: Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, BAMF Morgana, Crossdressing, Everyone thinks aliens are fae, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gender Politics in the Medieval World, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I don't write rape but there is the implication that it is something that happens in this world, Kara Danvers is an Alien, Like they're at war so this one is bit more bloody than the last installment, Lots of plot, M/M, Magic, Medieval World, Period Typical Implications, Political Alliances, SO MUCH FLUFF, She does not get nor accept earth gender roles, Slavery, Violence, once upon a time this was a crack oneshot but now I'm on part two, there's a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoMouse/pseuds/Rhino
Summary: The time for the invasion is here and with it comes separations and new friendships. Morgana and Karac are still settling into married life which is made just a bit more difficult by leaving for war. Arthur would just like his father's fanaticism to calm long enough for him to smooth things over. Merlin is desperate to change fate and Gwen is surprisingly suited to her new place in life.or part two of Kara and Kal landing in the world of Merlin





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the first fic in the series or this will make no sense.
> 
> Hey guys! yes this one is a little shorter than Cadentibus Astris, but it came to a natural conclusion a bit early and I just went with it. I'm still in the first third of part three so beware there's going to be a break between the end of this one and the start of part three. But we're back to our Mon-Wed-Fri update schedule!

Morgana’s quill scratched along her grimoire that she was working on creating. The warmth of the fire was comforting, as she painstakingly copied what she knew of magic into a single text. In the back of her mind she felt a thrum of excitement. Closing her eyes she let herself see through her familiar's eyes. Prat was flying high, the snow swirling around him. Chuckling she blinked back into her own awareness. 

Reaching out she picked up the small bell and rang it. Dipping her quill back into the ink she continued to inscribe her book. George entered the room respectfully. “How may I be of service m’lady?” 

“Go fetch some food for Prat, he’ll be back from his flight soon.” She knew George wouldn’t ask how she knew that, nor would he dare look at what she was writing. Fondly she shook her head at his strict adherence to the ideal of one of his position.

George’s voice shook ever so slightly with excitement for a task. “With pleasure m’lady.” 

Her lips turned up as he quickly left the room on his quest. Morgana sighed as she felt Karac’s hand on her shoulder as he bent against her and kissed the side of her head. “Hello my lady.” 

“My lord.” She murmured, in a gentle tease while leaning back against him. “What are you doing back here so soon? I thought you were at the council for another hour at least?” 

Karac bumped his nose against her gently before pulling back and beginning to remove his jacket. “Lord Boron announced he was leaving back for his lands and the meeting turned into an internal discussion of his grain tariff issue. I…”

“Nearly fell asleep and then escaped?” She raised a brow while turning to face her sheepish looking husband. 

“It’s so boring Morgana! You’re better at this than me anyways, I wish you could just replace me at the things.” He pouted before dropping down to the floor and happily petting Corvus who was curled before the fire. 

Morgana shook her head fondly while absently drying the ink with a wave of her hand. Closing the book she carefully placed and the text she’d been copying from into her drawer and locked it. Getting up she walked over and sat besides Karac on the fur rug. “Today’s the last day before you leave for the war.” 

“I know.” Karac groaned pushing some of his hair behind one ear. “I still haven’t packed really.” 

She reached entwining their hands. Leaning in she kissed the side of his jaw ever so softly, more a brush of lips than a kiss. “I know there are dangers, but surely you can see the benefits of having someone magical with you on this attack?” 

Karac leaned into her nudging her nose with his own, ever so carefully. “Of course, but the Saxon’s don’t have a sorcerer in their party and I’m not bringing any of my own men with me.” He shrugged. “I’ll bring back any magical texts I might find for you though.” 

She bit her lip, this was delicate and her dropping of hints were either being ignored, or he really was that dense. Considering the comedy of misunderstandings their early courtship had been she had a feeling it was the latter. “It will be dangerous here in Camelot if someone discovers my magic if you’re not here.” 

His hand tightened against her’s. “I’ll have a word with our friends. But Mithian and Arthur will get you out.” His jaw tensed starkly. Then he leaned into her, his eyes closing. “I am glad you can protect yourself, both with and without magic.” 

It was a burden not to roll her eyes. Instead she accepted that she was going to have to just state it. Well, state it in such a way he’d be more likely to acquiesce of course. “But I would be safer still by your side.” She said slowly before nipping his ear. 

Karac’s eyes snapped open as he his head swung round to look at her. “You want to come with me?” 

Morgana pulled back slightly, she hadn’t been expecting that reaction. “It would be safest, and I don’t want to stay here without you, it’s more a prison than a home.” She reached up brushing his golden curls behind his ear. “There are several ways it could be beneficial, I could use my magic to assist. And you have to admit my familiar bond with Prat would helpful. Not to mention I can at least see through the eyes of most ravens even if I can’t partner with them now. I’m an excellent swordswoman and you’ll need all the men you can get.” 

A quick kiss cut off her reasoning. Karac pulled back beaming brightly. “I’d love that. I’ve been so worried about this, and not being with you makes me feel sick. Of course you’d be incredibly helpful on the front as well.” 

“Wait….” She stared at him incredulously. “You’re ok with this? No questions? Need for convincing?” 

He shook his head with a surprised laugh. “Why would I need convincing? I trust you and know you can take care of yourself.” Karac’s brow crinkled though. “Not to imply you can’t, because I know you can. But war is...are you sure this is what you want?” 

Morgana sighed, running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. “You silly, sweet idiot. I know it’s not...I know war isn’t a game. But I know death far better than most. This is what I want.” 

“Why am I an idiot this time?” He asked curiously while softening into her touch, his eyes crinkling slightly in amusement. 

She smirked at him, having a feeling that her plans weren’t completely wasted despite a far too charming and agreeable husband. “Well, we have nowhere to be till I have lunch with Lady Yale and a few of the other members of the court. Two hours from now in fact, I was fully prepared to...convince you thoroughly.” 

“Oh...Oh.” His face flushed as he finally caught on. “Well, I may not need convincing but it would be a shame to let the time go to waste.” 

“I agree.” Morgana pulled him into an open mouthed kiss that she sunk into with a sigh. 

////

Arthur double checked the supplies prepared for the Saxons, asked for and meticulously argued for, by Karac. It was all there, dried meat, flint, thick socks, rope, small sharp knives, several pulleys, small trowels for some reason, dry flax, flour, some small amount of honey. He gave a nod as he assured himself the supplies were all there. It wasn’t much, though it was meant to supplement what the Saxon’s already had.

“Why are we double checking this stuff?” Merlin asked curiously from where he was standing. 

He gave his friend an exasperated look. “Because if Karac doesn’t succeed the invasion is doomed. Not to mention the chances of him dying in this fight is great.” Arthur turned leaving the room, he didn’t want to contemplate the loss of a friend. 

“The last meeting on the party is tonight, everything will be gone over then.” Merlin muttered while trotting along behind him. 

////

Lady Yale sipped at her mulled wine as she sat in Lady DuBois’s solar. She smiled at Matilda another of the younger ladies of court who was sitting near her. “I heard there was some rumors of you returning to your family's lands?” 

“Fortunately not, we’re too close to the border for father to be comfortable with that now that the season of war approaches.” Matilda replied while sipping at her own cider. “Of course he hopes to find a good match for me this year.” 

“Any prospects?” Yale asked curiously. 

Matilda shook her head. “No more than usual, but how are things going with your Sir Escanor?” She leaned in conspiratorially. 

“He’s been lovely.” She smiled fondly. “Though I must admit he doesn’t talk much, but he does listen. I hope our engagement will be agreed on within the season.” 

“You’re lucky to have a kind man courting you.” Matilda sighed in resignation. “There seem to be so few. And with the princess snapping up Leon there are fewer than usual here in Camelot.” 

Yale nodded in agreement. “With the constant wars our men spend too much time at the borders.” 

“And we can’t all be as lucky as the Lady Morgana.” Matilda said bitterly. 

She felt a slight tickle of guilt. “True, though most of us will have more than three months to find ourselves engaged to a man we’ve never met before and then married. It is fortunate Lord Ravenel is as kind as he is. I heard a rumor the king considered Odin.” Yale didn’t have to fake the shiver of disgust at that piece of information. 

“Surely not?” The other lady said in clear horror. “I thought that was false. To marry her to Gorlois’s murderer would be obscene.” 

“But would have strengthened Camelot’s interests.” Yale said darkly. She glanced at the entrance to the room and smiled as she spotted Karac and Morgana. “And the topic of our conversation are here. You must admit they make a striking couple.” 

Yale stood and stepped towards the couple. She couldn’t help her smirk as she watched Karac press a kiss to the side of Morgana’s mouth before leaving. “Morgana, I see you’ve finally managed to join us.” 

Morgana raised a bow at her, a knowing look pulling at her face. “I’m hardly late.” 

“Because it’s impossible to be late to a social gathering with no set beginning or end.” She laughed joining their arms and drawing her friend further into the room. “I’m glad you decided to come.” 

“I am glad I came as well.” Morgana gave her a kind look. “I know I have avoided these in the past.” 

Yale squeezed her arm. “Because you had few allies and many duties. Which I must say leaving the book keeping and care of the castle to Uther, now that you’ve married was particularly interesting. Well done by the way.” 

“I can’t be expected to manage both my husband's and my former guardian’s finances.” Morgana said easily, though there was a small smirk to her lips. 

She laughed while pulling Morgana towards Matilda. As she pulled both of them down onto the lounge she started speaking. “We were just talking about how fortunate you were that Lord Ravenel turned out to be a good man.” 

“I have been luckier than I had any right to be.” Morgana smiled softly. “Especially since I was resolved to hate him after I was ordered to encourage him.” 

Matilda looked at her curiously. “Surely you could have moved past such orders by the time he arrived?” 

“I was given them moments before entering the welcoming feast, so I’m afraid I wasn’t thinking properly and after that…” She shrugged. “I tend to be stubborn.” 

Yale handed a mug of mulled wine to Morgana. “So how is married life?” 

////

Merlin went down to see the dragon with cautious steps. He knew the creature wouldn’t be happy to see him. Beyond that he had the unfortunate task of asking what to do about the fact Morgana would soon be without her husband, and still would be in Camelot in only a day. Which meant he needed to consult the dragon, fate had to have been changed, right? Leading with his torch he stepped into its prison.

“Here to fulfill your promise young Warlock?” The dragon prodded from its perch of stone, it’s voice echoing with power and wisdom, though also a not insignificant amount of irritation. 

He tried to hide his wince of guilt. “I need your help.” 

“And I need my freedom.” It lifted its wings stretching them slightly before settling back down against its perch. “But we can’t always get what we want.” 

“Look, can you just trust me when I say I’ll free you when I can.” Merlin tried desperately. 

The dragon narrowed its eyes. “Fine, what do you wish to know young Warlock?” 

“The lady Morgana, she’s been happier since she met Karac. But he’s leaving for war. Has her destiny changed?” He felt his heart curling inside his chest with panic. He couldn’t kill his friend, he just couldn’t. 

The dragon’s mouth tightened, before it’s lips pulled up showing it’s teeth. “Yes that kryptonian fool that doesn’t belong.” 

“Kryptonian? I thought he was fae?” Merlin frowned while tilting his head slightly. 

“Fae?” The dragon’s laugh echoed round them in it’s throaty tones. “That creature is from a world far away from this one. Fate has no tie to krypton since it’s destruction. There is no telling the damage to time itself that it will wreck if you leave it alive.” 

Merlin’s hand tightened around the torch. But he felt a flicker of hope. He knew Karac wouldn’t turn on Camelot so long as Morgana was safe. Which meant his changes wouldn’t hurt Arthur, which meant...there might just be a chance. “What type of faraway world? Do you mean a magical one?” 

“No, I mean another planet. From the sky above you far away. Surely even you have heard of the planets like Mars, the bringer of war?” 

“Of course.” He scoffed, as if he was that unlearned. But then...he froze, his eyes widening. “He’s from a different Planet?!” 

The dragon nodded. “If it is allowed to change the fate of a world it does not belong on, all will become muddied.” 

“But it might change Morgana’s destiny, she could stay good?” Merlin pressed eagerly. 

“Perhaps,” The dragon leaned forward. “Or it could bring down enemies far stronger than mankind can comprehend.” 

////

Karac sat down on the bed besides Kael. “Hey, it won’t be that long.” They reached out ruffling their brother’s hair. “We’ve been parted for longer.” 

“But you’re my knight.” Kael looked up with a disappointed and angry look. “I’m supposed to get to stay by your side, you’re supposed to teach me! How can you do that if you’re not even here?” 

They sighed and pulled their brother into a side hug. “You’ll work with Arthur and he can teach you how to be a knight. And I’m leaving a book on all the exercises I expect you to keep up with to practice control.” Karac gave their brother a pointed look. “And I’ll see you when the summer comes. It is only a season away from us.” 

“I just got you back.” Kael muttered looking down at the ground. 

Karac sighed and held their brother close. “We...we’re the last of our kind Kal. But that doesn’t mean I’m the best one to teach you everything. It’s like how it wouldn’t have been good for you if I’d raised you by myself.” 

“Why can’t I come with you though?” Kael ignored their points without batting an eye. 

They gave him an amused look. “Because we may not be human, but our neighbors think we are. And if you were human going on this mission would be suicide. Which means they may decide to invade thinking Nemeth easily conquered with it’s heir soon to die.” 

“Humans are stupid.” He grunted. 

Karac snorted. “Want to tell that to Mithian?” 

“......please don’t tell her I said that?” Kael looked up at them with the biggest puppy eyes he could manage. 

Pulling their arm back Karac stood up and picked up the book of exercises in control and handed it to their brother. “I expect you to read this and practice it.” They placed their hands on their hips. “You are the prince of Nemeth and the last son of the house of El. If I come back and find your control hasn’t improved as much as I know it should have I will make you work in the stables for a year, without powers.” 

“You wouldn’t?” Kael gasped in horror. 

“I would.” Karac dared him to challenge them. “Now, listen to Arthur and learn whatever you can from him. And you’ll have Mithian around as well at least for sometime. So know I expect you to get better at politics. You can’t have outbursts now that you’re growing older. Justice isn’t always going to be something immediately available or something possible.” 

Kael groaned and crossed his arms petulantly. “I know the list, family, Nemeth, and then justice.” 

“Good, and don’t forget it.” Karac ruffled his dark locks. “Our first loyalty and what comes before everything else is our family and then our nation. Morals and justice can come after that.” 

Glancing to where Corvus was napping in front of the fire Kael looked up at them. “Can I at least keep Corvus?” 

“Sorry buddy, he’s coming with me.” 

////

Gwen carefully stored her tools for a traveling smithy into the chest Karac had sent over to her house earlier in the day. She felt a weight ease almost as she wrapped one of the hammers before place it into the chest. 

“Gwen, what are you doing?” Arthur’s voice came from the entrance to the smithy. 

She looked over at him, the familiar pang of longing hit. “Moving on.” 

“You’re leaving Camelot?” His voice cracked as he walked in. “Why? This is your home.” 

“It is.” She turned and pressed her hands against his chest keeping him at a safe distance. “But I can’t just watch from the sidelines as you marry some princess.” Gwen was pained as she smiled. “Camelot is my home, and I’ll come back. And you will always have my support. For that to not be agony though, I need time and space to find a purpose for myself that isn’t serving Morgana or loving you.” 

Arthur looked around the smithy. “May I at least know where you’re going?” 

“Lord Ravenel needed a smith to travel with his army. I requested the position.” She ran a hand along the top of her anvil. “It will be a good life, I can be helping you while taking some time. We’ve always known there was never a future for us regardless of what we feel.” 

His shoulders dropped in acceptance. “I wish things had been different.” 

“Perhaps someday they will be, but I cannot spend my life waiting for that to be true when it likely never will be.” Gwen closed the lid of her chest. “Take care of yourself Arthur.” 

He shuffled slightly pulling himself back up into a solid stance. “Of course, you too. Don’t be afraid to use Ravenel as a human meat shield.” 

“I won’t.” She laughed enjoying the moment of levity. “Keep an eye out on my house would you?” 

“Of course.” He nodded solemnly. “It will be here for your return.” Reaching into the breast of his jacket he held out a circular crest. “It’s the DuBois family crest. I know it’s not...done exactly, but take it with you?” 

Gwen accepted the circular disk. “I’ll keep it safe for when I can return it.” 

“Is there anything I can do to make your journey better?” Arthur’s shoulders tensed, clearly out of his element. 

She shook her head. “No, Ravenel took care of everything. A couple of Godwiff’s men will collect my things in another hour, and I’m already packed. Don’t be too hard on Merlin though. He does more than you give him credit for.” 

Arthur huffed. “It’s not my fault he never bothered to tell me about what he was doing to help out, just had to keep it all to himself.” 

“He wouldn’t be our Merlin if he wasn’t like that though.” Gwen replied. 

Silence began to stretch between them and she knew it would be up to her to break it. Stepping forward she leaned in slowly before pressing her lips to his cheek. “Goodbye Arthur.” 

////

Uther chewed on his bite of meat pie and considered how to handle the last meal he’d be having with his new son in-law. “Your forces are ready to leave in the morning then?” 

“Yes, Godwiff and his men are ready to leave. I admit it will be strange to wear the garb of a Saxon for the next few months.” Karac gave a rueful tug at the intricately embroidered collar of his shirt. “But then it will be exciting to attempt so unique a stratagem of battle. I do admit I will be looking forward to your troops arrival in September.” 

Morgana reached out flattening down Karac’s collar. “I’m sure Saxon garb won’t be too terrible for you.” She teased playfully. 

Uther’s eye twitched while his jaw clenched, as he noticed several fingernail tracks down the back of the boy’s neck. He didn’t want to know about those, nor to know about them while seeing a very smug looking Morgana. Unwillingly he followed her line of sight noticed a few of the ladies of the court. Feeling sick he set his fork down and reached for his wine, he was going to need more of it to survive dinner. “I assume you have temporary custodians for your land while you’re gone?” 

“Yes, my sister and Morgana will manage Gedref while I am gone. The isle of Mara of course will continue under the eye of Sir Galahad.” Karac beamed up at him. 

“Sir Galahad, I hear he’s an impressive young knight?” Uther gestured a servant forward to fill his chalice of wine. 

Karac nodded. “I trained with him as a squire, I would trust him with my life.” 

“I remember training when I was young.” Uther shook his head at the memories of his many friends, so many dead or turned enemies he’d had to strike down himself. “Sometimes those friendships are less trustworthy than they ought to be.” 

Arthur spoke from where he’d been pushing his food around his plate. “The loyalty between brothers at arms should not be underestimated.” He gave Karac a stiff nod. 

He stabbed at his meat pie as he considered things. Glancing to the side he realized Karac’s hand, was clearly on Morgana’s leg under the table. Grinding his teeth he cleared his throat. “Morgana, if you would join me for a word after dinner.” 

“Of course.” She looked at him with a raised brow. “Should I be worried your majesty?” 

He gave a pained smile. “Not at all.” Uther set his chalice down. “Would your sitting room be acceptable?” 

“More than, after dinner then.” Morgana gave him a kind smile before turning back to her stupid girly looking, french husband.

 

 

Uther felt his blood run cold in horror as he heard a distinctly feminine moan through the door in front of him. This was the study! There wasn’t even a bed in this room, he would know thanks to the fact he’d had to design the damn room. Hearing another moan followed by a curse he took a half step back only to meet the eyes of the Karac’s manservant. 

The servant let out a long suffering sigh. “My apologies your majesty. Shall I deliver a message for you?” 

They both cringed at a particularly drawn out groan. Uther had never wanted to know what his daughter sounded like while being...while that was happening. He glared at the door. No, he wasn’t going to be chased away by some sniveling french brat in his own castle. Reaching his hand up he knocked on the door roughly. Counting down to five in his head he swung the door open. 

“Your majesty!” Karac leapt up to his feet, his face flushing brightly. 

Uther eyed the room and realized that both his daughter and son in-law were dressed. Also based off her feet on the couch it would seem he’d misunderstood. “I assume I’m not interrupting anything?” 

“Of course not.” Morgana waved her hand while gracefully swinging her feet to the ground and standing. “Karac was just helping me with my feet, honestly I need new shoes and he has clever fingers.” 

Karac made a stuttering sound. “I’ll just leave you two to your conversation.” He bowed stiffly before stepping into Morgana and pressing a kiss to the side of her face before departing. 

Uther made his way in and headed for the side table and poured himself a cup of wine. “I see your marriage is still a happy one.” 

It is, I find you were completely right in making this match.” Morgana said as she approached and poured her own cup of wine. “I am ever so grateful for your wisdom and dedication to my happiness.” 

He fought back a grimace and moved to sit in one of the chairs by the fire. “Yes, I am..sorry to have you parted so soon after the marriage.” 

“It will be hard.” Morgana conceded while pressing a hand to her stomach while sitting down across from him. “But perhaps I will not be so alone.” 

Uther nearly choked on his wine. It had only been two months of marriage, if she was sure already...the implications made his skin crawl. “You’re with child?” 

“Perhaps,” She smiled softly before taking her hand away from her stomach and reaching out for her cup of wine. “I must thank you for your wisdom on the expectations of a wife. Hopefully we will be blessed with a child soon, we’ve certainly done all that can be done to aid in those hopes.” 

He took it back, this was what his skin crawling felt like. Drinking deeply from his cup he wished he could leave, but there words he needed to have with her. “You intend to stay in Camelot once he leaves for Esciter then? It is the safest location for you if you are indeed...with child.” 

“I will stay as close to my husband as I can.” She took a sip from her cup. “His territory is farther away from his position than Camelot.” 

“Good, of course anything you need will be provided.” Uther swallowed thickly. 

She smiled at him, reaching out she patted his hand. “Thank you for your generosity. I never would have found such freedom and happiness without you. Even your words, I never would have thought there were so many ways to be with a man.” 

Uther wanted to die. He was going to strangle that french twirp for touching his daughter. That or get drunk...getting drunk was sounding increasingly appealing. 

Morgana seemed to have missed his discomfort entirely as she continued. “Lady DuBois made it sound so technical and boring, and restricted to the bed alone.” She gave a pleased smile, looking over to him she gestured to the wine. “Would you like some more?” 

“Please.” He croaked. 

Standing she stepped to the side board. “These chairs truly are comfortable, thank you ever so much for acquiring them for us. Truly, they’re ever so useful for so very many things.” 

////

Karac stared at Morgana, their face still bright red from the conversation they’d overheard. “You told Uther we’d been intimate on every surface our rooms?!” 

“I implied it.” She said carelessly, though her smirk countered that somewhat as she moved her pawn forward in their game of chess. Looking up at them through her lashes her smirk grew. “Besides, it wasn’t a lie.” 

They looked at her in disbelief. “But…” Karac spluttered in disbelief. 

“Please, everyone knows. Why shouldn’t I enjoy the fact instead of blushing whenever it is brought up?” Morgana reached out running her fingers along the inside of their wrist. 

“Because!” They sucked in a breath at the feeling of her fingers. “Oh Rao, you’re evil.” 

Standing up she stepped round the table and sat in their lap. “Indeed I am. But then, you enjoy it don’t you?” She whispered into their ear before taking it between her teeth.


	2. Things Move Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting! My grandmother needed a cart pusher and car driver for a shopping trip. Which incidentally we got an ungodly amount of cookies...like it's a bit terrifying. 
> 
> Also I'd just like to say that I swear this story isn't going to go the tragic and angst ridden path as Once and Future Alien. I promise, its going to remain upbeat for the most part. But this one does happen during the war so there's going to be an uptick in violence and I'm not exactly...the most forgiving to my characters. But I don't kill anyone that...beloved? in this.

Morgana pulled her sparing pants on. Fastening her belt she straightened up and held her arms up, as Gwen pulled a white undershirt over her head. “I’m going to be a bit warm I think.” 

“Just for the send off.” Gwen chided gently while tightening the sleeves and front of the shirt. Stepping over she picked up the shirt of mail and carried it over. 

It took some doing for them to get the awkwardly shaped thing over her head. Morgana shook her arms as Gwen secured the sleeves and tightened gauntlets round them, to hold the metal sleeves in place. Sucking in her breath Morgana gave a slight grunt as the metal torso piece was locked into place. 

Gwen stepped back. “You can breathe?” 

“I’m good.” She twisted her torso ensuring everything was in place. “Let’s get the gorget on so we can get my upper layer on over all this.” 

“You’ll have to be careful not to move too quickly or else someone might hear the mail.” Gwen cautioned as she snuggly attached the metal neck guard. 

Morgana grinned. “I’m sure my furs will dampen the sound.” Flexing her fingers she pulled on her leather gloves. “You made sure everything was moved by the Saxon’s yesterday?” 

“Of course, our supplies went with the necessary equipment for weapon repairs.” Gwen replied while picking up a great green gown. “Arms up.” 

Obediently she raised her arms as the thick, and roomy gown was pulled over her head. Holding her arms out she looked out the window as Gwen laced up the back. “This will be an adventure Gwen!” 

“Yes, let’s just try not to get killed while on it.” Gwen said before stepping back and picking up a great white fur wrap and dropping it over her shoulders. “There, no one should suspect you have armor on underneath all that.” 

Morgana moved and smirked as she found her movements failed to sound the clinking of metal. “Well then, shall we go to see my husband off to war?” 

Giggling Gwen looped their arms together. “It will be a sad parting.” 

////

Mithian hugged Karac tightly. “Stay safe.” 

“I will, you too.” His arms were like iron as he held her. “Please stay close to Arthur and Merlin. Promise me you’ll send for me if you need me. I don’t care about secrets, you don’t let anything happen to you.” 

She smiled as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll have Kael with me, and I know how to take care of myself.” Mithian didn’t miss the feeling of Karac’s arms tightened ever so slightly. “But I promise to be careful.” 

“Good, you’re my only sister you know.” He murmured before pulling back. 

“El Mayarah.” She curled her hands on either side of his face before pulling him down and kissing his forehead. “Don’t you dare get hurt, be on the lookout for magic.” 

“I will.” He huffed in some annoyance before pulling back. 

Mithian smiled as she watched him clapping hands with Arthur, she noted that Morgana had a playful tilt to her eyes despite her impressively heart broken face. Wasn’t that interesting, Mithian narrowed her eyes and looked over her sister in-law. That was...she recognized those gloves, she’d helped her brother with them. Which meant they were her sword fighting gloves. Mithian’s eyes widened in understanding. Leave it to them to make everything a thousand times harder for her. Shaking her head she pulled Kael to her, wrapping her arms around him from behind. 

Kael made a slight groan as Morgana rather enthusiastically sad her goodbyes to Karac. “Do they have to be gross all the time?” 

“I think it’s in the rules.” She said placidly noticing the truly pained expression on Uther’s face. Her lips curled, this particular game of Morgana’s was amusing to witness. 

Finally Karac was released and was able to mount his horse. A few craftsmen joined him as they rode out to join the Saxon war band. Mithian rolled her eyes at the depressed looks on several court ladies’ faces. Intercepting everyone she hooked her arm around Morgana’s and smiled innocently at her. “Now, where shall we go sister?” 

Morgana raised a brow and sighed as she began to lead them towards the gardens. “I should have known you’d guess.” 

Mithian pointedly squeezed the arm she was holding and felt the chainmail under the dress sleeve. “You are rather predictable at times. I assume my brother is on this plot?” 

“Of course, he was easier to convince than I was expecting.” Morgana replied with a slight smirk. 

“You thought he’d be hard to convince?” She raised a brow staring at the woman in disbelief. “He’s a puppy.” 

Stifling a giggle Morgana nodded in agreement. “True, I’m still getting used to a male with power over me having zero interest in using it.” 

“He is one of a kind.” Mithian said in amusement. She paused as they came to the entrance of the gardens. “Take care of him, and stay safe.” She gave a quick kiss to Morgana’s cheek. 

////

George grumbled as he made his way to the tavern. Without his lord here he had almost nothing to do for months. He hadn’t thought this far ahead when he’d accepted the Steward position. Something caught his eye. Frowning he stepped into an alleyway and watched the crowds. 

There, he recognized the gait of the cloaked figure moving through the crowd towards the gates. Something niggled in the back of his mind as he stepped out and followed the person. It wasn’t possible that that was the lady Morgana...but the way the person was walking…

He couldn’t help it. He had to follow. Weaving his way through the peasants he could tell something was wrong. The guards at the gate barely gave him or the cloaked figure ahead of him, a glance. It was irritating that the guards were so lax. 

Rounding a bend in the road he spotted several Saxons. Halting he went to turn only to find a towering bearded man behind him. “Uh…” 

The world went black.

////

Godwiff rode along besides The Raven. “So, what do you think of our chances?” 

“You’re asking this now?” Karac said in disbelief, his eyes wide.

“When else am I going to ask? We’ve got a week of travel together and your wife scares me a bit.” He gave the dark haired lady riding besides Karac a tilt of acknowledgement. “Not meaning any offense.” 

Morgana threw her head back laughing brightly, the cold wind of the fading winter leaving her cheeks bright. “Shouldn’t that fear make our chances better than?” 

“Indeed it does.” He grinned at the lass. “We can just point you and the lad here at any oncoming enemies and loot the bodies left behind.” 

Karac shifted in his saddle. “Unfortunately that isn’t an option.” His shoulders tensed. “I wish I could fight this entire war myself.” 

“And take all the fun from my men?” Godwiff grunted in amusement. “Hardly.” 

“As long as we don’t bring the whole army of Cendred down onto us we have a decent chance.” Karac said lowly. “We’ll have to strike fast, strike smart, and keep on the move.” 

He chuffed in amusement. “How else is there to fight a war?” 

Morgana pulled her horse up and unmounted before walking along with them. “There are plenty of ways to win a war, remind me to teach you how to play chess when we set up camp.” 

“Leaving us to be the lone riders?” Godwiff asked curiously. 

She rolled her eyes. “I’m going to go see if George has woken up yet.” 

Karac shifted in the saddle. “I could go see to him, he’s my servant.” 

Godwiff pulled away as the couple spoke. He spotted the smith they were bringing with them, and she was a pretty thing especially outside of a smithy. Well, he wasn’t a complete barbarian. “What is your name lass? You fixed up my axe without so much as an introduction.” 

The girl looked up at him from where she was walking along with a horse burdened down with her tools of her trade. She gave him an unimpressed look though not hostile. “Do you need something?” 

“To learn your name for now.” He grinned pleased at her rebuff. 

She sighed looking heavenward. “Gwen.” 

“Can you use those weapons you make lass?” He let his horse walk slowly at the rate of her footsteps. 

Gwen looked at him consideringly. “Well enough.” 

He tapped the haft of his axe. “If you’re going to war with us do you think that’s good enough?” 

“I could be better, but I’m not a knight.” She tilted her chin up in defiance. 

Godwiff considered the lass. She had defined shoulders for a woman who wasn’t trained with weapons, though considering her trade perhaps not so surprising. Well this campaign was likely to have a great deal of down time. “I could teach you to use an axe. We’ll need all the warriors we can get for this.” 

“Not a sword?” She sounded interested. 

He gave a pointed look up and down her frame. “Yes, an axe, you have the shoulders for it.” 

She blinked at him in surprise before a smile broke out across her face. “I’ll take you up on your offer then.” 

Godwiff grinned excited. “You have your own axe or should I find you one?” 

“I’m sure the lady Ravenel will lend me her’s.” Gwen said with a flick of her eyes. 

He threw his head back and laughed. This lady smith was far more than just a talanted smith, and he was going to enjoy finding out her exact measure. 

////

Karac winced in sympathy as they handed a flagon of watered down wine to their unfortunate servant. “Are you alright?” 

George accepted it and looked around, his shoulders pulled in tight in alarm. “My lord…” 

“Right, you probably want to know what’s going on.” They considered how to go about explaining and apologizing. “Morgana wished to come with us to war? Though I am proud you spotted her and followed her. It was a wise choice. But the Saxons that were waiting for her thought you were a threat. So you’re kinda...well sort of stuck with us till we hit the next town. Of course you’re free to return once there.” 

His mouth thinned, eyes darting around the war band. “Merlin goes to war with prince Arthur.” 

Karac was not expecting that line of thinking. “Can you fight?” 

“...no.” George’s jaw set tightly. “But I could be useful.” 

They patted their servants shoulder. “We’ll have to find you a weapon then.” 

////

Kael picked at his dinner, sure he’d already eaten two plates full, but for him it was picking at a meal. “What should I be expecting for tomorrow?” He looked over to Arthur, he had promised to follow his orders while he was stuck in Camelot. 

“Meet me at the training grounds at the ninth bell. Once I know where you’re at I can begin training you properly.” Arthur gave him a considering look. “Also speak to Merlin, I’ll expect you to assist him in the stables for the foreseeable future.” 

Great. He gave a longing look to where Mithian ought to have been sitting, if she’d accepted the invitation to dinner in Arthur’s quarters. But she wasn’t there which mean no help from his sister was coming. “How long till Karac reaches the border?” 

Arthur looked pleased by the question. “Depends on whether the weather holds or not. But if it stays clear they should reach the border in two days march. Once there he’ll wait for night to cross most likely.” 

Kael bit his lip considering the situation. “He’ll want to split his troops into four bands of fifty. The war band is roughly two hundred highly trained warriors and some half dozen support persons. If each group crosses at different points to avoid being noticed would make the most sense.” He moved his peas around his plate. “Karac will want to be at least twenty miles into Cendred’s land before he find a camp, at least.” 

“Close.” Arthur beckoned Merlin over to refill their mead cups. “Your brother is splitting his force in half, one half under his personal command and the other half under the command of Godwiff. They’ll cross in two groups and meet at a castle forty miles inside the border to begin their offensive.” 

“Why only in half?” Kael frowned. “They’ll be easier to locate.” 

Nodding Arthur pushed the plate of fruit towards him. “Dividing his men further than that in enemy territory would be dangerous, especially initially.” 

Kael had to bite back his irritation that his brother wasn’t going to just win the war. But then, he cocked his head to the side. “If you could conquer an entire nation on your own would you do so?” 

The prince paused and considered. His brow furrowed. “No. I would become a god and cease to be a man.” 

His own brow crinkled. “But your men would die fighting for you when you could stop them on your own.” 

“But it wouldn’t be my people’s victory, it would be mine and mine alone.” Arthur took a slow drink of his mead. “Still I’m just a man and that will never be possible.” He shrugged. 

Kael sipped at his own mead. “I would want to protect my people.” 

“A noble purpose.” Arthur patted his shoulder. “But would you want your sister to win every game in your name for you? Or would you rather fight and possibly lose by your own strength?” 

“I’d want to fight on my own strength.” He grumbled. 

Arthur smiled. “But you would listen to your sister’s advice yes?” 

He nodded thoughtfully. “You’re right.” Kael took a bite of his food and remembered the names, maybe they were right. He just...he had all this strength and power and he couldn’t use it. It was just so frustrating. 

“Balance is important.” Arthur spoke pointing at him with his fork. “A king can’t be everything to a kingdom. It’s why we have knights, advisors, friends, allies. You should read through some of the law books again. Think about how they make a singular nation better.” 

Kael couldn’t help it, he groaned. “Do I have to?” 

“Share in the pain, I know your brother had to and I had to as well. Suffer as well.” Arthur reached out and ruffled his hair with a playful grin. 

Pouting he stuffed a bite of venison into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. Then he felt a suddenly exciting idea. “Can we use swords tomorrow?!” 

“Of course we can use swords.” The other prince said with a grin. 

Excitement bubbled up. “I’ll be able to train with the other knights?” 

////

Mithian was unhappy as she went over her latest information from home. “Well, mother is nearly back to the capitol.” 

“But?” Ector prodded. 

“But there’s rumors of a sorcerer in the west of Camelot. Uther will hear those rumors soon.” She drummed her fingers on the table. “Once he does he’ll send Arthur and several of the knights out to see to the rumors. I’ll have to see to it that Leon goes with him.” 

“Why?” The old knight asked sounding confused. 

She gave him a flat look. “Because I’ll need someone to write me information other than Kael about what’s going on. If it turns out to be more than just one warlock I’ll need to know quickly.” 

“And if it’s something that requires Camelot’s army or causes losses it could harm our upcoming campaign.” Ector concluded catching onto her fear. 

Mithian picked up her quill and penned a quick letter to her father, filling him in on the latest unfortunate news. “We need this peace to hold till our campaign in Esciter is over.” 

“If it wouldn’t destabilize Camelot I’d support assassinating Uther now.” Ector’s face was dark in frustration. “The man is mad, he’ll drive his people into revolt if he can’t pull his head out of his ass.” 

She snickered. “More like relax his grip.” 

“Same thing.” The man shrugged unrepentantly. “I assume you plan to have Karac handle him once the country has had time to settle after our likely victory?” 

Mithian bit her lip. “This time next year likely. We’ll need to support Arthur in gaining more allies inside the court. He may be more popular with the people and the army than his father but he doesn’t have the courtiers loyalty.” 

“He’s a boy.” Ector picked up his wine cup and took a healthy gulp. “Not to mention Uther keeps him on a tight leash and has kept him from politics.” 

“Paranoid bastard.” She grumbled. “How do we go about ingratiating him to his subjects?” 

Ector hummed. “Well, it’s looking like the DuBois family will pass to him through his mother soon. Once that happens if you were to invite him to non war centered meetings, as well as to accompany you to court, it would help.” 

Mithian leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. “Why do Uther, Cendred, and Odin have to be the three most powerful kings in our part of the world? They’re all horrible completely unfit to rule men.” 

“Uther’s the most...predictable and the least inclined towards betraying his allies.” Her mentor offered with a shrug. “Your father and I knew that siding with him was safest for our people. Now we have to deal with that decision.” 

“How have your discussions with Lord Boron gone?” Mithian changed the topic finding it tiresome to think on the unfortunate position their nation found itself in. 

Ector snorted. “He’s a piece of work that one.” Shaking his head he ran his hand through his short grey hair. “But he should sign off on the engagement between yourself and Leon soon.” The man paused. “You’re sure this is what you want?” 

“It is.” She smiled softly. “He’s a kind and good man. I think I could love him, I certainly care for him greatly. It’s a good match, and I think he’ll make me happy.” 

“Your brother was always the romantic in your family.” He shook his head. “Is it so hard to admit to wanting to be loved?” 

Mithian looked at her cup of mead. “Yes. It is something that should be treasured, but Nemeth means more to me than my own personal happiness.” 

“You’re a good daughter.” There was a pause as gave her a gentle look. “But I am glad you found a good man.” 

Flushing slightly she looked to the side. “As am I. I wasn’t expecting it, but I am glad of it.” 

“He’ll be here soon to take you for a walk around the castle won’t he?” Ector prodded gently. 

“Yes, he’s been very attentive since he proposed.” Mithian couldn’t help it, she smiled pleased with how her fiance was acting. Well, the marriage hadn’t been agreed on just yet, so soon to be fiance hopefully. 

Standing she pushed her various papers into her correspondence boxes and locked them carefully. “With that in mind you wouldn’t mind if we bring this council to an end?” 

“Of course.” Ector stood stiffly as he stretched out his limbs. “I’m getting older, stay young while you can princess.” 

She smiled fondly at him. “I don’t know, your grey hairs are quite dignified.” 

 

 

Mithian felt a familiar flutter in her chest as she heard Leon’s knock on her door. Stepping to it she opened the door and smiled at the sight of him. “Leon, you’re early.” 

“Your highness.” He carefully raised her hand to his lips. “Are you ready to leave for our walk?” 

She slipped her arm through his. “Yes, shall we?” 

“Of course.” He looked pleased as he led her out into the hall and towards the ramparts. His eyes flicked to her. “The snow has begun to melt some. Perhaps in another month we’ll have naught but rain.” 

She pressed into his side. “Please, I don’t wish to speak of the weather.” 

“Oh...uh..right...what do you want to talk about?” Leon stumbled over his own words, his cheeks heating visibly. 

Mithian giggled softly. “If we still followed the old religion what god would you follow do you think?” 

“Camulos,” He chuckled. “Whom would I serve but a god of war and champions that this city was named for?” 

“I think that would suit you.” She drew circles against his arm with her fingers as they walked. “If it was still practiced in Nemeth I’d give sacrifice to Arduinna, goddess of the moon, forest, and the hunt.” 

Leon made a pleased hum. “Both our deities hold the boar as their sacred animal. Perhaps it isn’t so outlandish we should find ourselves close to one another.” 

Mithian smiled as they continued down the halls. She knew Leon was not a hateful man, his stance on magic and the old ways had a great deal to do with his loyalty and not a personal dislike of them. But if they were truly going to be married she needed to remind him of his loyalties towards the people and not Uther. Also, a more favorable opinion on the old ways was good, she did after all follow them. “My brothers both would be subjects of the god Rao.” 

“Rao?” He frowned. “I’ve heard Karac call on him in distress on several occasions. But I’ve never heard of that deity before.” 

She gave an exasperated nod. “I know right? But he’s the head god of the fae, he’s a god of life and light. Karac learned to follow Rao from his mother and never truly gave it up, and Kael copies Karac.” Shaking her head slightly she grinned up at Leon. 

“Why would he give sacrifice and allegiance to a god of the fae?” Leon’s face scrunched up in confusion. 

Mithian paused and considered her words carefully. “Rao was the deity of his mother. She was...incredibly beautiful according to everything I have heard.” 

Leon stiffened under her hand. Looking around he pulled her into a corner away from any possibility of prying eyes or ears, which was sweet if unnecessary. Still, she let him guide her before he lowered his voice whispering lowly. “Are you implying that his mother was a fae?” 

“Well, she did cause my father to stray.” She gave him a pointed look, which well according to Karac she wasn’t underselling the woman’s abilities if lying about some of the details. 

His eyes widened. “But that would mean...he’s half fae.” Leon looked rather like he’d been hit over the head. 

She watched his face carefully as he absorbed the partial truth she’d imparted. 

“That’s why he’s well...why he looks the way he does but still is one of the strongest men I’ve ever fought against.” He rubbed at the back of his head. “Why are you telling me this?” 

Mithian reached forward and caught his hands. “Because I need to know if it changes anything between us. I consider Karac my brother in truth regardless of any...inhuman blood. Do you understand?” 

“Ah.” He nodded slowly. “It..” His eyes focused on her face and his stance softened. “It changes nothing. The fae may be dangerous but I know your brother is not a threat.” 

A wide smile spread across her face. “Thank you.” Leaning in she pressed a kiss to his cheek.


	3. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazing comments! Like seriously they're just so nice!

Uther knocked on the door to Morgana’s quarters. It had been three days since she’d left her chambers and he knew he was going to have to speak with her about it. Clearly she was taking her husband's absence harder than he’d expected. His eyes narrowed as the door wasn’t opened for him. He was the king, he wasn’t going to just stand in the halls because of a rebellious daughter. Reaching out he opened the door and stepped into the room. 

He frowned as he realized the fireplace was unlit. Looking around he felt a shiver at the cold, the fire had been out for a while. A feeling of dread settled in his gut. Rushing through the sitting room he headed for the bedroom to find it empty, the bed made. Gritting his teeth he yanked the trunk open and dug through the clothing looking for Morgana’s chainmail. 

Flipping the chest over in fury he let out a cry of fury. “GUARDS!” Storming out of the room strode down the halls. “ASSEMBLE MY SMALL COUNCIL!” 

////

Gaius shuffled as quickly as he could with the guards that had pulled him from his work. Something had clearly happened of great importance. He stuffed his hands into his sleeves clasping his hands. Entering the small council chambers his bad feeling grew as he spotted Sir Kay, Arthur, Lord Bruin, and Lord Candor. The princess of Nemeth wasn’t present, nor were any of the other lords of Camelot, whatever had happened was something Uther didn’t want getting out to foreign ears then. 

“Good, now that Gaius is here we can begin.” Uther proclaimed as he stood, his hands splayed on the table. 

Gaius moved to his seat. “If I may your highness what has happened?” 

The king’s face was twisted in fury. “Morgana has left with Ravenel for war without permission.” 

There was a stunned silence. Lord Bruin broke it. “Sire, if her husband has not sent her back I see no reason for this to be a point of alarm? It’s unusual but not unheard of for a wife to accompany her husband to war.” 

“There is nothing to be done.” Lord Candor said easily and without care. “The girl is no longer your’s your majesty. While I’m sure you carry some fondness for the girl after being her guardian for so many years, those instincts to protect her hold no authority on the matter. Not to mention they will have crossed the border into Escetir by now. Even if you sent men to retrieve her, they wouldn’t be able to do so without declaring war against our enemy too early.” 

Arthur crossed his arms. “Lord Candor is right. Even my fastest knights couldn’t make it to the border fast enough to get to Lord Ravenel’s party, and that’s if there were delays preventing them from crossing last night.” 

“She belongs in Camelot!” Uther uttered with a frightening level of certainty. “I did not allow her marriage to that boy so he could risk her life.” 

Gaius cleared his throat. “Sire, you were considering marrying her to Odin.” He wondered if the man realized how fortunate the marriage to Lord Ravenel truly was? 

“At least Odin would know to keep her under control and not running around fighting wars, she has no business being anywhere near.” Uther replied. 

Lord Bruin stood from his seat. “All of this is neither here nor there. What’s done is done. Is there some other reason you are upset by this? If you’d wanted her for yourself you could have done that. I hardly see why she’s so important? Gorlois was a good man but surely your friendship no longer requires this much interest.” 

“She was never Gorlois’s daughter!” Uther snapped. 

Gaius froze. He knew everyone else in the room was frozen as well at the implications of that. He shifted awkwardly, pointedly ignoring the suddenly paling expression on Arthur’s face. “Sire, surely you don’t mean to imply she’s yours do you?” 

Uther’s jaw clenched, his hands curling into fists. “Word of this does not leave this room.” 

Everyone nodded, murmuring their agreement. 

“Yes, she’s my daughter. I will not lose her to some foolish boy playing at war. I want her brought back.” His face hardened as he glared at the map. “If her husband were to die she would forced to return would she not?” 

Sir Kay spoke up. “Lord Ravenel is one of your barons now, not to mention the son of our closest ally, and most likely the spymaster of Nemeth. Also he is currently engaged in a war on our behalf. To kill him would be...it would be ill advised.” 

Uther glared at his general. “Then no one had better ever find out I ordered his death.” 

“He’s our ally.” Arthur spoke up his tone dark. “He’s done nothing to justify this. Morgana will be safe, he’s the greatest warrior I’ve ever seen and he loves her. He would never risk her life foolishly. This isn’t the first time Morgana has run straight to conflict without permission.” 

Gaius spoke up. “The prince is right sire, Lord Ravenel is a valuable ally that we are just now reaping the benefits of having. Not to mention it would fail the war against Cendred, which we cannot afford to lose.” 

Uther stood silently before nodding sharply. “When this war with Cendred is over, I want his head on a spike. Lord Bruin I want options for how to handle him once he’s served his purpose.” 

“Father!” Arthur protested. “You can’t be serious? He’s an ally and friend. For goddess’s sake I’m training his brother the future king of Nemeth because of his friendship.” 

Uther turned on his son. “I am completely serious. I entrusted Morgana to his care and by failing in that he has broken the spirit of our agreement. If you don’t have the stomach for what has to be done then stand by, but if you do anything stop this I will consider it treason.” 

////

Arthur’s eyes focused on Leon as he made his way across the training yard. He needed to speak to his friend, and to speak to his temporary squire. “Kael!” 

The boy straightened trying to make his height slightly more impressive as he looked over to him. “Yes?” 

“Go, tell your sister I’d like to have a word with her shortly. Leon and I will be on our way up right behind you.” He dropped his hand on Leon’s shoulder. “We need to speak quickly.” 

“Right, we’ll be waiting.” Kael gave him a sharp nod seeming to have read how serious the situation was before turning and jogging towards the castle. 

Arthur dragged Leon to the side, his movements were stiff and sharp. He spotted Merlin and jerked his head summoning his friend. Merlin would be able to help, he had magic and was loyal to him. 

“What’s wrong?” Merlin asked as he skidded to a stop by his side. “You look like your hunting bow got snapped or something.” 

He slapped his friend upside the head. “The King is planning on plunging Camelot into a war with Nemeth.” 

“What?!” Merlin gaped. “No!” Leon let out a horrified sound, his eyes widening. 

Arthur gave a sharp look over his shoulder. “Be quiet.” He waited for both of them to settle down. “We’re going to prevent it from happening.” 

“How?” Leon asked hoarsely, he was practically vibrating. 

“We tell their spymaster and work with them to ensure the alliance stays in place. It’s in Nemeth’s interest to remain allied to us.” He said stiffly, hoping his concerns and guilt over what was essentially treason didn’t show. 

Leon frowned crossing his arms. “How does that help, Karac’s not here.” 

Arthur rolled his eyes as he scoffed. “Please, you think that pretty boy is the spymaster of Nemeth? You’re engaged to the spymaster you dolt.” 

“No I’m not, Mithian is too gentle for that.” Leon protested.

He stared at his friend in disbelief. “Leon who was the spymaster for Rodor during the last war?” 

“Sir Ector, he received land after he retired the position and became the tutor to the royal children.” Leon waved his hand. “I don’t see how this is important. Karac personally threatened to have my father assassinated if he tried to stop Mithian’s and my engagement from progressing.” 

Arthur was slightly surprised by that piece of information, but it didn’t change the conclusion he’d come to after Morgana and Karac’s trek through the woods. “Which of the royal children does Ector spend the most time with?” 

“Mithian, but that’s because Karac has been courting then was married to Morgana and Ector was serving as her protector while Karac was busy.” He frowned in confusion. 

He patted his friend’s shoulder. “Leon, who is the single most clueless member of royal family? As in who regularly fails to noticed that ladies are flirting with him, completely missed the fact he was engaged to Morgana, trusted Morgana to hold a sword to his throat while she was angry, and regularly defers to Mithian?” 

“Oh…” Leon blinked in surprise. “That’s...oh...wait...if that’s the case then...oh.” 

“Exactly.” Arthur squeezed the man’s shoulder and nodded sympathetically. “But I know you wouldn’t support a move against Nemeth’s interests, which are Camelot’s at the moment. If my father does this we’ll be crushed by our enemies. Nemeth protects us from Odin as well as being our most important trade partner. If they side with any of our enemies with comparable strength hundreds of our men will die and that’s if we manage to hang onto our land at all. Which means we need to prevent the king from making a mistake.” 

Merlin shifted nervously. “Are we sure? This is treason.” 

“That’s rich coming from you.” Arthur cuffed his manservant. “Come on, Kael should have gotten Mithian to her chambers.” 

////

Mithian stared at the three men in front of her in disbelief. “You can’t honestly expect me to think Uther’s that mad?” 

“Wait…” Merlin raised a hand. “You don’t seem surprised about Uther claiming to be Morgana’s father?” 

She gave the boy an unimpressed look. “Please, Uther might as well have been shouting it from the hills with how erratically he’s acted around her. I’ve never had any proof that would have made it important however.” 

“You knew?” Arthur asked crossing his arms, face drawn deeply. 

“Honestly, I think sometimes Uther had his mages cast magic to prevent the obvious from being noticed before he killed them all.” She scoffed rolling her eyes. “He raised her in the royal household, never used her value to marry her off as soon as possible, gave her a shockingly huge dowry considering the lack of immediate profit. I mean really, name one way he didn’t act as if she was his daughter?” 

The boys floundered clearly trying to find a way to rebuff that. She waved her hand. “It’s an open secret, no one had any proof though so it was pointless posturing till now. But if he’s openly admitted it to witnesses…” Mithian considered it before discarding the idea. “If he’d married her to a royal with an army large enough to attempt to conquer Camelot that might have been something to be concerned about. As things are? It’s irrelevant.” 

“Irrelevant?” Leon squeaked looking at her with wide eyes like he’d never seen her before. 

Mithian stood and poured wine for the boys. She went to share a commiserating look with Kael only to see similar confusion. “Sometimes I despair for your gender.” Shaking her head she handed out wine. “I’ll be brief then. Firstly there is no need to worry about an assassination attempt on Karac. As all of you are aware he has fae blood. I’d be shocked if Uther has anything that could harm him without magical aid.” 

Sipping from her own cup of wine she watched them accept that. “Next things will be in a different state once this war is over. Uther functions off rage. If he’s more angry at someone he needs Karac’s assistance to deal with he won’t attempt it at all. With that much time I’m sure Karac can bring him round to not being murderous towards him.” 

“Fair enough.” Arthur accepted his wine and drank deeply. “So you’re suggestion is that we do nothing?” 

“Hardly.” Mithian rolled her eyes. “This country needs a leader who won’t drive it to ruin. Nemeth needs an ally that can be depended on not to attempt to stab us in the back. Which means you,” she pointed at Arthur. “Are going to need to start taking a greater interest in the politics of running this kingdom.” 

Leon spoke slowly. “Are you suggesting a coup using Arthur?” His voice was cautious. 

She held his gaze. “So long as it’s not immediately necessary, no. Nemeth as well as myself have no desire to betray an ally. But if it becomes unavoidable then yes.” 

He slowly, hesitantly nodded. “I…” His shoulders squared. “I’m a knight of Camelot, my duty is to my people first. As long as you don’t threaten the people of this kingdom we have no quarrel.” 

Mithian sighed in relief. “Good, that’s…” She nodded. “It’s a relief, I did not want to end up on opposite sides of a conflict like this with you.” 

Arthur cleared his throat. “Not that I’m not pleased you two are still on the path to marriage, but how am I supposed to increase my court presence?” 

She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Congratulations, you can attend lessons with Kael.” 

“Hey!” Kael protested. 

////

Gwen held up her arm letting Prat alight on it. She stared into the eyes of the far too intelligent bird. “Is the path safe?” 

Prat nodded before taking flight and joining a flock of raven’s that flew to the north. She shook her head, over dramatic sorceress. “We should move now.” 

Godwiff stared at her consideringly. “It’ll be completely dark in another hour.” 

“It’s dark enough and the path is clear for us now.” She replied tilting her chin up, she wasn’t going to let them miss this opportunity. 

The Saxon looked up and sniffed at the air. “If we go now and don’t run into a single foe I’ll take you as a student of war and not just make a hobby of training you. We run into resistance you stick with my warband after this campaign.” 

Gwen narrowed her eyes. Well, she did have a sorceress she trusted implicitly on her side, and well, she was sure Karac could help with preventing this deal from being carried out if she lost. “Deal.” 

“Move out!” Godwiff gestured their party forward through the ravine that covered this part of the border. 

Gwen shouldered her new axe and pulled at the bridal of her pack horse. The war band was silent as they moved through the twilight. 

////

Leon stared at the floor between his feet. “I should have known. How did I not know?” 

“At least you didn’t have a crush on your sister when you were a squire.” Arthur said passing a tankard of ale with a groan. 

He looked up at his prince. “I didn’t even notice that the woman I love is one of the most dangerous women I’ve ever met.” 

“Drink up.” Arthur took a healthy drink of his own ale. “I just...why does everyone have to lie and backstab? What even was the point of not telling me I had a sister? Would he have said something if we’d become involved?” He shivered in what was probably disgust. “I mean how many feasts did I escort her to?” 

Leon cringed as he remembered about four years ago when the two had certainly been flirting...a great deal. “Be glad you both drive each other to intolerable levels of fury.” 

Nodding helplessly the prince stared into his tankard. “Has my father always been a monster?” 

He cradled his head between his hands. “I don’t know?” Leon considered everything from his life. “He protected us from invaders, from men like Odin, Cendred, Bayard, the Saxons. Camelot is stable and whole because of him.” 

“But at what price.” Arthur whispered. 

“Thousands of lives, at least.” Leon felt sick as he thought of it. Afterall, he’d been a part of a great many campaigns and various military advances for Uther. “It’s...am I fool? I just wished to be a noble man. To protect my home.” 

Arthur made a sound of agreement. “I don’t think that makes you a fool. At least, as long as now that we know we no longer continue as if nothing has changed.” 

“I’m in love with a woman whose greatest skill is lying.” He ran a hand through his hair. 

Snorting Arthur refilled their tankards. “But she’s a woman who trusted you with information that could harm her and her kingdom to you.” 

Leon looked up at Arthur. “You think this is a test?” 

“Probably not the first one.” The prince said with a shrug. “But you have to ask yourself, what’s it means for her to trust you little by little like this?” 

He blinked. “She wants me.” Leon felt his mouth twitching upwards. “She’s not going to change her mind and realize she could have a better man. I’m her choice.” 

Arthur clinked their tankards together. “Congratulations.” 

Leon could tell he had a stupid smile on his face and he didn’t even care. “She’s chosen me, for sure as long as I don’t do something colossally stupid.” 

////

Morgana rinsed her mouth out before spitting out her mouthful of water. Unfastening her pouch she pulled out a dried mint leaf. Closing the pouch she stuffed the leaf in her mouth and began to chew it, her nose wrinkling up in distaste. The food the past few days had been disagreeing with her. Pushing the slight discomfort away she held out her arm automatically as one of her newer ravens landed on her arm. 

The raven, Flirt, cawed conversationally at her. 

Smiling she stroked down it’s beak and let her mind connect to Flirt’s, learning the information it had been bringing to her. She felt the world split as she saw both through her human eyes and through the eyes of Flirt. It was disorienting but becoming familiar. A triumphant thrill bubbled up. Sharing a piece of dried meat with Flirt she let the bird fly off. 

Heading towards the small camp they’d made, she threaded her way to the tent Karac was building. “They made it through without any issues.” 

He beamed and stepped to her wrapping her tightly in his arms and spinning her round. “A good start!” 

She giggled at his enthusiasm and buried her face into his shoulder. “We’re safe, my birds saw no threats near either of our camps.” 

Karac pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You should sleep, we’re safe till morning at least. Now that we’re in enemy territory sleep may be hard to come by.” 

“Are you going to sleep with me?” Morgana let herself lean fully into him, she was really tired now that she thought of it. She sighed, she was going to have to adjust to being at war. Court life had apparently left her softer than she’d thought. 

He ran his hand down her spine. “I just need to double check our scouts and I’ll come to bed.” 

Pulling away she kissed the side of his mouth chastely. “Don’t be too long.” 

 

 

Morgana was half asleep in the bedroll when she felt Karac wrapping himself around her. She easily snuggled back into his warmth. Having a husband who doubled as a heater was lovely. “What took so long?” 

He huffed as he made sure their blankets were covering both of them. “Brunhilda wanted to talk about her last battle..it took forever to get her to stop talking.” Karac wiggled slightly and made a sound of annoyance. “Corvus go back to your own bed.” 

“He’s your dog.” She decided not to mention to her husband that the aforementioned Brunhilda had probably been vying for his attention. In the morning she could have a word with the saxon woman. And to think she’d thought the issue of Karac’s appeal wouldn’t be one once at war was foiled by the saxon’s apparent acceptance of female warriors. 

“What’s wrong?” Karac shifted, his voice filling with concern. 

She turned slightly so she could peer at him through the dark. Reaching back she cupped the side of his face. “I love you, even when you’re being clueless.” 

He nudged her nose with his. “Do I want to know what I’m being clueless about this time?” 

“No, I’ll take care of it.” She kissed him briefly. “Thank you for bringing me with you.” 

Karac pulled her against him, laying his head next to her’s. “I’m glad you wanted to come.” He ran a thumb along the side of her face. “Are you sure you’re ok? You barely ate anything for dinner.” 

“I’m just not used to being at war. This is the furthest from Camelot I’ve been before. I’ll adjust to the ground and war rations soon enough.” Her heart warmed at his concern for her, it was...she wasn’t used to being treated like this. 

He yawned. “If you need anything, just ask.” 

“I’m not some silly court lady who is incapable of roughing it.” She rolled her eyes. “Even if you would give me special treatment, I don’t want it.” 

He made a soft noise of understanding. “Alright.” 

Morgana smiled ever so slightly as she heard his breathing change into the deep sounds of sleep. She pressed a light kiss to his cheek before letting herself drift off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Uther's behavior he always was super irrational when it came to her. Like when Morgause takes Morgana he nearly runs Camelot to the ground over an almost assuredly dead Morgana. Or how after she takes Camelot and shows her hand, he literally has a mental breakdown. He has a favorite child and its Morgana.


	4. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas guys!

Karac’s eyes stayed locked onto Morgana’s back as she walked ahead of them. Something hadn’t been quite right with her since they’d started this march. Maybe she was falling ill? But no, she’d have told them if she thought that was the case. And her temperature and heart rate were still good. Still, her lack of appetite was concerning. 

“M’lord,” George huffed. “Do you require something?” 

They looked to their servant and brightened. “Actually I do! Have you noticed anything off about Morgana recently?” 

“Lady Ravenel?” The man’s brow furrowed. “She’s been sharper than usual. I’m not sure why but the warrior Brunhilda has been jumpy whenever the lady so much as looks at her today. But other than that, no I haven't seen anything.” 

Karac bit their lip. “Would you stay close to her for the rest of the day? I’d feel better if you kept an eye on her.” 

“Of course m’lord.” George gave a tilt of acknowledgement before jogging up closer to Morgana. 

That at least..well having a second pair of eyes making sure she was safe, was worth it. Though with that taken care of, they needed to speak to Brunhilda about their first target which was a day’s march out now. Bedford would need careful planning to loot. 

Shifting awkwardly they adjusted the fur thrown over their shoulders. The mismatched Saxon gear didn’t feel right against their skin. Once they had a better camp they were going to have to alter it. Still, their mail and regular gambeson helped with them not feeling completely ridiculous. Though their clean shaven face did make them stand out a bit.

Karac reached down and scratched behind Corvus’s ears before trotting over to where Brunhilda was marching. “Commander.” 

The woman turned and cringed at the sight of them. “General.” 

“Just Karac is fine. I wanted to talk to you about our attack of Bedford.” They fell into step besides her. It amused them that they had to tilt their head to look up at the lady. 

Brunhilda gave a sideways look towards where Morgana was. “Your wife believes I wish to bed you, be bedded by you however you want to say it.” 

They choked on their own breath. “What?!”

The woman shrugged. “She’s not entirely wrong.” 

“What does that mean?” Karac felt a trickle of dread. 

Brunhilda threw her head back and laughed, slapping their back. “You’re face! Don’t worry, I’m afraid your wife is a bit off the mark. Though if I was to bed a man you’d be a reasonable choice.” 

They cleared their throat. “Huh...thanks? I think?” 

“You should be.” Brunhilda gave them a sidelong look. “Please inform your wife of that. She was rather...brief yet terrifying this morning. If I didn’t appreciating being alive I would see if your wife was up for a roll in the hay. Sadly I do enjoy being alive very much. Good luck with that one.” 

Karac gaped...they weren’t sure there really was a reply to any of that. They set it aside as a human peculiarity and decided not to think about it, till they could bring it up with Morgana later on. “What do you think will be the best strategy for your men for taking the village of Bedford? There will be a defended wooden fort, and then likely some soldiers about the village. We can’t afford to turn the citizens against us.” 

“So you want to know if I think our force can keep themselves in check while in this large of a group?” She stroked her chin. “If we send in three warriors who are good with assassination into the village, and one with that same talent into the fort we can likely take the rest of the town without anyone losing themselves in the heat of battle.” 

They considered the strategy. “Do you have three warriors you trust for the inside of the village?” 

Brunhilda scoffed. “Of course, I wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise.” 

“Good.” Karac fingered the loose tunic pulled over their mail. “I’ll take the fort. You’d be in charge of the main bulk of the band.”

“I can do that.” She said firmly, her fist curling and eyes lighting up. “They won’t know what hit them.” 

////

Merlin scrubbed at the floor in Arthur’s chambers and contemplated everything that was going on. He was conflicted, but he knew he couldn’t go to Gaius. No, going to Gaius would be a betrayal of Arthur and even if he needed advice desperately he wasn’t going to betray Arthur. Which left himself and the floor. The dragon was still angry he hadn’t let it out yet. 

He angrily dunked his rag into the bucket of cold water. It’s not like he could just release the dragon, it would almost certainly start killing people in revenge. Wringing out the rag he went back to scrubbing. 

Was it a good or a bad thing Arthur was turning against his father? He scoffed, he had never seen Arthur this angry before. What would happen once Arthur finished brooding over his father’s actions? That was the question at the end of the day. If Arthur became a party to the murder of his father would it change him? Stupid question of course it would. But would it be a bad change…..

Arthur didn’t believe magic was evil now.

Also Uther was clearly more a monster than Merlin had realized. He hadn’t missed the implications of Uther and Ygraine’s marriage. 

Then there was the entire thing about being Morgana’s father and not bothering to tell his own son that he had a sister. Which what sort of father threatened to marry their own child to someone like Odin? Odin! 

Grimacing in disgust he scrubbed harder. Why couldn’t Uther be less of an absolute bastard? His teeth ground together as he tried not to let his hate for the man overwhelm him. No, he was better than Uther. There was more to life than hatred. 

That would be his job wouldn’t it...keep Arthur from being sucked in by the hatred that Uther’s shadow bred. Nodding firmly to himself he began to scrub a bit more practically. If Uther was to die, than he just had to make sure Arthur didn’t lose himself in a fit of rage. 

Maybe he should look into the old religion for Arthur? Actually, his face scrunched up. He didn’t know much about the old religion himself which...was not good. Well after he finished here he could head to the library. Having Kael taking care of the maintenance of Arthur’s armor as well as caring for the horses was freeing up a significant amount of time. 

////

Gwen hit the ground with a grunt. She didn’t let it stun her, rolling to the side she just missed an axe imbedding itself into the ground where she’d just been. Striking out with her legs she sent her opponent crashing into the ground as well. Flipping onto her stomach she scrambled towards her opponent drawing a dagger as she did. 

A fist swung out glancing against her cheek. 

Swinging the hilt of her dagger down, Gwen slammed the metal pommel into the man’s shoulder. He let out a sound of pain. Swinging her own fist up she brought to slamming into the man’s face. 

There was a cracking sound, dropping her dagger she wailed on the bastard. He didn’t think she could fight did he? Her mouth was open as she gasped for breath, bringing her fists down onto his face again and again until he stopped struggling. 

Using the moment she grabbed her dagger back up and pressed it into his throat. “Yield.” 

The battered looking Saxon spat up at her. “Fuck you.” 

“Fine.” She tossed the dagger to the side and wrapped her fingers around his throat and squeezed, throwing her weight into it. 

His fingers scrabbled at her hands, clawing desperately, the whites of his eyes showing in panic. 

Gwen pressed harder, using her legs to keep her grip on the body that had begun to buck futilely. Panting she waited till the man went slack into unconsciousness. Releasing his neck she rolled off of him. 

Staring up at the sky she took in as much air as she could. The sweet rush of victory ran through her. Laughing breathlessly she raised her fist in victory. The bearded face of Godwiff covered her view of the sky. 

“Well done lass. Come on, no time for laying around.” He boomed. Holding his hand out he grinned at her through his whiskers. 

Gwen accepted his hand and let herself be hauled up. She looked at the still unconscious man she’d been fighting. “Shouldn’t we help him?” 

Godwiff waved it off. “If he’s still out when we’re ready to move out we’ll dump a bucket of water on him.” 

She stared at the man incredulously but didn’t question it, she was learning the Saxons were insane. Also apparently a fight wasn’t valid unless there was some blood. Shaking her head she followed behind Godwiff, no wonder he’d liked sparring with Morgana. 

“Now you need to work on your shield work.” He thrust a large shield into her arms. 

Gwen examined the thing and slipped her arm through the straps. “So, drills?” 

Godwiff laughed heartily before shoving her towards a couple of the men who were sparring. Sticking his fingers in his mouth he whistled sharply catching their attention. “You have a new opponent.” 

“I don’t have a weapon?!” She looked over her shoulder alarmed. 

He grinned. “You’ve got a shield don’t you.” 

Gritting her teeth she raised her shield and squared her feet to meet her new opponents. 

////

Karac looked into the wooden military fort. Forty men in total were inside the walls. It would be easy enough, they’d hardly need to use their abilities to handle it. Sure the plan involved them merely taking down the guards at the gate, to allow their war band easy entry. But Karac knew that this early in the war it was important to ensure they had the ironclad support and loyalty of their men. So with that in mind they slipped over the wall of the fort with a simple jump. 

////

Brunhilda stayed crouched in the bushes with her force waiting to see if her assassins would kill the loitering guards or not. She side eyed the ravens that had been circling the town for the last few hours. It hadn’t escaped her notice that there was something...unnatural about the way the dark lady interacted with the birds. Beautiful or not that woman was dangerous. 

Repressing a shiver she focused back on her warriors. A specific bird call and she waved her sword forward. “Move in!” 

She slashed downwards killing a man in the leathers of Escetir. Grabbing a child by the scruff of it’s neck as it tried to run for it she hauled it towards a hut before throwing it in. “Secure the peasants!” 

Raising her voice she roared at the panicking peasants. “GET TO YOUR HOMES IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!” 

It took minutes to either chase, haul, or otherwise manhandle the peasants into the houses. Seeing the bodies of the slain guards she grinned at the lack of innocents also bleeding out on the ground. Turning to her second in command she prepared for completing the attack. “Halfdon, take your men and post guards on every house. We’ll deal with looting after the threat of attack is handled. The rest of you, WITH ME!” 

She and the majority of the warriors took off at a run for the wooden fort just up the hill. The lack of noise coming from it could be very good, or very bad. Brunhilda spared a glance to Morgana and felt a bolt of pure fear at the expression on the woman’s face, ravens flying besides her. There was no fear, just exhilarating viciousness. Thanking the ancestors they were allies, she looked away and came charging through the open gates of the fort. 

Skidding to a stop she stared in shock and awe at the sight before her. They were all dead. There was a pile of the bodies of what had to be every soldier who’d been in the fort. She swallowed thickly as she spotted The Raven standing, his back to them. He held a sword loosely in one hand, the great flock of ravens circling around him, his war dog laying at his feet. 

The entire war band had come to a halt unsure of what to do. Brunhilda couldn’t blame them, she was struck still herself. But Morgana clearly wasn’t, she didn’t pause just coming to her husband and wrapping her arms around him and drawing his head down onto her shoulder. 

“The goddess Morrigan.” One of the men to on side uttered in awe. 

Looking behind her she realized several of her men were falling to their knees. Whipping her head round to the couple she swallowed thickly. The ravens had finally landed on the pile of bodies and along the walls. There was a nobility and inhumanity in the two mortals standing there in a loose embrace. She realized Karac, The Raven was acting almost subservient to their wife. 

It was hardly something she thought about as she dropped down as well. She wasn’t sure if the lady was merely blessed by the triminutive goddess or if she was her in the flesh. Either way she knew to bow to a god when one appeared before her. 

////

Morgana was faintly confused by the sudden respect and deference the Saxons were giving her...she’d only used her birds to help scout and killed a single soldier. Yet whispers seemed to follow her person, not to mention the odd bowing thing...Questions for another time she decided as she sent her birds out to fly around the town ensuring they didn’t have a new threat heading for them. 

Instead she kept her head held high as she approached the town square where the peasants had been herded. She could see the terrified expressions on their faces. “Greetings people of Bedford.” Keeping her face friendly and approachable, she made sure to keep her shoulders rounded giving herself a soft line. “I give you my oath that so long as you do not attack us we will not harm you.” 

A clearly disheveled man stepped forward from the group. “What are you going to do with us?” His tone was bitter, his eyes shifting about the well armed and alert Saxons hemming them in. 

“Nothing.” She waved to the fort. “The fort will be looted for what we can carry. Everything else is yours for the taking if you want it. We’ll leave you to your homes in an hour. All that we ask is that you don’t interfere in our actions or attempt to harry our departure.” 

He shifted, his fingers twitching. “You’re not taking slaves?” 

“Slaves?” Morgana felt her eyes sharpening, her non threatening posture leaving as she stepped forward. “There are slave traders in the region?” 

“They come through Mercia’s border. Cendred does nothing to help us.” He spat at the ground in disgust. “But you’re not slave traders?” 

Her magic bubbled under her skin, she didn’t doubt her eyes were burning gold. She could deal with the fact her use of magic surely was going to get out; this wasn’t going to stand. These people were innocent. “No, who here knows the most of the slave traders in this region?” 

The man gestured for a woman of about thirty forward. “Ruth here escaped from them a few months back.” 

“Would you come speak to our leaders about what you know Ruth?” She looked at the mousy woman, her hair half hacked off, though she was still quite lovely in appearance. 

Ruth stepped forward cautiously. “Yes, if...if you’re going to kill the slavers I want to go with you.” Her eyes flicked up, there was a resolve to how she looked, meeting her eyes. 

Morgana smirked, “Of course we’ll chase them down and kill them like the dogs they are.” 

“Good.” Ruth stepped forward and dropped down onto one knee. 

////

Mithian flipped through her latest notes from her informants and felt a twitch of irritation. A young druid child had been captured in the province over and was being brought to Camelot for sentencing. The boy would arrive in just hours. Biting her lip she considered what was best…

To intervene or not to intervene. Once the boy arrived there would be nothing she could do. The risk of trying to free him before he arrived without Karac… But Kael was here, not an assassin but he would be more than willing to do it, and would be capable of it. 

Ringing her bell she turned and waited for her servant to enter. “M’lady.” 

“It’s alright. If you could send for my brother, I need to speak to him.” She waved the girl off on her chore. 

Well, she was going to try and do the right thing even if it was foolish. She carefully put her notes away and locked them. Maybe this would keep her brother from doing something stupid for a while? 

////

Kael smiled beneath his white mask covering his face. He looked through the tavern finding the bounty hunter. Sweeping the premise he ensured the bounty hunter’s wagon was as deserted as possible. Sucking in a breath he shot forward to the back of the wagon. His black cloak fluttered out behind him. 

Grabbing the bars of the cage he ripped them open, throwing the door to the side. “Come with me.” He held out his hand to the curled boy in the far corner of the cage. 

“What are you?” The boy gasped in shock, his heart was hammering loudly, in his chest. 

Kael moved forward slightly. “I’m here to rescue you, do you want to live or not?” 

Glancing behind him the boy moved forward taking his hand. “We have to hurry.” 

“That’s not a problem.” Kael grinned brightly as yanked the kid into his arms and ran for it. The world blurred around them, the wind whipping along besides them. He came skidding to a halt six towns over. Laughing in victory he set the kid down. 

Wobbling the boy clutched his stomach before stumbling to a bush and heaving. 

Kael winced. “Ah...uh...sorry, that’s kinda hard for humans. I should have warned you about that.” 

“You….” the kid blinked up at him. “What are you?” 

Kael couldn’t help it, his chest puffed up. “I’m a servant of Rao, god of the fae.” 

“Thank you.” He bowed deeply. 

Reaching out he caught the kid’s hand and pressed several pieces of gold. “Stay safe.” Laughing at the expression on the kid’s face he turned and ran back for Camelot. 

Whooping as he ran he jumped diving through Mithian’s window. Rolling to a stop he flopped onto the ground. “I did it!” 

 

“Good for you.” Mithian shook her head as she stepped over. “Were you seen?” 

Kael pulled the mask off his face. “Nope, and told him I was a servant of Rao, god of the fae just like you told me to.” 

“Excellent, I may have more jobs like this for you soon then.” She reached out ruffling his hair. Smiling playfully she kissed his forehead. “Go see what Arthur needs you for.” 

“Really?” He grumbled wiping angrily at his forehead. “I can’t go around with lip stain on my head.” 

She laughed. “Go, make sure you can’t be implicated in what you just did.” 

Kael rocked back and forth on his heels. “Why did you want me to say I was a servant of Rao?” 

Mithian seemed to waver for a moment before replying. “Because we need to bring the old religion back, but we also need a way to interact with the people of this kingdom without any suspicion falling back on us. It’s important, be careful. Things are becoming dangerous now that we’re on the brink of war. And Uther has become more unstable as he’s aged. The next year will be a turning point. Promise me you’ll be careful.” 

“I’ll be careful, I promise.” He darted forward and pecked her cheek. “You be careful too sis.” 

////

Arthur stood behind his father’s throne, as Uther managed his daily open court. He found standing here for the day had been sickening. Mercy was hard to find in the ridged upholding of the law. His hand had long since turned white where it gripped the pommel of his sword. 

The next supplicant stepped forward bowing theatrically. “Your majesty.” Lord Melwa straightened before the throne. 

“What do you need?” Uther asked sounding fairly uninterested. 

The slimy lord folded his hands before himself. “I would like to request a grant of funds for a witch hunt inside my lands.” 

“How much gold do you require to do so?” Uther asked shifting forward in interest. 

“One thousand golden crowns would be enough to hire the best witch hunters in the kingdom your majesty.” Melwa said with a slight tilt of his head. 

Uther looked towards Lord Bruin. “Do we have the funds to afford such a thing?” 

“It would be unwise to spend so much with our efforts to build our army so soon in the future.” Lord Bruin said looking up from the ledger he was examining. “Perhaps two hundred gold crowns and he can find the rest of the funds for himself. Or perhaps hire less extravagant assistance.” 

“Make it five hundred. Next year I will send my own forces to assist in your hunt.” Uther waved the matter aside. 

Melwa bowed. “Thank you for your generosity your majesty.” 

Arthur’s jaw clenched tightly, he was dubious of the wisdom of supporting a man like Melwa who had failed to show true loyalty as long as he’d been aware. Still, he knew that he shouldn’t say anything till later. Instead he looked at the next supplicant and felt his teeth begin to grind, he recognized the bounty hunter. 

“Ah good!” Uther stood up in greeting to the man. “I hope you brought a good crop of sorcerers for the dungeons?” 

The bounty hunter stepped forward stiffly. “I had a powerful druid boy, but something ripped my cart apart and stole the boy.”

Uther’s arms dropped to his sides, his hands fisting. “Magic in the west, magic two towns to the south, the sorceress who attacked us still lose. This will not be tolerated.” He turned to Sir Kay. “Rally the troops we have available, we will hunt them like the vermin they are.” 

Arthur’s heart clenched as he stepped forward, his father couldn’t be serious. A child, a couple druids and a single dangerous sorceress surely were not worth the threat of rebellion if he were to stage another minor purge. 

“Any found to be harboring or to know of the presence of those who practice magic will be killed the same as if they had practiced magic themselves.” Uther declared, his voice full of authority. 

Lord Bruin stood up. “Is this wise now your majesty?” 

“It is always wise to exterminate those who practice magic and those who would protect them.” He said sharply. 

The Lord looked around before stepping forward and bowing lowly. “I beg of you to reconsider. The people cannot take another purge, the spring planting is nearly upon us. The man power, money, it’s not there without raising taxes. We risk a rebellion if we do this. Surely a few bounty hunters to follow the lost boy would suffice.” 

“We will fight and root out this threat to our realm.” Uther advanced on the still bowing lord. “Or are you trying to defend those foul souls who practice the dark art of magic? If so you can be the first on the fire Lord Bruin.” 

Bruin seemed to shiver before he squared his shoulders, though his head remained lowered in subservience. “Your majesty we have made promises to our allies, that if we fail to fulfill will force them into the arms of our enemies. If our army is unable to fight the foes we’ve already promised to fight then Camelot will lose it's strongest ally. Likely some of our less powerful allies as well. Camelot cannot stand against the whole of Albion. Not to mention the threat of internal resistance. This is folly. Surely a second purge can wait a year?” 

“You wish to give them time to further their sick influence? No. We kill them all friend or not. Those who practice magic have no place in Camelot.” Uther snarled. 

“Magical attacks have been on the rise for years. We have weathered the storm. Surely we can weather another year and honor our agreements.” Bruin begged, his voice pleading. 

Uther’s face was a mask of rage as he swung his arm striking Bruin across the face with the back of his hand. “If our allies cannot accept what needs to be done than they are no allies of mine.” 

Holding the side of his face Bruin’s eyes sharpened as tilted his head up slightly. “Those forces already committed will die if you do this. The lady Morgana and Lord Ravenel will die. Surely that is not a sacrifice you are willing to make?” 

“A small detachment can extract them. Or an arrangement can be made with Cendred. This is a more pressing concern.” Uther snapped, seemingly careless he was signing the deaths or at least imprisonment of his own daughter. 

Arthur knew he had to do something, the people could not take this, the war against Cendred would be lost if their supplies and wealth were spent on this, and he could never forgive himself if he watched this happen. He may not have known Morgana was his sister for long but she had been his family since they were children. Camelot would be weak, his sister would die, their allies would leave them. To let this happen would be unthinkable. But Uther would not listen to him, not after being challenged by one of his lords publically.

Resolute he took the two steps to his father’s back. Grabbing his shoulder he forcefully turned him with his left hand. Using his right he unsheathed his dagger before stabbing it into his kidney. 

Uther let out a stuttering breath, staring at him with wide eyes. His hand raised grabbing onto his shoulder. 

Arthur’s face remained stony as he pulled the dagger out of his gut before stabbing it back into his gut aiming for the liver. He watched the horror and shock in his father’s face as it went slack before he slid down his frame crashing to the ground. 

Standing there he looked down at his father, as he bled out onto the throne’s dias. His throat felt thick, his soul cold. There should be a feeling besides resignation, but there was none. Dropping the knife it clattered to the floor by Uther’s body. 

It struck him that he should say something, anything he wanted to say to his father this was his last chance to do so. But what was there to say at this moment? Nothing. So he watched unrelentingly, till Uther’s last breath shuddered out of him. 

The entire court was dead silent. Gaius moved forward cautiously before kneeling over Uther’s body. After a moment he looked up at him. The old man spoke in horrified voice, it cracked half way through. “The King is dead, long live the king.”


	5. Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! So glad to see you guys enjoyed the death of Uther. It kinda killed me to take that week long break between part one and two but I knew if I timed it right I could give you guys Uther's death for christmas. Which...mildly morbid, but eh it seemed like a cool idea. 
> 
> I haven't gotten to any of the comments from last chapter because I've been kinda swamped. But I'll get to that later today. Sorry about that, I try to keep up with you guys but well the flue is around and holidays are kinda crazy. Hope you all had excellent christmas's or whichever holiday you celebrate!

Karac considered the information the former slave Ruth had provided them. They looked to Morgana and saw they were in agreement. “We’re taking the slave trade down then.” 

“Not to be foolish, but why would we do that?” Brunhilda asked slowly. 

They looked at her. “A slave trade as healthy as the one this lady,” they gestured to Ruth. “Has described would require the complicity of Cendred, if that’s the case he is likely profiting from it.” 

Morgana spoke up. “If we can cut off a source of revenue for him then it’s a worthwhile venture. Godwiff’s force can concentrate on taking down military outposts within in this region. Meanwhile we cut off his revenue as much as possible.” 

“Also if we could harry Bayards forces in Mercia with our men in Cendred’s armor, we may cut off any hope of an alliance between those two later on.” Karac added feeling a swell of pride in their wife's plan. That she’d come to these conclusions in seconds after hearing the news of a slave trade in the region was impressive. 

Brunhilda gave a sound of understanding. “You nobles don’t make any sense.” 

“I think the other nobles think we don’t make any sense as well.” Karac replied with a snicker. Reaching out they caught Morgana’s hand and brought the back of her hand to their mouth, pressing a kiss to it. Not taking their eyes off of her they smiled softly. “But I don’t think it’s a bad thing.” 

Ruth and Brunhilda both snorted. Brunhilda shook her head. “I don’t think there is anyone who doesn’t find you two odd.” 

Karac shrugged as they reached down and began to scratch at Corvus’s head. They grinned down at the dog that was chewing on a bone. Corvus had done well and followed instructions beautifully. Really, “Who’s a good dog.” 

“The dog is not sleeping in our bedroll again.” Morgana gave them a knowing look. “He was impossible last night.” 

They bit their lip. “But how do we say no to that face?” 

“No.” Morgana cupped their cheek and kissed them. “Do you want me or the dog in your bedroll, choose wisely dear.” 

Karac chased after her mouth only to whine as she held a hand up blocking their mouth. Signing in defeat they turned back to their dog and patted his head. “Sorry buddy, you can sleep by the campfire tonight.” 

“Smart choice.” Morgana drawled while leaning back content in her victory. 

Brunhilda made a sound of alarm as Prat and Flirt landed on Moragana’s shoulders. 

Karac hid their grin behind a hand as Morgana cooed and offered pieces of food to her closest bonded familiers. Cocking their head to the side they looked at the birds curiously. “Do you think you could start trying to bond with some crows? They’re related and should be similar enough for the transition to be easier.” 

Morgana hummed thoughtfully as she stroked her fingers along Prat’s head. “Do you think you could catch me one tomorrow?” 

“Of course,” They puffed up slightly. 

Kissing them playfully she sent her birds off. “Whatever would I do without you?” 

“Use the flock of yours like a black cloud of your minions?” Karac suggested with a shrug. 

Morgana let her head rest on their shoulder. “I think I’m going to turn in for the night.” 

“Are you sure? It’s still early?” They looked at her in concern. Looking down at their plate their brow crinkled. “You haven’t eaten much either.” 

She sat up and laid a hand on their shoulder. “I’m fine, just still adjusting to life outside of court. Honestly, it’s nothing. Though if you could find some apples for me I’d definitely thank you for it.” Giving a light peck to their nose, she stood up and headed to where they’d set up their war band’s tents. 

Karac watched her concerned. Something was wrong, there was the lightest fluttering they could hear from her...maybe it was indigestion? They were definitely going to look for a villager who had apples in their cellar and buy some. 

The woman, Ruth stepped over and patted their shoulder. “Your wife is fine honey. It’s a common change for women.” 

Blinking they looked up at her. “You know what’s wrong with her?” 

“There’s nothing wrong, perfectly natural.” The woman gave a smug smile. “Trust me, your wife will tell you what’s going on when she’s ready to.” 

Karac frowned. “Wait, she knows what’s happening?” 

“It’s something every healthy woman will go through in this world, just stop worrying and find her those apples. I think Charles down the way has some in his cellar.” Ruth stepped away. “Till tomorrow.” 

They watched her go feeling no closer to an answer. Turning hopefully to Brunhilda their shoulders slumped at the sight of warrior woman holding her hands up. 

“Nope, it’s not my place. Your wife will tell you when she’s ready.” Brunhilda stood up. “Good luck.” 

Karac pouted as they turned to Corvus. “Well, at least you won’t abandon me.” Sighing they stood up and examined each and every house’s stores till they found Charles house and his box of apples in his cellar. “Come on boy, we’ve got some apples to acquire.” 

////

Mithian wondered sometimes if men just didn’t have brains, it would explain a great deal. But no, she knew several exceptions like Sir Ector. But apparently Arthur lacked most common sense and she needed to help save his kingdom from collapsing in on itself. Pinching the bridge of her nose she considered her options. 

“You need to make a move soon.” Ector prompted from where he was gravely standing by the door. 

She looked up at him and bit her lip. “Go to Sir Kay, ask him to intercede with the new king with a request that we be summoned before him.” 

“Of course, I take it we’re not playing the faithful co-supporter to his actions then?” Ector crossed his arms. 

“No.” She straightened her skirts. “A strained but necessary alliance that holds, but by virtue of marriage and from ties with the former king. If they think he acted on our behalf, or behest in any way it would as good as cost him half his kingdom, at least.” 

“He may lose that much or more regardless.” Ector cautioned. 

Mithian shot him a sharp look. “We’re playing this game to win and I don’t lose. That was an order.” 

He didn’t drop her gaze. Finally he gave a slight bow. “As you say your majesty.” 

She waited till he was gone to let her breath out. Sweet gods she hadn’t pulled rank on Ector since she was eight and wanted a sweet her nurse had forbidden her. Pressing the palm of her hand to her stomach she closed her eyes concentrating on taking even and deep breaths. She’d have to find a way to apologize to Ector later. Right now she couldn’t afford for him to disagree with or be reluctant to follow any directive she gave. 

Opening her door she spotted a guard. “Send for my lady’s maid. I require her presence immediately.” 

“Right away your majesty.” 

Closing the door she leant her head against the wood. This was a royal mess and she could barely even bring herself to be properly furious. Shuddering she pulled back and stepped to her wardrobe and opened the thin wooden doors on it. Running her fingers along she pulled out her great green gown. If she was doing this she was doing it as the princess of Nemeth.

 

 

Mithian curtsied as she entered the nearly empty small council chamber. “Your majesty.” 

“Do I want to know why you’ve changed your tune since yesterday?” Arthur asked, his voice tight. 

She flicked her eyes up at him and had to hide a wince, his eyes had dark circles under them a certain slump to his shoulders as he sat in the chair at the head of the table. Her mouth thinned, her mercy for him was limited. “My apologies, I don’t remember colossal stupidity being something I should react well to.” 

He huffed and waved her forward. “Oh good, you’re still speaking to me. Why’d you go through Kay to be brought here?” 

“Because you don’t want it to appear you acted on my behest, which while ridiculous, is exactly what it’d look like if I marched into this room without an invite.” She said taking a seat at the table. Looking around she categorized exactly who was there. Gaius was unsurprisingly present, Merlin was in one corner, Sir Kay, Lord Bruin were at the table; surprisingly Lord Candor was absent. “Lord Candor left already?” 

“Soon to leave likely.” Arthur ran a hand through his hair. “He’s asked to be left in his rooms with a headache.” 

Mithian sighed in acceptance and considered the new king, as well as the other lords. “I believe we all wish for Camelot to remain standing?” 

“Uther’s been losing himself for the last few years.” Lord Bruin said slowly. “He’s always been a focused and passionate man, but risking treaties over his hunt?” Shaking his head the lord knocked on the table absently. “This kingdom will be better without him if it doesn’t fall apart over his death.” 

Gaius cleared his throat. “Camelot is my home, I have served it for my entire life, I could never leave.” 

Sir Kay crossed his arms over his chest. “Doesn’t matter how it came about, Arthur is the rightful heir.” 

Arthur pulled the attention back to him. “I appreciate all your sentiments, but advice on how to keep this kingdom together is why I’ve called you here.” 

“We need to have you crowned within the week.” Mithian said sharply. As the men looked at her she continued. “You have the bloodline, but without a formal crowning there are those who could and will challenge you. Once crowned your claim to the throne is stronger. You have the army, but if you lose too many vassals to rebellion there will be no holding of this kingdom together.” 

“She’s right.” Lord Bruin nodded. “You’ll want to make the girl a counselor for the moment as well. With Candor preparing to run for it, you need to appoint someone anyways. And a show of your commitment to your father’s treaties, would help keep the vultures at bay.” 

Arthur looked at her. “Would you accept if I offered?” 

“Yes.” She gave him a slight tilt of acknowledgement. “Nemeth needs Camelot to be secure or else I’m wasting my time here. Though you won’t like my first piece of advice.” 

He didn’t look away. “What is your first piece of advice then advisor Mithian.” 

She looked to Gaius. “The dismissal from this council of Gaius and Geoffrey of Monmouth.” 

“That’s ridiculous.” Gaius said startled. “I’ve been a loyal servant of the Pendragon line since I was a boy. You would have me thrown out of the court?” 

“No.” Mithian shook her head. “I would not have you thrown out of the court. You’re an excellent physician and as you say I have no doubt you’re loyal to the Pendragon line. Even on the larger council and in the court in general your advice and presence would be a benefit. But here, on the small council? Here I’d say your time should come to an end.” 

Arthur spoke as the physician floundered. “Why? Gaius has been a loyal and good man here in Camelot when you few have been willing to challenge their king.” 

“Has he?” Mithian looked around the table. “Despite Uther’s laws he brought and harbored the most powerful warlock to have ever been born within these walls. He’s hidden and assisted in the escape of dozens of witches and warlocks, kept banned texts and books. Yet in the same breath he has stood by allowing others to be caught.”

Lord Bruin made a sound of outrage. “Is this true? You haven’t just been squirreling a few magical children away here and there, you’ve been actively harboring a warlock?” 

Gaius blanched, looking at Mithian he spoke sharply. “You would get him killed?” 

“I’m not killing anyone.” Arthur cut over them all. “My first formal act as king will be to revoke the ban on magic.” He gestured to Mithian. “Please continue with why you think a man who is like an uncle to me, should no longer serve on my council?” 

Mithian’s fingers tightened in the folds of her dress out of sight. “Tell me Gaius how long have you known one of your charges inside this castle was born with magic? And when did you decide drugging that charge, regularly instead of attempting to help them was the appropriate method of care?” 

Gaius’s eyes flicked between Arthur and herself. The rest of the lords seemed confounded and fascinated. “I see your brother found out about his wife’s abilities.” 

“Considering she almost exploded him with uncontrollable fire in the woods after he rescued her, yes he did. Which what was your plan, having an incredibly powerful witch and seer, with absolutely no control or knowledge of her power, in the center of Camelot’s court?” She let her gaze fix on the old man without mercy. “What would you have done the next time Uther infuriated her enough for her to lose control?” 

“It wasn’t safe for her to know what she could do!” Gaius looked around the table. “The lady Morgana has always been impulsive and headstrong. It was best for her to never know what she was. I was trying to protect her.” 

She didn’t look away from him, she was unimpressed. “Yes, protect her.” Sarcasm dripped from her voice. “I’m sure that’s what you thought you were doing. But tell me is there a single person you’ve never lied to and manipulated into doing what you wanted?” 

Gaius held her gaze. “Do you?” 

“My father, King of Nemeth holds my loyalty and unless you wish to count childhood fibs to get out of trouble by blaming my brother for mischief, then no I have never lied to him.” Mithian tilted her chin up ever so slightly. 

Finally Gaius let his gaze drop his shoulders slumping. “I’ve tried to keep everyone alive.” 

“You had too many loyalties.” She said softly, the man was neither a cruel nor a stupid man. He was just too kind and incapable of making the hard choices. 

“Perhaps you’re right.” Gaius unhooked the small broach of a member of the small council. Setting it down on the table he looked towards Arthur. “Shall I leave now?” 

Arthur looked irritated. “You can remain for the rest of this meeting. But I accept your resignation.” He glared over at Mithian. “So who do you suggest I have become advisor in his place? Or in the place of Geoffrey? Whom I assume you wish to replace because of his age and clear inability to reliably do much of anything.” 

“You’d be correct.” She clasped her hands and breathed in watching the sharp looks focused on her. “Gaius’s seat should go to his apprentice, and who you should appoint as your court sorcerer as soon as possible. Merlin.” 

“What?!” Merlin yelped from the corner where he’d been silently avoiding being noticed. 

Arthur choked. “Merlin? You want me to make Merlin an advisor? He’s my servant, and he’s just an apprentice!” 

“Exactly.” Mithian raised a brow at the king. “Forgive me for saying so but I was in Camelot for less than a day before I knew he was whose council you listened to most. It’s no surprise, despite his lack of title he’s followed you to war and battle without a weapon or armor. Of all your vassals his loyalty is the most assured. I may be invested in your reign succeeding but I will neither hold this position for long, nor should you trust me implicitly. Merlin has risked his life for yours every day of his life since he came to Camelot.” 

Lord Bruin spoke up. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but you’re implying that the serving boy is the most powerful warlock ever born you referred to early?” There was no hiding the man’s incredulity. 

“Apparently there are Druid prophesies about him or something.” Arthur said absently while focusing entirely on Merlin. “You might as well join us then Merlin, she’s got a point.” 

Mithian glanced significantly to the chair to Arthur’s left that was empty due to Candor’s absence. Merlin shakily slipped into it. He was perched awkwardly on the edge of his seat and picked at his neckerchief. She made a humming sound pulling attention back to herself. “The other seat should go to the lady DuBois, I believe her politics are in line with your own and she does hold a great deal of clout.” 

“She’s also terrifying and none of the lords would speak out at her directly.” Lord Bruin chuckled. “I must say princess, interesting pick. I agree, though may I suggest you don’t give the princess a proper seat on this council? I have no doubt her advice will be beneficial, for now. But well.” He gave her a wink. 

Arthur closed his eyes and scrubbed at his face. “Fine. I appoint Merlin as councilor of the small council and court sorcerer.” He flicked his eyes to the scribe in the corner who was writing at an insane pace. “Write that up would you and I’ll put my seal on it after we’re done.” 

Focusing back on the table he seemed to consider. “Lady DuBois is hereafter appointed to my council. The seats of Gaius and Lord Candor are hereby revoked. The princess Mithian is to be given the title of councilor pro-tempore. Are there any objections?” 

No one said anything. He gave a short nod. “Good, guard! Go send for the Lady DuBois.” 

The man gave a short bow before scurrying out of the room. Arthur watched him go before speaking. “There are several matters that need to be seen to. I’ve already sent word to all of our allies informing them I intend to honor our alliances. We can discuss what to do with Uther’s body later, for now it’s fine in the catacomb. We’ll have to agree on a formal revoking of the ban on magic before leaving this room. Also a way to secure the realm at least for the near future will be needed.” 

“If I may.” Sir Kay spoke up for the first time in a while. “You have a very short window of chaos that should be capitalized on. Between now and your crowning, anything you sign into law will have very little attention paid to it.” 

Mithian gave a pleased sounding hum. “You should reach out to the Druids and other magical favorable nations immediately. You’ll need the additional support.” 

“We can increase our amount of knights, if I ennoble those men with the skill and character for it.” Arthur mused thoughtfully. “We’ll need the men in any case, but it will help to have men indebted to the crown and myself serving inside the army.” 

Sir Kay grunted. “It would help prevent you from losing your hold on it.” 

Bruin spoke up. “You need to name an heir. The more secure the nation the better.” 

“Who would he name?” Kay asked. “The DuBois and Pendragon families were almost completely killed off from the wars. Anyone he named would be too distantly related to hold any real claim or ability to hold the throne.” 

There was a polite cough. All of their heads turned towards Merlin. “Um...that is what about the lady Morgana?” 

“You’re not serious?” Kay asked in shock. “She’s a bastard, and married to a foreigner.” He looked to Mithian. “No offense.” 

Arthur held up his hand. “No, he’s right.” His brow furrowed in thought. “She’s Uther’s daughter, Baroness of the lands of Gedref as well as the Isle of Mara and married to an accomplished army general who has royal blood as well. Nemeth might not be a military power capable of forcing her claim. But if I were to prepare the forms legitimizing her, as well as any lands that need to be seized by the crown could be awarded to her. That, as well as if Nemeth were amenable to a change to our treaty, insisting that the first born child of her union marries into a noble family of Camelot...that would work wouldn’t it?” 

“It could be arranged easily enough.” Mithian agreed.

Lord Bruin’s eyes narrowed thoughtfully, his head tilting slightly. “It would be the strongest claim and that husband of hers could likely hold the army long enough for her to establish herself.” 

Arthur turned to Gaius. “Would you see to the lady Morgana’s affairs? I want to have every scrap of parchment from our archive, library and vault with her name on it on my desk by tomorrow evening. Can you do that?” 

“Yes sire.” Gaius nodded. 

“Next we could likely arrange your crowning in four days time at the soonest. Should I see to those preparations?” Lord Bruin spoke up. 

Arthur gave a flick of his wrist. “See to it.” 

“Should we invite the Druids?” Merlin asked stiffly. His eyes darted about as he shifted slightly in his seat. “It’s just thanks to the purges most people are afraid of magic. If you can show you have magic users behind you...it might make things difficult, but it’d...it’d be a show of strength.” 

“Druids aren’t violent or war like. They’re a peaceful people, they would not help him fight any uprisings.” Gaius chastised lightly. 

Merlin winced. “Well, most people don’t know that?” 

Mithian decided to bail out the poor boy who clearly hadn’t a clue what he was doing. She’d have to drag him to after hours lessons on espionage and court intrigue as well, honestly. “It might be wise, and it would be a show that Arthur means to make changes.” She looked to Arthur. “You’ll want to revoke several laws, if you make it a point your father had become a tyrant and your actions were for your people...it won’t help with your nobles, but with the common people? With them it will help.” 

“Perhaps some of the harsher sentences, and a turn from execution to banishment for several crimes?” Lord Bruin suggested. “That could be popular. Then for the nobles...perhaps a halving of the taxes for one month. It would financially be difficult, but it would give you some breathing room.” 

Arthur drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair. “Allowing hunting on the royal lands too for a year’s time in celebration of my ascension to the throne.” He looked to Merlin. “Could you do the ceremony of sacrificing a boar to the god Camulos the morning before my coronation?” 

“I think so?” Merlin frowned in thought. “I can find out if you let me read the books in the vaults.” 

Mithian spoke up. “There are several powerful and ancient weapons and items in your vaults. If you were to give some of the...less dangerous ones to your nobles as gifts, in acknowledgment of their loyalty it could only help.” She felt a knot untwist in her chest as she listened to her idea be debated about the table. They just might secure the kingdom in time. Only time would tell, but there was hope. She would need to write to Karac as soon as this meeting ended. Though that probably wouldn’t be for hours. Still, it was the first chance at hope since this whole thing had begun.


	6. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm spending all day tomorrow with the family so I'm posting this a bit early. Hope you guys enjoy, I think this one will answer some questions for you.

Merlin flipped through the pages of the ancient magical texts in front of him. He’d been through dozens; who had known Uther had kept this many illegal books? Apparently he’d been adverse to burning books, just not people. Biting his lip, Merlin read over the ceremony. They were bringing the old religion back and as court sorcerer he’d be in charge of sacrifices, and anything else to do with the old ways. 

He cringed at the notes on how to cut out the intestines of the boar, during the sacrifice to Camulos. It was just gross. 

“How’s ancient ceremony going?” Arthur asked as he dropped down besides him, his own stack of texts in his arms. 

Merlin looked up at his friend. “I can see why the old religion went out of fashion.”

“What, human sacrifice? Cause I thought that was a rumor.” Arthur leaned over his shoulder. 

Swatting his friend away he turned the page. “No, well yes but they’re not necessary.” Merlin shrugged. “But there’s a lot of chanting and...you’ll like it. Your patron deity accepts burnt offerings of the intestines of animals you've hunted.” 

“Convenient, and you said hunting was a pointless pursuit.” Arthur cuffed him lightly before re-settling back down to his seat. 

Merlin glared at Arthur. “I’m sorry, you’re not the one who’s going to have to burn the things and then chant while breathing in the fumes.” 

“I’m sorry, is that complaining about holding a proper position in my court?” Arthur mocked. 

His eyes narrowed. “Were you complaining about being king of your own court?” 

“Smart.” Arthur huffed. “Why is there so much paperwork?” 

“It’s better than another ‘lesson’ from Mithian.” Merlin shuddered. “I had no idea princesses could curse like that.” 

The king swiveled his head around ensuring they weren't being listened in on. “I swear that woman is a demon. I’ve never had to put up with being insulted so much since I was stuck with you, as a servant.” 

“Her insults involve more threats about removing important bits.” Merlin grabbed the next text in his search to ensure he didn’t accidently mess anything up for Arthur with the rituals. “She give you homework?” 

Arthur crossed his arms. “I’m the king, I don’t have homework.” There was a pause. “I’m writing every noble with my list of demands, changes and invitations to court. As well as summoning the men I know who could make knights if given the chance.” 

“It’ll be good to have Lancelot back.” He grinned. “You escape the latest attempt of the others to force you into a marriage?” 

Arthur dug his quill into the ink rather aggressively. “Considering I murdered my own father? None of the foreign princesses want to marry me. So I just have to dodge the ladies of Camelot.” 

“Silver linings and all that?” Merlin ducked the bowl that went sailing by his head. “Oh don’t be sore, you prat!” 

////

Morgana heaved into the bushes. The foul bile stung at her nose and throat as she emptied her stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut. Something was really wrong, but she couldn’t bring this to Karac; not when she knew he’d drop everything to care for her. Helping these poor people was more important. There were slavers, a repugnant practice, not to mention Cendred was an awful man. Risking this war over a simple illness wasn’t happening. 

They would be reaching the next village of Horndon in another few hours. Once there she could hunt down a village healer or someone for assistance. She straightened up and plastered on a smile as she saw Karac making his way to her as quickly as possible. 

“Are you alright? This isn’t nothing.” His hands fluttered about her sides clearly unsure of where to touch. 

She smiled and hugged Karac to her. “I’m fine, but I promise to come to you if it becomes serious.” 

“You’re sure?” Karac’s voice was thick. “I can get you to Nemeth’s capitol and to our court healer in less than a day. It would be no issue. If something happened to you….” 

“Hey,” Morgana leaned back slightly and cradled her husband’s face. “This is just a minor illness. It’s nothing serious. I promise, I feel fine. Just a bit more tired than normal.” 

He let out a gust of air, his eyes closing as he leaned his forehead against her’s. His arms wrapped around her waist. “Please keep Corvus with you during the fighting today.” 

“Alright, if it makes you feel better.” Her lips quirked up at the sides. “Though what you think a dog is going to do I can’t with magic, I don’t know.” 

He shifted kissing her neck softly. “You should be careful with how much magic you use. The ravens sound like a battle legend not magic necessarily.” 

“Darling, the Saxon’s have been referring to me as the triminutive goddess of war and fate. I doubt my magic will remain a secret for long.” She bit her lip nervously, the reaction of the war band to her birds hadn’t been expected. 

Karac’s muscles turned to stone beneath her hands. “I don’t care what I have to do to keep their mouths shut I’ll do it. No one is taking you away from me.” His head pulled back, his face flushed. “Not that I own you or you’re any less than me. Of course if you wanted to leave I wouldn’t stop you. I ah…” 

“I know what you meant.” Morgana brushed some of his hair behind one ear, it made her smile how his blond curls always seemed to be in a state of mild disarray. “You do know according to the law I do belong to you.” 

His eyes glowed ever so slightly, brow crinkling. “You are my mate. I swore my everything to you. What the law says is worthless. We’re equals.” 

She smiled softly at him. “You should go see to our troops. I need to wash my mouth out. I’ll join you shortly.” 

“If you’re sure?” Karac wavered clearly unhappy at the idea of leaving. His eyes scanning her face. 

Morgana laid her hands on his chest and pushed him back slightly. “Go, I’m sure.” 

////

Lord Bruin considered his prospects. As a member of Camelot’s small council he had picked a side in remaining on it after the murder of Uther. His territory was close to Gedref and lord Boron’s lands. With Sir Leon Boron marrying Mithian, well he knew which way his bread was buttered. If Camelot fell those lands would be claimed by Nemeth immediately. 

Picking up two cups of mead he made his way to where his son was sitting. “Balan, what do you think of our current situation?” 

“I think if there was ever a moment to increase our power, now is it.” His son’s jaw ticked to the side. “And that we owe Arthur, as much as it pains me; for saving you from Uther’s madness.” 

Bruin set the mead down and sat across from his boy. Looking at his son he felt pride at the defined features and dark hair of his heir. Years in Camelot’s army as a knight had served the boy well. “There are worse kings to serve than an idealistic young boy.” 

“He’s a pillock.” Balan grimaced. “A right ass from what I remember.” 

“Like all young men he’s grown up.” Bruin chuckled as he drank from his cup of mead. “I seem to remember having to lose my son to the border garrisons because he couldn’t keep it in his pants and deflowered the wrong lady.” 

Balan flushed. “She was as keen as I was.” 

“Which is the reason I didn’t throw you out of our house for it.” He sighed remembering his son’s teenage years, the boy had been far too charming for his own good. “It was the other lady, the shopkeeper's daughter and the prostitute that made a neat marriage impossible.” 

Rubbing the back of his head Balan snorted. “They were all as willing as I, and none of them wanted a marriage.” He gave his father a pointed look. “And that other lady already had a noble husband.” 

“Whom I had to buy off to prevent a claim against you being brought.” Bruin chided. 

His son gave an unrepentant and unfortunately smug grin. “I’ve learned my lesson, no bedding women of class without marriage.” 

“Do I want to know?” Bruin pinched the bridge of his nose, why did his son have no regard for keeping it in his pants? Well there were some redeeming facts, the boy had never been cruel or hard. He just placed no value in chastity. “Don’t answer that, I don’t want to know. Are you willing to not buck a marriage if I arrange one? You do need to provide our house with legitimate heirs.” 

Balan choked on his mead. “You’re serious?” 

“Deadly.” He deadpanned. 

Groaning Balan set his mead down. “Look, I have nothing against the idea of marriage. I’m even capable of fidelity. It’s been years since I wanted to bed any girl who was willing. My last lover didn’t wish to leave the border and we parted on amicable terms. But father, I don’t care for court girls. I like intelligence, willingness to get one's hands dirty, and honest loyalty. Both myself and any woman you chose would be miserable if she didn’t have those traits. I would do my duty, but she would know that was all it was. I hardly believe a woman would be happy knowing her husband merely tolerated her out of duty.” 

“Well you’re going to need to find a lady you want me to begin talks with if you want any say in who it is. If a war comes you’ll need children as quickly as possible.” He stood up moved to touch his son before pulling his hand back. “I ask only you choose someone of an appropriate rank.” 

Balan made a sound of agreement. “So, how do we plan to gain power while propping up this new king?” 

////

Banba looked up to the sky as she stood inside the circle in the village’s grove. Raising her hands she began the slow greeting of the day. A raven flew across her field of vision. Perhaps the goddess was blessing them finally? Continuing her chants, she lowered arms and turned to walk back to her village. 

Pausing in her steps she realized the tree was full of ravens. It was surreal, she knew nothing good could come of an omen like that. Or perhaps nothing but good? Opening her mouth she realized she needed to warn her fellows. Her cry never left her mouth. 

A leather gloved hand covered her mouth, an arm hooking her round the waist and dragging her backwards. Kicking out despite her age she fought futility. Eyes wide she opened her mouth and bit down. 

 

 

A dark haired woman in black furs and expensive chainmail slammed the door of the cellar open. “What’s the meaning of this?” 

Banba glared spitefully up at what must be the leader of the raiders, come to burn her home to the ground. If she could control magic without words she’d have smote them at first chance. Her bones ached from her captivity, being seventy wasn’t easy. The bastards had gagged her however and she was stuck merely glaring, they’d have to kill her before she’d cooperate. 

The warrior who’d captured her stepped towards the dark woman shuffling nervously. “She resisted and well...I wasn’t sure what to do with her? You said no killing.” 

“You were so threatened by an old woman you had to bind her?” The woman scoffed moving into the hut. She crouched down besides her, reaching for the knots. 

Banba jerked forward in an attempt to slam her head into the leader. If she could just hurt her, they might let her have some last words. And then, well once she had use of her voice she would kill them all. 

The lady pulled back sharply, easily avoiding her attack. “I see why you scared the men.” She tilted her head and looked at her curiously. 

It struck Banba that the woman hardly looked real in this lighting. Her pale skin almost seemed to glow against the black of her furs, her dark hair braided out of her face, red lips quirked in interest. Banba really wanted to spit at her. 

“I won’t touch you without your permission.” Holding up her hands the woman rocked back onto her heels as she remained crouched down. Then her eyes flared a brilliant gold. 

Gaping Banba felt her ropes loosen, the girl hadn’t used a single word of power. Shakily she reached up pulling the gag out of her own mouth. “What do you want?” She managed to croak, her throat was rather dry from trying to chew through her gag. 

The woman’s eyebrow rose. “Well I was hoping to have a word with the village's healer. But I think it’s a bit more pressing we get you out of this cellar and get some food and water into you.” 

“Why are you helping me? You’re nothing but a dirty slave trader.” She scowled at the woman. 

“I’m not a slave trader!” The woman’s face blanched. “Sweet goddess no wonder you bit Unlaf’s hand.” Standing she held out her hand. “My name is Morgana, and if you follow me I can prove it to you.” 

Banba hesitantly accepted the hand. The woman, Morgana gently helped her to her feet. With care she guided her out of the cellar. 

Looking around Banba stared in shock as she realized the civilians were moving about as if the large warriors weren’t a threat at all. Following the dark lady she found herself assisted to a bench by one of their guardian trees. A waterskin was pressed into her hands. Sipping at the water, her eyes never stopped moving as she took in the unharmed village. The wooden fort had its doors thrown open, a line of men looting the place. “Who are you?” 

“Let’s say we’re a party interested in harming Cendred’s interests. For now, that means following the trail of the slave traders and crushing them utterly.” Morgana replied as she sat down besides her. 

A caw from overhead was the only warning before a bird swooped down landing on the lady’s shoulder. It nipped at the fingers the lady stroked playfully along its beak. 

Banba took in the lady again, well then, the goddesses came in many forms. “You wished to speak to a healer?” If she could serve the goddess she was named for a single part of, that was her duty. 

“Oh,” Morgana flushed slightly. “I’ve been ill and wished to speak with someone about it.” 

“Ill?” She looked up and down the woman. If she was ill she must be a human sorceress blessed by the goddess. Which, well that was a relief. No one wanted a goddess of war and fate to walk the mortal realm with no warning. She frowned though, the woman hardly looked ill. 

Shifting Morgana bit her lip. “I’ve been nauseous, foods I’d normally be able to eat I haven’t been able to stomach. Then my feet have been swelling slightly, then I’ve been tired. I don’t feel ill most of the time though, but it’s becoming noticeable.” 

Banba stared at the woman in disbelief, she couldn’t be missing the likely reason behind those symptoms? “When was the last time you had your bleeding?” 

“Early december, but that’s not unusual.” The girl’s fingers began to twist in her lap. 

She stared incredulously, but then gentled. Banba could see that the girl was still young, the power that seemed to be emanating from her hid it, but it was still true. “That was over three months ago.” She gently prodded, she glanced at the ring around the woman’s finger. “Your husband, has he been visiting your bed?” 

“What?” Morgana pulled back slightly before huffing. “I’m not pregnant, that’s not possible.” 

Banba raised a single brow at her. “And why’s that?” 

“He...um…” Her face flushed violently. “He can’t have kids….?” 

The woman chuckled. “He tell you that to get you into bed?” 

“No!” Breathing deeply, the clearly mortified woman shook her head. “It’s not that um….” She looked to the side clearly unwilling to keep speaking. 

Banba looked away towards the various warriors running about. Now which one would a clearly more high class woman like the one besides her be with. It would be someone with authority, if this girl was a common saxon she’d eat her own pestle. So..likely either the leader of the Saxons, so the largest most bearded fellow; or someone who also didn’t fit in with the rest. Her eyes narrowed as they landed on a blond man carrying a barrel of ale out of the fort. 

She was an old woman, she’d seen a great many things in her life, and she hadn’t gotten to this age by explaining away the problems. No single man should have been able to carry that barrel. His clean shaved face and neater, more tailored to his body clothing, gave way his differences. “He your husband?” She gestured to the boy. 

Morgana nodded. “yes….” 

Banba gave the boy another look over, huh his features were remarkably androgynous, that with the strength that didn’t match his frame? “He a warlock like you?” 

“....something like that.” The lady replied slowly. 

“I assume the boy’s a eunuch, probably a war wound when he was young?” She didn’t mention several rituals she knew could have lead to becoming infertile. There were dangers to magic after all. 

Morgana bit her lip but gave a short nod. “He’s the only person I’ve shared a bed with. So you see it’s not possible.” 

Banba stared at the girl and sighed. Holding out her hands she grumbled, honestly, young people. “Let your magic touch mine.” She clutched the girl’s hands and closed her eyes. A slow revealing chant fell from her lips as she concentrated. 

She could feel the magic in the air as her own spread out. It was astonishing to feel the girl’s magic. It was powerful, rooted and ebbing with the magic of the ground and air around her. Banba had never felt a thing like it before. It was as if a high priestess had lost her ability to control her magic. Feeling the girl’s magic she could sense so much. The world seemed to blend into new colors as she deepened the connection. 

Cocking her head to the side she followed a tendril of magic that seemed to be bound away from the girl, reaching out to her husband. Banba sucked in a breath and stopped chanting the connection falling away. “You….” Reaching up she pinched her nose, how did something like this even happen. “I’m surprised you didn’t die performing the high priestess rituals, what made you think that was a good idea girl?” 

“Uh….I didn’t?” Morgana tilted her head. “I mean I suppose the wedding vows were similar to the oaths of a priestess. And I could feel my magic during the wedding, but I thought it must have just been my emotions affecting it and my magic agreeing to the marriage.”

“You used the old vows? Did...you’re from Camelot, only a girl from that cursed place would be stupid enough to take old vows when they’re a natural witch.” Shaking her head she pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes. Dear lord, if this girl wasn’t blessed by the goddess she’d probably be dead. 

The girl tightened. “So what if I am? And it’s not like I’ve had anyone to teach me. There’s only two of us with magic and we only have a few books to work from.” 

“Books? You...Right magic is life itself.” Banba began to lecture. “And you never trust a fae. I don’t know how you went and got yourself married to one, but fae are tricksters.” 

“I’m not sure about what you’re talking about.” Morgana’s voice tightened, her eyes glinting dangerously. 

Holding up a hand Banba scoffed. “So the fact he feels like an embodiment of the sun? Or the fact his life flows through him without dissipating is just coincidence then? Because I’ve felt the magic contained in hundreds of people and that boy over there is as human as the sun in the sky.” 

“Oh…” The girl blinked seeming to accept that. Then she froze and her eyes widened. “Um...I know fae are tricksters, but Karac...he’s not like that and it wouldn’t change anything if he was raised by humans would it?” 

“Great gods, honestly child what have you been doing? You…” Closing her eyes she tried to calm herself. “Clearly that would matter, if he’d been raised without knowing his possibilities. Alright we’ll stick to the important bits. You went and bound yourself to the natural magic inherent in the elements. You’re a priestess in fact but not in knowledge. How you haven’t blown something up I don’t even want to know. And I’ll be blunt with you, with how much magic you had to have been leaking during that ceremony, well it had to go somewhere.” 

////

Morgana stared at the old woman in disbelief, she couldn’t be serious...could she? But then she remembered the burning of her magic under her skin that had taken weeks to truly dissipate. And..well...but that wasn’t. “That’s not possible.” 

“Girl, it’s not a matter of theory it’s a matter of fact. But if you want I can coach you through finding the feel of life around you. I can’t feel it for more than a few yards, and that’s with verbal chanting. You, I have a feeling won’t be limited by that.” 

 

 

Morgana hugged Corvus to herself tightly, his fur was comforting under her fingers as she curled her fingers into it. “What am I going to do.” She whispered into the dog’s fur. 

He whined pushing his wet nose into her neck. 

Chuckling she buried her face into his grey, scratchy fur. She shivered as she heard the light footsteps of Karac approaching her. 

“Morgana?” His voice was hesitant. 

She sniffed pulling back and wiping away any tears she may have shed. “You’re done early.” 

“Oh the villagers are throwing a party and got really into helping with us loot the fort….” He dropped down onto one knee besides her. “What’s wrong? You spoke to the village druid?” 

Morgana turned and hugged him tightly. She didn’t...she didn’t know how to tell him. If she barely believed the facts, and then only because it was her body and her magic that had done this she’d have never believed. Why on earth would Karac trust this? Trust her? 

“Hey, whatever it is we’ll figure it out together.” He wrapped his arms around her as he began to rub her back soothingly. “I promise, I don’t care if I have to fly you to a proper physician right now I’ll do it.” 

She chuckled wetly into his shoulder. With shaking breaths she pulled back, her hands on his shoulders. “I’m not sick.” 

“Shouldn’t that be good news?” His voice caught. “Morgana’s what’s wrong?” 

The words stuck in her throat, she had to tell him. It was a miracle already his senses hadn’t told him. This couldn’t be hidden, and he needed to know even if he didn’t believe her. “I’m pregnant.” 

Karac froze under her hands. His eyes widened in shock, mouth parting slightly. Then his eyes flicked down to her stomach and she could tell he was confirming it, which...well she’d learned him fairly well. He made a slight wheezing sound. “...how is this possible?” 

Biting her lip, Morgana wished she could prove that what she was about to say was the truth, because it was! Flicking her eyes up to him through her lashes she told the truth. “Our marriage vows, I didn’t mean to but they were similar to the vows a witch or warlock uses when becoming a high practitioner of the old religion. Apparently there is a reason priests and priestesses aren’t married after their vows. My magic...I wasn’t controlling it, magic is a part of life and it had to go somewhere…..” 

“Is it…” Karac swallowed nervously, though his hands hadn’t let go their lose hold of her. “...mine?” 

“Yes.” 

He let out a little sound of surprise. For a few painfully long seconds she thought she’d broken him. But then, then his face broke out into a massive smile that was all teeth. “It’s ours? Yours and mine!” Karac moved his arm pressing his hand against her stomach, a look of awe in his face. 

Morgana dropped her own hand on top of his. “You believe me?” She breathed out, barely able to believe it. 

“Of course.” He used his other hand to catch her around the base of the neck pulling her into a kiss. “I love you, and I have no reason to doubt you. And I remember how your magic was sparking from you almost constantly those first few weeks.” 

Closing her eyes she let her head rest against his. “What are we going to do?” 

“We’ll figure it out.” Karac pulled her into a tight hug that she melted into.


	7. Gwen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year guys! 
> 
> Let's hope this year is actually not complete shit.

Gwen’s eyes flew open as she gasped in shock, awareness rushing through her. Coughing she hacked up water; her eyes stung as she sat upright. As she managed to breath as she pressed her hand to her side and hissed in pain.

“Rise and shine, we’re marching out in ten minutes.” Godwiff grinned down at her, a bucket hanging from his hand. 

She pushed some of her hair out of her face, it was dripping wet. “Did you just dump that on me?” 

“You pass out you get the bucket.” He shrugged unrepentantly. “But you didn’t throw up, and I don’t think anything is broken. Congratulations you get to go into your first battle tonight.” 

She stared up at him in disbelief. “You’re not serious. The closest enemy position is a castle. We don’t have the men or equipment to take a castle.” 

Godwiff crossed his arms over his chest. “We’re sending in our best team to kill the guards and open the gate. They don’t know we’re here yet so the element of surprise is ours.” 

Gwen couldn’t help it, she scoffed. “That’s your plan? If it fails we’ll lose a lot of men.” 

“You have a better idea?” He looked at her curiously. 

“Several.” She bit her lip. “But I’ll need a dress and a bath. And your least warriorish looking female warrior.” 

He smoothed his beard. “I’m listening?” 

////

Arthur’s leg was bouncing, restless energy curling round him. He wasn’t used to the endless meetings, paperwork, and more meetings being king required. Despite being exhausted from the lack of sleep he was itching to do something, swing his sword, punch something, anything! But no, he was stuck. “Is there anything else that needs my signature at this exact moment?”

“Your majesty the men needed to catch a wild boar to be sacrificed at your crowning need to be selected.” Lord Bruins said as he shuffled through more paperwork. “Also Uther failed to properly replace the lady Morgana after she ceased looking after the financial keep of Camelot. If you don’t find someone to manage it in the next three days the servants will no longer be being paid, or the guards and as I’m sure you’re aware that would be unfortunate.” 

He really wished Merlin wasn’t still a prisoner to the library so he could throw something at him, it would just make him feel better. “You're the treasurer surely you can handle that?” 

“Unfortunately I run your taxation, investment, and trade all run through me. I quite simply don't’ have the time to run a household. May I suggest my son? If he is to replace my position on the council someday he could use the practice.” Bruin suggested.

Arthur wracked his brain to remember the man’s son. “Isn’t your son Balan a flirt and serial seducer?” 

“He hasn’t bedded a married woman since he was sixteen your majesty. Besides he has never touched a woman who didn’t want to be touched. Nor has he treated a woman badly, just...carelessly.” Bruin shrugged. “He has his flaws but he’s smart, and he’s kept his indiscretions private and limited since he was a teen.” 

Rubbing at his chin Arthur consider. He did remember the knight, he’d had a good head on his shoulders most of the time. Also...there were a lot of ladies trying to seduce him at the moment and a charming man in court to distract them now that Karac was gone would be a blessing in more ways than the obvious. “Fine, draw up the paperwork and I’ll appoint him to overseeing the financial running of the city.” 

“And the boar hunt your majesty?” Lord Bruin prodded. 

“Send Sir Leon and a group of ten knights with the dogs. I trust he can handle it.” Arthur ran his hand through his hair. “What else?” 

Lord Bruin cleared his throat and picked up a letter. “King Godwinn and his daughter will be arriving for your coronation. The late king had begun talks between the two of them over uniting his kingdom to yours through marriage.” 

“I’m sorry, I must have misheard you. Did you just say my father was making arrangements for my marriage and hadn’t mentioned it to me?” He felt a rush of anger, instead of just having his father buried in a commoners plot he should have tried to find a necromancer so he could kill him again. 

The lord pulled up a piece of paper and shoved it towards him. “There was nothing in ink so you need only put off the conversation, perhaps find a courtier to court the lady instead. The alliance is important but I do not believe a marriage with this particular princess would be advantageous.” 

Arthur froze and looked up at the man in disbelief. “You don’t think I should get married as soon as possible?” 

“I think your marriage is an important political event, that could either make or break this nation for good. If you get married at this moment it would need to be to someone with enough power to solidify your claims. Anyone less powerful gives your enemies reason to rally against you. You’ve seen to the succession already, my advice is to wait till an appropriate candidate comes forward. Perhaps a daughter of Bayard? He does have a thirteen year old we could begin negotiations for. Of course the union would have to wait, but it is the most promising option.” 

“I’m not going to marry a child.” He spat out. 

“There is a difference between marrying a child and bedding one your majesty.” Bruin dropped more papers into a box and stood up. “For now you may not be required to. But within three years time if you haven’t wed, any work we’ve done to secure the realm will be undone. Now might be a good time to adjust to that. You are a king, there is nothing to say you may not have a lover who you actually love so long as your wife bares you heirs. I’m unsure of your relations with the new court sorcerer but if he is to your fancy no one will care. So long as you rule well you could bed a horse and no one would say anything. Rule poorly and you will lose your life as easily as your father lost his.” 

Arthur gaped. “Merlin?” 

“In his case it might even be advantageous, after all if he’s as powerful as I’ve been led to believe; having a known, intimate relationship with him could keep some of your enemies from declaring themselves as such.” Bruin smoothed the front of his robes. “Of course if your relationship with the boy isn’t of that nature you may wish not to correct anyone who comes to the wrong conclusions. Now if you’d excuse me I need to see to some things. You need to speak to the princess Mithian about establishing a better spy network than your father had.” 

Arthur pulled himself together. “Of course, you may take your leave.” He waited till the lord had left his chambers before collapsing into a chair and cradling his head. Dear gods what even was this? He wasn’t ready, he’d been a fool to think he could do this at all. 

He was unsure of how long he sat there trying to grasp at the last straws of his sanity when the door opened and Mithian stepped in. “You look awful.” 

Grunting he gestured to the open chair. “I’m sure.” 

“When was the last time you ate?” She asked, one hand falling on her hip. 

His brows furrowed as he considered. “I’m not sure actually.” 

“I’ll be right back.” She left the room in a swish of skirts. 

Arthur thunked his head down on the table with a groan. Why was he doing this by himself? Morgana should be here, he could give her the crown and keep being the military leader, it’s what he was good at anyways. But no, she got to go off and fight the war and he was stuck with this damned position. 

“The servants will bring up some dinner for us.” Mithian reentered the room and poured two healthy cups of wine and set one down by the side of his head. “So, what was the final straw today?” 

He groaned. “Lord Bruin advised I not marry and instead spread rumors that Merlin and I are lovers because he’s apparently a scary scary mage.” 

“Interesting,” She hummed as she sipped at her wine. “I can certainly see the appeal. It might hurt some options for marriage though so it’s a fine line to walk. Might I suggest leaving such a thing ambiguous?” 

Arthur picked his head up and drank a long swig of his wine. “Why would I do that? He’s...he’s Merlin!” 

Mithian chuckled as she began to put away various pieces of paper about the table. “First everyone knows that such things happen behind closed doors often enough. Second no bastard children to worry about or scandal of impregnating a married woman. Third he is the most powerful warlock to have ever been born. Once that’s firmly established well, his close support will be important.” She stuffed his signed letters into the outgoing box and the rest into the three boxes of in progress decisions. “Now I think it would be sufficient to flaunt your friendship. But there is some merit to Bruin’s suggestion. Though I believe it has a great deal with how he does not wish you to marry yet.” 

“Everyone advised me to get married as soon as possible. Why not you or him?” He looked at her, eyes narrowing. 

“In my case?” Mithian waved her hand idaly. “I consider you a friend and would like for you not to be unhappily married. That and I can see the benefits in waiting.” She pulled his pen out of the inkwell and set it down on it’s side. “In Lord Bruin’s case my guess is that he’s unsure of your eventually victory. If you fail to hold the throne it’s better you not have children that can contest whomever usurps you.” 

Arthur’s jaw tightened. “He thinks I’ll fail?” 

“Hardly, he’s preparing for you to fail. There’s a difference.” She sipped from her wine. “Which brings us to the reason for my visit besides making sure you’re taking care of yourself.” 

“I don't’ understand, how is preparation for my failure not dangerously close to treason?” He asked lowly. 

Mithian gave him a pitying look. “Uther was a tyrant in part because he failed to understand the difference between self-preservation and treason. Lord Bruin stands to gain the most if you succeed, therefore he’s loyal to you. However he is not a stupid man and is ensuring that should you fall, his house does not. Now I have a list of spymaster candidates for you to look at. Your father left the post completely spread out and unsecure and you’ll need completely new leadership.” She set a stack of parchment down in front of him. 

He couldn’t help it, he whimpered. “Can’t you just pick one?” 

“I’m loyal to a different nation. Consider our friendship the only reason I’m not accepting that offer in a second.” She gave him a sharp look. “It’s kind of you to trust me, but you should be cautious whom you give trust to. My first loyalty will always be to Nemeth. If I thought it would help my kingdom I’d kill you right here and now.” Mithian spun a ring around her finger, flicking the metal a spine turned up from it. “It wouldn’t even be difficult.” 

Swallowing thickly Arthur had to resist his instincts to move as far away from the assassin’s weapon as possible. Forcing a false composure over himself he picked up his cup. “It is easy to forget how dangerous you are.” 

“Which is why I’m good at my job.” She raised her cup at him in a mocking toast before drinking. Clearing her throat she snapped the spine back into the ring. “For now Camelot has failed to have a proper spy network focused on anything save locating magic for years. My recommendation personally would be Lady Alison Melwa. She’s vicious, intelligent, and well placed in your court. Not to mention her future depends on the whims of her brother Lord Melwa at the moment. In exchange for freeing of her of that control you’d have her loyalty.” 

Arthur opened the scrolls. “Who else?” 

“That knight of your’s, Lancelot? As a new member of court and a former commoner will have a great deal of access to the court, and the streets to further establish your network.” Mithian leaned back into her chair, clearly at ease with the topic. “Your father’s spy master will of course have to be killed, considering you already have him in your dungeons you know that as well. The sooner the better.” She twirled a piece of her hair around one finger. “But Lancelot would be a promising candidate. I’d incorporate him regardless of whether you make him the master.” 

Considering the idea he cocked his head to the side. “He’s too honorable for such a profession I believe.” 

“No one is as honorable as they seem.” She said calmly. 

“Even your brother Karac?” He sipped from his wine pointedly. 

Mithain’s mouth curled into a smile. “Who do you think is Nemeth’s best assassin?” 

Arthur choked.

////

Karac unrolled the note attached to the pigeon's leg that had just arrived. Quickly skimming the note they froze. Reading it again, slowly this time they swallowed. Looking up they located Morgana, they broke out into a run. “Morgana!” 

“News from Camelot?” She asked turning away from where she was speaking to Brunhilda. 

Nodding they handed the note over and watched carefully as she began to read. Their ears tuned in to her heart, counting every beat. Morgana’s heart sped up, her fingers trembling as she read the note a second time. Karac waited anxiously, biting their lip, fingers twitching at their sides to reach out but not knowing if it’d be welcomed. 

Morgana let out a small exhale before looking up at them with wide eyes. “He’s really dead. I’m free.” 

Reaching out they carefully cupped the side of her face. “Yes, he’s gone.” 

She looked up at them and beamed, it was like a weight was lifted. And then she was jumping into their arms. “I’m free, my magic is free!” Laughing, her mouth smiling wide she pressed dozens of light kisses over their face. 

Karac’s arms caught her easily, as they held her close. They didn’t say anything just smiling and watching the light shining on her face. Out of the corner of their eye they realized the grass was growing rather suddenly. Laughing they buried their face into her shoulder and spun her around. She could use her magic and nothing could stop her. And they could think of nothing more beautiful than for her to be free like this. 

////

Gwen felt pleased as she made sure her dress was sitting right and didn’t reveal it had been stuffed into a crate for over a week. “Are you ready?” She looked over to Daisy. 

The woman’s face scrunched up. “I think if I move my arms the sleeves will rip.” 

She examined how the fabric was tight around the woman’s shoulders and biceps. “Try not to move your arms too much...and here.” Reaching up she carefully loosened the front of her dress. “The less attention they give to our faces and build, the less they’ll give to finding our daggers.” 

“I do not like this plan.” Daisy shifted her weight. “Without my mail and shield...it's uncomfortable.” 

Gwen smiled and laid her hand on the woman’s forearm. “We women are more than just one thing. You are a great warrior, but that does not mean that is all you are. Tonight you’re going to use your beauty to kill some men and bring glory to the gods. So remember this is just a different kind of weapon than one you can swing.” 

Daisy nodded. “Well, let’s go shall we?” 

“Of course.” Gwen picked up the basket stuffed with grass and hooked her arm through the Saxon woman’s. “Now just remember to smile, think about the celebration we’ll have after killing everyone inside the castle.” 

The woman grinned viciously. “The land here has been easy to loot. Never had peasants help us with the looting before.” 

“Cendred’s been building his army too fast. His country can barely afford the manpower required or the supplies. He’s been pushing the edge of rebellion for years. It shouldn’t be that surprising. Would you follow a war leader who’s tables never held food or wealth while he took away your family members for war?” Gwen wondered about the Saxons sometimes, they just didn’t think practically. A nation required food, security, and loyalty. Lose any of those three and a kingdom could continue. But if two or more were compromised the whole thing fell apart. 

“I wouldn’t,” Daisy replied as she walked stiffly along besides her towards the entrance to the castle. “Thought you were a servant not a leader?” 

Gwen huffed in annoyance, honestly did no one besides Morgana notice she was completely capable? “You learn a lot when you stand in the shadows of kings.” 

“Huh.” The woman grunted. “You might just be useful yet.” 

Her head swung to the side looking up at the woman who was several inches taller than her. “You’re risking your life on the idea of someone you don’t even consider useful?!” Why did all of the Saxon’s have to be crazy? Did they not have self preservation instincts? 

“Thought it sounded fun.” Daisy glibly replied. 

Gwen didn’t reply to that, what was there to say to that? Instead she focused on the upcoming castle gates. Now to see how predictable these idiots were, she was guessing very. 

As they approached the gates she spotted a guard leaning against one wall looking at them curiously. She smiled softly and called out. “Any chance I could interest you in some muffins? My friend and I only need a place to stay for the night.” 

“Eh, come on in.” He pushed off the wall waving them forward. “I’m sure you can pay for your keep.” 

Gwen smiled as she unhooked her arm from Daisy, holding out the basket with one hand. She waited till they were under the stone arch. Her fingers curled around the hilt of her dagger hidden in the creases of her dress. 

The guard took the basket a curious grin on his face. “What are two girls like you doing in a place like this?” 

She didn’t bother to reply. Stepping forward she slapped one hand over his mouth her other hand driving her dagger into his side once, twice, three times. 

Daisy was there helping her lower the body to the ground then. She silently gave her a short nod of approval. 

Both of them turned and headed to the narrow stairs leading up into the guard house. Daisy took the lead since her dress wasn’t stained with blood. The three men inside were unprepared and too startled to try and fight back till it was too late. 

Gwen stabbed her dagger straight through one of the guards’s neck. By the time she managed to prevent herself from heaving at the blood spray Daisy had handled the others. 

Daisy gave her a long look. “Come on, let’s send the signal.” 

Pushing her revolution at the violence to the side Gwen made her way back down with a torch. She lit up the basket stuffed with dry grass. It took an agonizing period of time, was it minutes or hours? She couldn’t honestly tell. But then their men were creeping through the gates and into the castle’s interior. Godwiff was suddenly there, and he gave her a slap on the back. “Good job.” 

////

Merlin sat in the throne room of Camelot in the dead of night. The room was illuminated by the moonlight alone, long dark shadows enveloped the great silence and emptiness around him. He’d been so tired, so stretched that he just...he needed this silence more than he needed the relief of sleep. 

The door creaked open and then closed. Heavy footsteps approached before there was a groan and Arthur dropped down besides him. “What are you doing here?” 

“What are you doing here?” Merlin snarked without looking over. 

Arthur slapped him upside the head. “Is that how you’re going to address your king?” 

“A crown won’t make you less of a prat.” He grinned though it didn’t reach his eyes. Letting out a breath of air his smile fell away. Merlin ran his hand along the high quality pants he was wearing and snorted. “I’m not ready for tomorrow.” 

“You think I am?” The king leaned back onto his elbows. “I never wanted to be king you know.” 

Merlin glanced at the man. “Really?” 

“I never wanted that burden but I’ve always tried to be good enough for it. It was like...I could never be good enough to be the king my father was. And now...now I’m finding out he was a terrible king.” Arthur scoffed, his eyes looking up at the ceiling. “Apparently the terror he brought and the stability that gave to his vassals is the only reason the kingdom still stands. It’s like every book of things I must know is just more examples of his negligence and arrogance.” 

He considered if there was anything he could say to that...well he didn’t want to defend Uther any longer. “Well at least you know you can’t be a worse king than he was.” 

“That’s not comforting.” Arthur grunted. 

Merlin shrugged. “All you can do is go up.” 

“If everything doesn’t fall apart immediately.” Arthur was oddly serious. “Do you think I’m doing the right thing, bringing magic back, changing laws while everyone is too off foot to stop it?” 

“You’re an idiotic pillock most of the time.” Merlin grinned. “But I think you’ll be a great king, and not just because prophecy says so.” 

There was a grunt and then Arthur punched him in the shoulder. “You can’t speak to your king like that, people already…” There was a pause as Arthur had a suddenly thoughtful look on his face. “Actually it’s entirely your fault and you’re going to help me out with a problem.” 

“Problem?” He just knew whatever was about to come out of Arthur’s mouth was a terrible, no good idea. This was the man who heard screams and ran towards the big scary monster after all. 

Arthur sat up and looked at him with squinted eyes. “The council, yourself excluded obviously, think I need to either get married or take you as a lover to secure power.” 

Merlin choked. 

Ignoring that Arthur continued. “Mithian and Bruin put it all very elegantly but you’re the most powerful sorcerer to be born and no one wants to mess with that. And ladies will be less likely to plot for my hand if I have a known lover. Which I don’t want to marry anyone other than Gwen. And I know that can’t happen but the best candidate is a child Merlin, I’m not marrying a child!” 

“You…” He blinked rapidly trying to figure out what exactly was being asked of him. “You want us to pretend to be lovers so that you don’t have to marry someone you don’t want to?” 

“Yes.” Arthur crossed his arms and nodded sharply. “It’s your fault for being a terrible servant and addressing your betters without any propriety.” 

Merlin gaped at him… “You’re the king, just marry Gwen when the wars over and she’s back.” 

“I’ve thought of that.” Arthur said stiffly. “But her rank won’t have changed, which means the support of a powerful warlock might help with that.” 

“You know I’d help you.” He protested. 

Arthur gave him an exasperated look. “Merlin this is awkward enough, it’ll make things easier and I’m going to mess up. But this is something I can’t risk messing up.” 

Merlin sighed and stared at his friend before smirking at him. “Does this mean I get to call you sweetie?” 

 

 

“OW!”


	8. Crowning a King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! So I'm not running around like a crazy person now and should get to your comments in a far more timely manner again now. Also I'm on chapter 12 of part three of this series. So not sure when this will catch up with my drafting. But this won't be going on a short break for some time. 
> 
> Also like on the subject of slavery in this fic I wanted to just clear up some things really fast. First off slaver is horrible and there is no justification and I want to make sure you don't mistake what I'm saying here as an excuse or whatever for it. It's shit and fuck anyone who tries to make it ever not sound abhorrent. That said not all slavery is the same. In modern terms we think of something called 'chattel slavery' which is what the slavery of African's, attempted enslavement of the indigenous peoples of the america's and in some cases what modern sex slavery falls under. Which if you're going to rank slavery is the single worst form of it. 
> 
> In the world of the middle ages slavery was still disgusting, but it wasn't the same as we'd think of it. Slaves were usually captured enemies or the vulnerable from different people groups. Sometimes criminals could be enslaved as well. While the Celts are why we have the whole dying in a salt mine idea of slavery, generally that wasn't quite what happened. You'd still be used as hard labor but there were usually opportunities for the enslaved to purchase their freedom. It wasn't anywhere on the scale of modern slavery either. A few dozen slaves taken from border villages would be a 'good' haul. So just keep in mind that Bayard isn't some king who's built a kingdom on the backs of slaves. He's a king who's allowed a lucrative and morally bankrupt practice exist in his kingdom. The reason everyone is so pissed at Cendred about it is that he's allowing his people to be taken. Which goes against his vows as king. Not to justify it, but that's why the Saxons and others who aren't directly involved just don't care? Like the Saxon's probably wouldn't be adverse to grabbing a couple people to enslave themselves historically. And this is hundreds of years before any of the movements for the abolition of slavery.

“LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING!” 

 

Leon’s tongue curled inside his mouth as he fought his instincts to step forward and prevent the ceremony happening before him. Years of seeing magic as evil made it...difficult to stand by and watch as Merlin drew the circle in the courtyard with a staff that glowed as it inscribed dark lines into the stone. 

He watched as the boar was dragged with ropes towards the circle as Merlin set the staff across the alter he’d made. With slow movements the warlock drew a curved, wicked looking knife. Raising his hands up to the sky he began to speak in an ancient language that Leon could neither understand or recognize. 

Merlin’s voice rang out over the crowd and assembled members of the court. The sky that had been clear and blue was filled with clouds forming from nothing. As they formed the very air felt heavy. It was almost difficult to breathe. 

“Rituals make sorcerers more powerful.” Mithian said softly from where she was standing beside him. Her hand gently curled around his. “If prepared ahead of time even the weakest of sorcerers can magnify their power greatly. But this...I’ve never felt anything like this before.” 

He looked at her then and realized that what he’d heard in her voice was awe. Leon swallowed as he looked back to Merlin. The man’s eyes were burning gold, the very wind stilled around them all yet seemed to still be swirling around him. 

Leon wanted to call out, to prevent the knife from coming down as Merlin swung the blade down for the exposed throat of the boar. But the words stuck in his mouth as the knife sliced through thick hide like warm butter. The first drops of blood hit the ground and the sky cracked. 

Lightning flashed above, thunder rolled over the castle, and then the clouds parted disappearing to whence they’d come. 

Merlin, still chanting sliced the animal open, it’s intestines spilling out into the circle, where they caught fire without fuel. Picking up the chalice that had been on the altar he placed it at the still bleeding neck, filling it with blood. 

Then the chanting changed, Merlin’s voice changed becoming nearly inhuman in its deepness. And then he held out the chalice to Arthur and bowed lowly to him. 

Leon...Leon watched in awe and terror as Arthur drank from the chalice. The king pulled the now empty chalice away from his mouth and turned it upside down before setting it into magical circle amongst the burning offering. 

Merlin spread his arms and spoke a last line of power and then the world went still. And then there was a crack of stone splitting that echoed around the courtyard. 

It was...it was as if time was moving too fast as a tree began to sprout up out of the circle, the boar and chalice being absorbed into it. He realized it was a Yew tree growing into a massive and ancient size, branches and leaves unfurling. Leon’s hand tightened around Mithian’s as he felt nothing but awe. 

As the tree finally stopped growing Merlin dropped down onto one knee before Arthur, his head bowed. Leon realized that Merlin’s limbs were shaking, sweat was dripping off of him. “Should he look that tired?” He asked softly. 

Mithian swallowed thickly. “This ceremony is meant to create a sapling to bless the rule of the new king.” 

“That tree looks hundreds of years old?” He hissed in shock. 

“I wasn’t expecting this.” She said just as softly.

////

Gwen had never been happier to be laying in a real bed in her life. The castle was theirs, news sent to Karac about their new acquisition, and thus the beds in the castle were theirs to sleep in till orders or necessity required them to move on. It was a burden to have to climb out of the bed she’d requisitioned for herself. 

By the time she reached the central courtyard she was mostly awake. Approaching Godwiff she spoke up. “Have all the supplies been counted and accounted for?” 

“There’s enough food for us to feed our full force for a few months.” He crossed his arms and looked at her speculatively. “What do you think we should do?” 

Gwen bit her lip and considered the castle. “I think we should wait for orders, but should assume this will become our base of operations till told otherwise.” 

“Why’s that?” He prodded. 

“Because we need a base of operations, and while our forces have been met with general support by the civilians it doesn’t change the fact we’re not local. We should try contacting some of the peasants in the nearby villages and get what information we can. Castle’s are important because a small number of men can hold one against a far larger force. If we have to batter down while waiting for Camelot and Nemeth’s forces, a castle is where we’d want to do it.” She considered what she’d heard of Karac’s plans. “If I’m right we should be prepared for most of Karac’s force to join us here soon.” 

////

Morgana smiled as she spotted Karac’s bent head as he spoke to some of the farmers and the local village leader. Walking over she ran a hand up his back and enjoyed he way he just shot her a smile. It was easy to spot how he was always listening to her now. She ignored the awestruck looks the peasants were giving her and focused in on her husband’s voice. 

“If you damn the river you’ll be able to increase irrigation and crop yield.” Karac said clearly dragging a stick along what Morgana realized was a crudely drawn map of the area. 

The grey and wizened man whom she knew was the village elder made a thoughtful sound. “We don’t have the manpower to make a dam. Our boys are all off in Cendred’s army. The resources alone are more than we can afford.” 

“I can spare ten men to help you with the dam. What, a month here helping, so long as you allowed them to hunt any of Cendred’s men in the region while they were here.” He tapped the region marked for its forests. “I can spare an additional ten for cutting the lumber today and tomorrow.” 

One of the younger men, he only had a few grey hairs, scratched at the back of his head. “That would do it. But we don’t have the plans to build a dam or irrigation system like you’re suggesting. Hiring a builder just isn’t something we can do, even if we sold what we gained looting the soldiers.” 

Morgana smiled as she felt more than saw her husband brush off the problem. “I can draw up the plans for you. If you can follow the drawings then you should be fine. Does anyone in your village read?” 

“I do as long as you don’t use any big fancy words.” The elder said proudly, puffing up ever so slightly. 

Karac smiled warmly. “That’s great. I’ll go work up the plans and leave you to Brunhilda to get the men organized for you.” 

The men chuckled, though they seemed happy. The elder straightened up properly and gave her a wink. “We’ll leave you to your wife then.” 

Morgana laughed as she realized Karac’s ears were turning red. “Thank you gentlemen. I’ll be sure to return him to you later.” 

She pulled a stuttering Karac away from the chuckling men. Their tent wasn’t far and she did wish to speak with him privately. LInking their hands she pulled him into their tent. 

“Are you feeling ok? Do you need me to go find you something? More apples?” Karac asked quickly. 

Morgana huffed in amusement. “I’m fine, Gwen and Godwiff sent word that you should read. And Ruth, the woman from the first village, wanted to speak with us tonight.” 

“You’re sure you’re alright?” He asked, eyes flicking up and down. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him briefly. “But Gwen took a castle.” 

Karac paused and cocked his head. “Really?” 

“Really.” She pulled back and sat on the cot he’d requisitioned for them. “But I wanted to talk to you about what we should do about it before you speak with Brunhilda about it.” 

He frowned dropping down besides her. His brow crinkled before understanding seemed dawn. “United front, smart. So what news did Gwen and Godwiff send?” 

Morgana handed over the note and waited for him to finish reading it. “I think Gwen’s idea of turning it into our base of operations while we’re here is smart.” 

Karac nodded absently. “We’ll need to have positions to retreat to in the hills to the north. But that would put our retreat position dangerously close to being in Bayard’s territory. With the slave trade our chances of being found increases.” He brushed some of his hair behind one ear. “If we had several retreat points though...minimally manned. Or…” 

“What?” She looked at him curiously, that look in his eye meant he’d had an idea, one he thought was crazy but probably was more brilliant than crazy. 

He looked up at her, his eyes bright. “What if we just conquer Escetir before the summer gets here?” 

“We only have two hundred men.” Morgana frowned. “And they have warlocks and witches in their army. It’s been a miracle we haven’t run into proper resistance yet.” 

Karac’s leg bounced as he leaned forward in excitement. “Why haven’t we run into resistance though? Rao we’ve practically been welcomed in with open arms. So why don’t we use that?” 

“Darling, Cendred isn’t going to just stand by. He’ll order his army in and burn everything to the ground if we try to take territory. This plan only works because we don’t stay in one place for long.” She waved her hand. “The castle is a temporary headquarters at best. There’s a reason we’re talking escape points.” 

He nodded. “You’re right, but Morgana don’t you see? The people don’t want Cendred. If we could turn the peasants into an army--” 

“They don’t have any able bodied men.” She cut him off. “Cendred’s pressed them all into service.” 

“Not the women.” Karac replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Morgana paused her mouth half open in protest before closing it thoughtfully. He did have a point didn’t he? 

Clearly pleased she was seeing his point he pressed on. “We get the noble in charge of this land and the army here to side with us and we could do it.” 

“How exactly are you planning on doing that?” She asked raising a brow. 

He flushed looking down. “I’m not sure yet, but maybe Ruth or Banba might know something.” 

Morgana bit her lip and considered what she knew. “Alright, if, and only if we find a way to earn the noble of this land’s support I’ll help you with this plan.” 

////

Sir Balan drank from his cup of mead and took in the feast hall. Already the differences between father and son were starkly apparent as he watched the new King at the head table. Arthur was smiling and talking enthusiastically with those around him. 

He wasn’t sure what his thoughts on the new king were exactly. He elbowed Sir Mortimer, “What do you think of the new king?” 

“Well I’m not going to miss slogging through the mud to find sorcerers who only were trying to get by.” The man shrugged. “And Merlin having magic makes sense. Kid always was following Arthur into battle without even a sword and surviving.” 

Balan frowned at that. “You trust this sorcerer?” 

“Yeah, I mean it’s Merlin.” Mortimer laughed and took a long drink of his mead. “I mean he’s some all powerful sorcerer and he didn’t do anything us even when were screwing with him. Like I’d have smote some people if I could have when I got stable mucking duty. Hell, kid practically saved Uther’s life more than once. And if the druids are right kid’s just loyal to Arthur for like...magic reasons I don’t understand.” 

“You’re not worried he’s controlling Arthur?” Balan had to check, the king before him was too different from the boy he’d known as a squire for him to not check. 

“Eh, Arthur wouldn’t slap him half so much if he was being controlled.” Mortimer fell serious, looking at him solidly. “Balan, he’s a good man our king. I’d follow Arthur to the gates of the underworld if he asked me to. You’ve been gone but he’s...there’s something about him that makes those prophecies that old druid mentioned not so crazy sounding.” 

////

Brunhilda stared at the Ravenel’s and rested her hands on her hips. “You’re insane.” 

“It might be possible.” Ruth cut in, her arms crossed as she rubbed at her chin. “It would be difficult. Lord Bernard would help, but he can’t while his daughter Elaine is held in Cendred’s court.” 

Karac stiffened. “He kidnapped his own nobles children?” 

Ruth sighed and scoffed. “Hardly, but being in court also makes one a de facto prisoner.” 

“Why do you think the cost of keeping a full court is worth it?” Morgana touched her husband’s hand. “Besides the opportunities for alliances it gives the king power over his vassals.” 

Brunhilda shook her head. “And you lot think we’re mad.” She cleared her throat. “Look, so we just have to get the girl out of court and then make ourselves legends is what I’m getting?” 

“I could get her out.” Karac ran a hand through his hair. “But it would mean I’d have to leave our forces for a few days.” 

Ruth made a surprised noise. “You think you can just get to the capitol, spirit away a lady and get back here in a few days….by yourself?!” 

“I could look into negotiations with this Lord Bernard.” Morgana said. “It would also let us group our forces up with Godwiff as well.” 

She dropped her hands to her sword hilt. “Look if you think we can win then let’s do it. We’re not averse to a little danger.” 

“A LITTLE DANGER?!” Ruth yelped looking around between them all panicked. “You’re talking about doing the impossible. We’re all going to die.” 

Karac winced ever so slightly at the sudden increase in sound. “Look, if I fail to return with this Elaine than we can go back to the original plan. But this is a chance worth taking.” 

“Why? What’s so important that you want to risk my people’s lives?” Ruth’s hands bunched in her skirts. 

The lord rocked back on his heels. “I promise I will not risk your people’s lives on false hope. But I think there’s a chance of returning your country to your people. If our first plan occurs yes you’ll be free of Cendred, but whoever succeeds him could be just as bad. This is the best chance you’ll have at determining your own people’s fate.” He brushed hair behind one ear. “Though I will be honest that I do wish to be outside of Escetir by September.” 

“September?” Brunhilda frowned before her eyes spotted the suddenly blushing Morgana. “Ah, birth in a war camp isn’t ideal.” 

Karac nodded sharply. “But that’s not the only reason, there are other ways.” He looked to his wife. “I can get you out of here at any point. But I know you want to see this through.” 

Morgana ducked her head before looking them all over. “Look, he’s a sentimental fool sometimes, but if he thinks this is possible I believe him. If I send one of my ravens with him we’d know ahead of time if the plan is working out.” 

“Fine.” Ruth finally conceded. 

Brunhilda shook her head at the entire thing, really it seemed fairly extraneous to her. But then she wasn’t a leader in the larger sense for a reason. “Well then, I guess we’ll need to get things organized for a march to the castle.” 

////

Merlin knew he had to stand up from the feast table but also knew he would probably fall over if he tried to stand. He hadn’t expected the spell he’d cast to be that massive. He’d never felt that much magic running through his body before. It was like it had burned to his very soul. Eating had been a chore, the delicious food had tasted like ash in his mouth. The world still seemed so much more vast, and himself so much more connected. 

“Are you ok?” Arthur asked him concern. 

He realized his hands were shaking. “I don’t think I can stand up.” He whispered back. 

“Right.” Arthur stood up raising his chalice of wine. “Stay, eat, drink. So long as I am your king you will have a place at my table!” 

A cheer went up as Arthur set his cup down and grabbed Merlin and hauled him to his feet slipping an arm around his waist and pulling him out of the chamber. As they left the feast the king snorted. “Well, I guess we won’t have to bother with confirming those rumors now.” 

“Prat.” Merlin rolled his eyes. “Thanks.” 

“I can’t have my court sorcerer collapsing after only using a single spell can I?” Arthur teased. “What would the people think?” 

He grunted. “Maybe that magic is hard.” 

“Speaking of, I thought you said the tree was supposed to be small and grow and like blossom and shit with my reign?” Arthur queried as he helped him along the halls. 

Merlin blew out his nose in frustration. “I may have used a bit too much magic. Which to be fair I’ve never used an advanced ritual like that before. The amount of power was…” His shivered down his spine. “I’ve never felt anything like it before.” 

“Well, at least people will know not to mess with Camelot for a while.” He kept walking before letting out a sound of irritation. “And now that the ceremony is over you can get actual clothing. I mean I know Mithian said you could wear some of Karac’s court wear but you look ridiculous, I mean there’s holly embroidered around your collar, and lace.” 

“It’s not like I had much choice. It was this, ravens or flowers.” He grumbled sullenly. “That man’s clothing is so french. I mean I know he’s not..well as french as people think but still.” 

Arthur hummed. “I think he just likes to sew. But then he doesn’t cook with gross things like you, so he can’t be that much of a girl.” 

“I’ll have you know I’m plenty manly. Some of the servant girls like me you know.” He puffed up slightly. 

“You?” Arthur asked incredulously. There was a slightly awkward pause. “You know if there’s a girl you like we can call this thing off. One of us deserves to be with the girl they want to be with.” 

Merlin wanted to die, this conversation was not happening. “I’m not interested in any of them, just wanted to point out I’m quite manly thank you very much.” 

“But if there was you’d tell me?” Arthur pressed. 

Of course the Prat was going to press. “I...I don’t think I’m meant to love like other people.” He finally said slowly. “I was thinking if you’re forced to marry for politics I could marry Gwen for appearances sake.” 

“What was that?” Arthur came to a sudden stop, his shoulders turning to stone. 

Merlin’s eyes widened. “Well it’s just if she was married you could see her more easily without anyone gossiping? And if you two had a kid there wouldn’t be...well I could keep her safe. It’s just you two are my best friends and if I can help I want to. So I thought, well you know it would just make things easier for everyone if you weren’t able to marry her yourself.” 

“You’re an idiot.” Arthur huffed before pulling them along again. “And that’s a horrible idea. Both you and her deserve better than that.” 

“Gwen does, but I don’t think…” Merlin chewed the words over in his head. “I don’t want a wife and children. There’s nothing wrong with all that, and I think children wouldn’t be bad. But I can take apprentices instead of having my own. I think just...you and Gwen are all I need. You’re my best friends.” 

Arthur was silent for a long stretch. “If that ever changes you tell me. You deserve to be happy.” 

“Have I ever not told you when I was unhappy?” Merlin snickered, he paused as he realized where they were. “Uh..Arthur this is the way to your quarters?” 

“And your new ones.” He grumbled as he hauled him along. “The adjoining room that would be for a queen is open, and according to my council it’s great to have you there for avoiding assassination. You didn’t think you could stay in that closet you call a room in Gaius’s quarters did you?” 

“Oh..” Merlin frowned as he saw the door coming up. “We’re really doing this aren’t we?” 

Arthur grunted. “Last chance out.” 

“I think it’s a bit too late.” Merlin wheezed as he stumbled. 

Tightening his arm around his waist Arthur snorted in agreement. “Well I suppose it could be worse, it could be Morgana who they all thought I was bedding.” 

He couldn’t help it, he laughed outright. “She’d have burned your arse off.” 

“If I survived long enough.” Arthur agreed weakly. “I wouldn’t have courtiers any longer.” 

Merlin giggled at the thought. “She’d burn all their hair off.” 

“But the survivors would never be cold again.” Arthur wheezed. “And Lady DuBois without hair.” 

He slapped his friend’s shoulder as hard as he could in his current position, it wasn’t very hard. “Don’t say that.” He hissed. “That woman will know you said it, and she’ll look at you and you’ll know she knows you were laughing at her.” 

“Don’t be silly Merlin, she’s a perfectly normal old lady and council member…….don’t mention this conversation to her or I’ll have your head.” Arthur hissed. 

He couldn’t help it, Merlin started wheezing he was laughing so hard.


	9. The Best Laid Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I was editing the chapter for tomorrow and realized its technically tomorrow so...early update by a few hours? 
> 
> I'm thinking I might be done with part 3 of this by the time we get to it, so there may not be a break between the parts. I'm just writing really fast on this one. Like I took a break and now that I'm back to it I'm really into it again.

Lady DuBois stood by Uther’s unmarked grave. She could feel the eyes of Lady Yale on her back. “Did you know I was the one who introduced him and Ygraine?” 

“No.” The lady replied. 

“Greatest regret of my life.” She felt the ghosts of her past curling around her heart. “I wish I could see his face at the changes that boy of his is making.” Her lips pulled in a smirk. “Can’t say I imagined he’d be stabbed by his own son.” 

There was a rustle of fabric. “Why did you hate him so much? No one in your family had magic, and from what I can tell you hated him before the others died.” 

“Don’t be a fool, I know you might not be the brightest girl here at court, but you’re not an idiot. What do you think that marriage was like? What do you think my niece went through before his desire for an heir killed her?” She snarled as she felt her anger rising. “You know I’m almost glad she died and never had to see what he did to her son.” 

There was no reply as they stood there. DuBois spat at the ground. “Good riddance.” Turning on her heel she looped their arms together. “But his rotting corpse isn’t what we should be discussing. We should be discussing how we’re going to make the very alive Pendragon not be assassinated.” 

“That’s not going to happen.” Yale sucked in a sharp breath. “No one would dare.” 

“What did I say about being a fool.” She chided. 

The girl stiffened. “After that display by Merlin who would be that foolish?” 

“For a time perhaps. But since when were men known for their intelligence?” DuBois chuckled as they made their way closer to the castle. “We need to ally the noble houses to this dynasty, and with Arthur the only legitimate Pendragon alive, how do you think we do that?” 

“Unite them to Nemeth. Through Ravenel the two royal families are bound in interest.” Yale replied. 

DuBois patted the girl’s hand. “Exactly, so I suggest you get that fiance of yours and start hosting some afternoon lunches with as many knights of Nemeth and the other ladies of the court as possible. Kill them with kindness, also I heard some interesting rumors.” 

“Rumors?” Yale asked curiously. 

“Oh yes.” DuBois grinned. “See after the lady Morgana ended up in the woods, alone and unaccompanied with only a young man for company, well you can understand my concern. Of course once I had her word the boy was honorable and hadn’t tried anything I didn’t let it rest. People lie so often you understand. So I called in some favors. The wind was already blowing in that boy’s favor.” She chuckled in amusement. “Thought I might find a few tales of rowdy nights with a bar wench.” 

Yale looked at her. “But that’s not what you found.” 

“No, I did find a story about one of Karac’s knights taking advantage of a girl. Nothing particularly notable about, these things happen when armies are camped in enemy territory. Only apparently Lord Ravenel did find the event of note.” 

DuBois couldn’t help it, she chuckled at the confusion on the girl’s face. “He challenged the man to a duel to the death over the girl’s honor. If the rumors are to be believed he left the man to bleed out for over an hour.” She squeezed the ladies arm. “Those men who would make unfortunate husbands have likely been driven out. You’d likely be doing your friends and fellow ladies a favor pointing them towards the Nemeth knights.” 

“Sounds like something Lord Ravenel would do. Though I believe I’ll take Escanor’s opinion on whom to invite.” Yale replied easily. 

She smiled. “How is your knight?” 

“He’s very kind.” Yale ducked her head slightly. “Doesn’t speak much, but when he does it’s important.” 

“Congratulations.” DuBois really did feel glad for the girl. “Let’s hope we can arrange at least two more matches as fortunate as your’s.” 

////

Morgana considered their options as she ran through the markers Gwen had placed on the map ahead of time. “You’re sure these woods to the south are impassable for horses?” 

“Yes.” Godwiff replied. “If we funnel peasants through the woods and our forces who won’t fit here the attacking army will be too slowed to sweep through them.” 

“We need to take the slave traders out now.” She considered the map. “Have you had the locals map out what they know of their trade routes?” 

“Better than that.” The man tapped his finger at one of the markers on the map. “We found them. Sent out scouts for them two days ago where the locals knew they were bringing their takes before crossing the border.” 

Morgana grinned viciously, oh they weren’t that far from where they stood. “Tonight I want a band of forty of your best men. I’ll go as well for support. We kill every slaver in the camp.” 

Brunhilda cleared her throat. “Ya know, I always knew you were the scary one out of the pair of you, but I forget it sometimes.” 

“I’ll send out my ravens to ensure everything is as we’re expecting.” Morgana ignored the other woman. “Do you think your men can handle it?” 

Godwiff grunted. “Of course they can. It’s what they were born to do.” 

////

Karac spotted the guard they’d been waiting for. The first night shift had just begun and this particular guard had the loneliest section of the wall. They waited till the man’s back was to them. Jumping up they flew up the side of the impressively large structure before dropping down silently on to the ramparts. Karac didn’t wait for the guard to have a chance of knowing they were there. 

Darting forward they wrapped their arm around the man’s neck and squeezed. The guard’s legs kicked out, his arms scrabbling at their arm. Karac just held steady till the fight left the man as he finally went limp. Lowing him to the ramparts Karac spared a glance to ensure they hadn’t been spotted. 

With that done they picked the man up and moved him to the small guard house they knew was empty. Stripping the man down of his leather armor and helm, they yanked off their own clothing. Two minutes, and some liberal use of their speed and they were wearing the gear of one of Cendred’s men. 

Straightening Karac pulled the helm over their head and walked out of the guard tower and made their way into the more central area of the castle. Seeing through walls made navigating as if they knew what they were doing easy. Heading to the guest wings they started looking for the ladies chambers. 

Picking up on a specific crest, Karac grinned in victory, too easy. Sometimes they wondered how humans even managed. Slipping into the servant stairs they began to move towards the correct chambers. 

Reaching the door Karac did a fast check before breaking the lock and slipping inside. And promptly ducked a flying shoe. Spinning they held their hands up. “Woah I’m not going to hurt you!” 

“I’ll scream if you don’t get out right now!” The woman yelped, holding up a second shoe. 

Karac winced. “I’m not a soldier. Or well technically I’m a knight?” They really wished they could speak properly instead of rambling. “That’s not the point, I’m here to get you out of here. If that’s something you want of course. So if you’re like attached to being here, I can leave. But I can get you to your father.” 

The shoe lowered. “Who are you?” 

“My name is Karac, and I want your father’s help getting rid of Cendred.” They swallowed. If they weren’t worried about magic, they could just grab her and go, but thanks to magic they needed the lady to cooperate. Which, also just randomly kidnapping people was rude. 

The woman wrapped a single arm around herself. “Why should I trust you? You could just be trying to use me as a hostage too.” 

“You know the unrest in the north? There should have been rumors around court about whole forts being wiped out. Land being lost.” They kept their hands up. Karac waited till understanding started to spread across her face. “I can get you back to the north, it’s your father’s land. Even if I’m lying, your dad would be far more capable of rescuing you there than he is now.” 

“How are you going to get me out? The army is impassible.” The shoe was dangling by her side now. 

Karac grinned as they let their eyes glow, knowing magic was allowed made hiding their abilities so much easier. “Because I got in.” 

The lady Elaine took a half step forward. Her blonde hair spilling over her shoulders. “You swear on your honor you won’t harm me?” 

“I swear.” Karac offered out their hand. 

She glanced at their hand. “Shouldn’t I grab some things?” 

“Well you’re dressed and luggage would kind of slow us down. If there’s something you can’t leave behind keep it small. Sneaking out is kinda hard when you’re carrying a chest.” They teased gently. 

Elaine blinked and then nodded. She stepped to her dresser and grabbed a jewelry box. “Let’s go.” 

Karac smiled as they caught the lady's hand. “Just follow my lead and act like nothing's wrong.” 

“Right, I can do that….you have done this before right?” 

////

Morgause wasn’t sure what it was, but she knew something was wrong. She turned. “Lady Elaine, what are you doing in this part of the castle?” 

The jumpy blonde turned to her. “Just taking a walk.” Her smile was pained. 

She was going to keep going when the side of her eye caught the guard escorting the woman. Well, wasn’t that interesting. “If you wouldn’t mind I was hoping to have a brief word with you?” Morgause gestured to a side room. 

“Of course.” Elaine’s smile was tight now. But she followed, which was all that mattered. 

Morgause noticed the guard moving to stand outside the door, perfect protocol. “Why don’t you come in as well soldier. We may need your assistance.” 

The guard gave a stiff nod before following into the room. She waited till the door shut before she caught the guard in a wave of magic slamming him into the door. “Well, how about that. Here I was wondering what you were but unable to touch you, but you came right to my door yourself.” 

“Let him down!” Elaine ordered. 

“Oh girl, you should know better than that.” Raising her other hand she flung the girl to the other side of the room. Suddenly it was like her magic was being pushed. Panting at the force of it, she spun back round to the man and focused her magic at him. “What are you?” She asked tilting her head to the side curiously. 

Karac, as she knew was the guard who was glaring at her, he was actually pushing back her magic. “I don’t know who you are, but you should really let me down.” 

Morgause could feel more strain on her magic than she’d felt before. Sweat was beginning to break out along her brow. “You’re superb. I see why you survived my poison now, I’m could almost forgive you for breaking the curse I’d placed on your wife.” 

“Morgause.” His eyes widened, the weight on her magic let up. “How do you know who I am?” 

She raised a brow in interest. “I like to keep track of family, you are my brother in-law after all.” 

“What are you talking about.” Karac grunted as the magic slammed his shoulders back into the castle wall. 

Morgause gave an appreciative look to the dust from pieces of the stone shattering from the pressure. “So much power,” Breathing in she closed her eyes trying to get a feel for what he was. “I can see why Morgana chose you. I thought she was just using you to get out of Camelot, or perhaps she was taken in by those big blue eyes of yours. But with this much power…” She opened her eyes approaching closer. 

“Morgana doesn’t have a sister.” Karac snarled struggling against the magic. 

Morgause trailed a finger up the boy’s front. “Older sister, our mother was a bit of a whore you know. Slept with more noble lords than was wise, sometimes mistakes happen.” 

“Then why not help her?” Karac frowned, his brow crinkling. 

“And remove a piece so close to the heart of Camelot? Besides, I didn’t know she had magic till I fought Arthur.” She waved him off, stepping back. “Now, what to do with you. I can’t very well burn Camelot to the ground with you stirring up trouble in the north now can I?” 

The boy struggled, even getting his back off the wall only to be smashed back into submission with a grunt. “Uther is dead, magic is legal. Why would you want to attack it?” 

“Because it’s not enough!” She snarled stalking back towards him. “Because the blood of my people soaks that land and until the blood of their killers does as well there has been no justice!” 

Karac’s face looked confused. “Shouldn’t peace be worth more than justice?” 

“The powers of this world require justice.” Morgause spat. “And until that justice is had I will not stop.” 

“That’s not justice, that’s vengeance.” He protested clearly horrified. “You’re no better than Uther if you think that is what the gods want.” 

She smirked, even though her breathing was turning labored. What was this boy that he could press a high priestess? “I don’t think, I know.” 

“Then why didn’t your gods help your people when Uther slaughtered them? The gods aren’t active, they have to be called. They’re forces of nature, intent made manifest. They don’t care about this world, they have no concept of this reality. They’re beings that exist in dimensions we can’t even comprehend.” His voice was hoarse as he tried to keep fighting. 

Morgause’s nostrils flared in furry. “Why would you assume you could speak for the gods?” She scoffed. “I should kill you here and now. I’m sure your spawn will hold enough of your powers I can get my answers then.” 

“You…” It sounded like the very air had been sucked out of him. 

She smiled cruelly. Oh she’d been hoping to get to use this piece of knowledge. “Did you think I didn’t know? I keep tabs on my sister.” Through an amulet that kept her apprised of her sister’s physical state. 

“If you touch her I’ll kill you!” Karac snarled his eyes burning with pure light. 

Morgause felt her eyes widen fractionally before she controlled her reaction. She was a high priestess, no mortal could kill her. Spine stiffening she drew herself up. “Should you really threaten the woman who could kill your unborn child? It would be such a shame.” 

Karac’s eyes widened and the wall behind him exploded into thousands of shards. 

Throwing her arms up to make a physical shield in front of herself she felt the force of something crashing into it. Her feet slid across the floor. The heat, oh god the heat. Opening her eyes she stared in horror as the boy had beams of pure power and heat coming from his eyes, his feet digging into the stone with every step forward he made. 

If she’d had a ritual set ahead of time, she might have been able to hold him off. But a shot of terror ran down her spine. There was no way the being in front of her was human. Fae. She’d challenged a fae to a death match. Cursing internally she dragged her magic to transport herself. There was a single second as her shield shattered and her body disappeared when she felt agony. 

Hitting the ground in the throne room she cried out, her hand moving to the burning of her skin along her face only to realize her right arm was gone. Screaming she passed out into the dark. 

////

Morgana closed her eyes focusing through the hundreds of eyes available to her. The world was massive, incomparable, but it was beautiful, all encompassing. Her birds found the slavers and she saw them, their cargo tied to carts. Clenching her teeth she focused on setting up a warning system of birds. There, she pulled out of all but Prat’s mind as he flew in great circles over the encampment. 

With her concentration no longer split she laid her hand on the ground and began to chant. “somnus in nomine terrae. Dimittam eam in puteis manare, trahere te deorsum.”

Her eyes flew open as she felt the power of the earth rising beneath her hand. Morgana could feel the mist she was conjuring rising up from the ground itself. Grinning she looked at the night as it filled with her fog. Standing back up she brushed her hands off. “And now we wait.” 

“How effective should this be?” Gwen asked from her shoulder where she was holding an axe lightly in her hands. 

Morgana nudged her friend. “Those with strong will power will just be drowsy, but that’s all we need for the battle to turn in our favor.” 

“Have I mentioned I’m glad you’re on our side girl?” Godwiff asked, his voice holding a slight bit of awe. 

She raised a brow as she glanced over her shoulder at him. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

Gwen cleared her throat. “Can we just sneak in and take out this camp?” 

“Let’s move in.” Morgana gestured them in. 

She crept through the woods with Gwen to her side as they made their way into the slaver’s camp. Morgana didn’t feel a touch of guilt as she slit the first slaver’s throat. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gwen taking down a half awake man who’d been swaying on his feet. Morgana grabbed a young dark haired boy in the slaver’s garb. His eyes were blinking heavily. She let her magic race through her as she sent him into a deep sleep. Turning round she saw the last of the slavers dropping dead. “Gwen, I need some belts.” 

“Shouldn’t he be killed?” Godwiff growled as he wiped his sword free of blood. 

Morgana rolled her eyes. “We need him to help us find the next slaver camp. I can enchant him to leave a trail. Now, will you help me tie him up?” 

“Smart.” Godwiff looked over his shoulder. “GWEN! Get those slaves stuffed in the carts so we can get them back to our headquarters. And I want a complete tally of what supplies they have.” 

////

Elaine remembered being thrown against a wall by that witch Morgause. And then...shouting? And wind, she knew there had been wind. Then arms wrapped around her, and...flying? Maybe she was carried? 

Cracking her eyes open she sat up and took in where she was. She was...outside? Glancing to her side she saw the passed out form of Karac on the ground besides her. Well then...she was going to have to find them a horse. 

////

Mithian smiled as she looked up from her chess game. “Leon, I wasn’t expecting you this evening. Have you managed to get yourself the night off?” 

“I called in a favor, I wished to spend time with you.” He stepped closer. “May I sit down?” 

“Of course, I’ve missed your presence these last few weeks as well.” She couldn’t help the relief she felt at his presence. It was odd, but she’d missed him. “Do you play?” 

He unhooked his cloak laying it over the back of the chair before sitting down across from her. “I do on occasion.” Leon pulled his thick leather gloves off before setting them down on the table. 

She reached out moving the pieces back to their start places. “Well I insist you join me for a match then.” 

“You were in the middle of a game.” He protested in surprise. 

Mithian shot him an amused look, her eyes crinkling. “Against myself, believe me a true opponent is something I prefer.” 

“Well, I couldn’t say no to royalty?” He smiled, his eyes twinkling. 

“Of course not, royalty is to be obeyed after all.” She set the last pawn in place. “I believe the first move is yours.” 

He picked up a pawn and moved it forward two. “How has the council been?” 

“Busy.” She could feel her stress from the long day. “Several of the Barons have been...uncooperative. Not to mention rewriting the entire legal code to involve magic while preventing pure anarchy. Then negotiations with the Druids. What about you with the knights?” 

Leon’s shoulders slumped. “We’ve revamping security. Merlin’s been going over ways out of the castle...I had no idea we had so many breaches.” 

“Well, there could have been more.” She smirked as she moved her knight. “Though I will admit I’ve been aware of some of those holes.” 

He stared at her in disbelief before shaking his head. “Sometimes I don’t think I should trust you.” 

“You shouldn’t.” Mithian nearly laughed at his expression. “But isn’t that what makes it fun?” 

Leon moved another pawn. “You don’t believe that. If you did you wouldn’t be marrying me.” 

“True, but what is some harmless games?” She moved one of her own pawns. “You know I would never betray you unless I had no choice though, don’t you?” 

He looked at her thoughtfully. “Yes, I think I do” 

“So, what do you think of an end of summer wedding? Say a year from now?” Mithian watched in amusement as Leon’s hand froze on it’s way to his pieces. 

He looked up at her with wide eyes, the corners of lips curling. “Truly?” 

“Truly.” She reached out laying her hand over his.


	10. Solar Flare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So there were some questions about how Karac was able to overpower a magic user despite kryptonians being weak as fuck to magic. Short answer she wasn't trying actively to kill them. She was just using that pushing spell that they all use in the show. Which she wasn't prepared for someone who wasn't human. If she'd hit them with anything meant to do actual harm it would have gone very differently. Like defensive magic that relies on overpowering a person physically is the absolute worst magical option when fighting a kryptonian. So basically Morgause and Karac both got cocky and Morgause came off the worst of it.

Karac groaned as they woke up. Their head lolling from side to side, what on earth? Lifting their head, they realized they were flung over a horse like a sack of potatoes. “Wha…?” 

“Oh, you’re awake my lord.” A female voice came as the horse pulled to a stop. 

There was a brush as the lady dismounted and then Karac felt a pair of hands grip their belt and haul them off the horse. 

They let out a yelp as they tumbled down onto the ground, their air whooshing out of them at the impact. Karac gaped...was that pain? Actually pain? What was happening? They needed to get back to Morgana, nothing else mattered. 

Crawling up to their feet Karac looked up at the surprisingly put together looking lady Elaine. “What happened?” 

She let out a slight giggle. “Well, after you rescued me you passed out from your great trial. I used a simple gold necklace I had on my person to purchase a horse and had a farmer throw you over the animal so we could continue this quest.” 

“Oh, that’s...remarkably helpful actually.” Karac brushed some hair behind their ear. “Shall we continue?” 

“If you wish, my lord.” Elaine stepped closer and touched the side of their face. “Are you alright? Your face is bruised.” 

Blinking they reached up and poked at their face and winced at the jolt of pain it caused. “Huh… I’m going to be alright. We should move, it would be bad if we were caught.” 

“If you insist, would you help me back into the saddle?” Her hand fell to their bicep. 

Karac looked at her curious, this seemed slightly unusual...was she just scared? Gosh, they were being awfully rude. “Yes of course. Let’s get you to safety and back to your father.” They poked the bruise around their eye again. “And maybe find a hat.”

////

Gwen encouraged the girl sitting in front of her to drink. “There you go, you’ll feel better once you get some of this broth down.” 

“Thank you.” The girl whispered before drinking the hot broth in it’s wooden bowl. 

She laid a hand on the girl’s back and waited for her to finish. Gently she set the empty bowl to the side. “Think you’ll let me clean your wrists now?” 

Slowly the girl held out her wrists, damaged by the manacles she’d clearly fought against. 

“So want to tell me your name?” Gwen asked as she used the warm water to clean the injury. 

“Sarah.” 

She smiled up at the girl from where she was crouched in front of her. “That’s a lovely name. So do you have any family or anyone from your village here?” 

“No.” Sarah shook her head. Her eyes darted about before focusing on her. “Please, can I stay here? I can be helpful, really I can.” 

Gwen dried the girl’s wrist by pressing cotton, dabbing at the damp injuries she’d just cleaned out. “Don’t you want to go back home?” 

“They’re gone, just my dad and he got taken by the press gangs.” She bit her lip. “You saved me, why can’t I stay here?” 

“How old are you?” Gwen began to carefully rub a salve on the girl’s wrists. 

Sarah winced as the salve hit her injuries. “Twelve.” 

She considered the options. “Can you cook?” 

“Yes! I can help out, I promise.” The girl’s whole face lit up. 

Chuckling Gwen carefully wrapped the girl’s wrists with clean fabric. “I’m sure our cook could use an extra pair of hands. You know where the kitchen is?” She waited for the girl to nodded excitedly. “Well, if you keep down your bread and broth tonight you can start helping out in the morning.” 

Tying the bandages off Gwen stood up. “Take care of yourself now.” 

“Thank you!” Sarah beamed up at her. 

It was amazing how she could practically feel her heart growing inside her chest. “Anytime.” Gwen turned and made her way out of the healing tents. Little Sarah had been her last former slave to check up on. 

“Gwen!” 

Turning she was surprised to see the village woman who’d been organizing things for their new rebel network they were building. “Ruth, did you need something?” 

“Do you think we should start moving people out of the castle now or tomorrow?” The woman set her hands on her hips. “I’m not sure which would be best, keeping this many civilians inside of it is leading to some issues though.” 

Gwen nodded thoughtfully. “The crowding is a problem, especially if the lady Morgana returns from her last raid with more freed slaves. Can you move the healthiest of the peasants into the nearby village? I’m not sure if they’d be up to building themselves a temporary camp just yet.” 

“You think the villagers would agree to it?” Ruth asked while narrowing her eyes in thought. 

Nodding she smiled. “Of course, we’re feeding them and their nominated elder offered to assist as much as they are able. If you could get maybe forty of our healthiest into the village for the night. They just need to have the shelter and warmth. You can move them to building a fall back camp in the morning. It’s too late to start that now.” 

“I’ll get on that.” Ruth gave a tiny nod of the head...it was almost a bow of deference before leaving. 

Gwen paused in confusion...this wasn’t the first time something like this had happened while Morgana was absent from the camp. Frowning she made her way towards Godwiff. She found him by the gate discussing boiling oil. Shaking her head in amusement she spoke up. “Godwiff, if I could have a word?” 

“Of course, what is it?” He didn’t look away from the drop hole. 

She rolled her eyes, of course he didn’t mind everyone knowing everything. “Is there a reason people keep coming to me with things that by right they should be coming to you with?” 

“Oh that,” He waved his hand absently. “I’m busy running the war band. Morgana’s a bit busy using her magic to help with the slavers, then Brunhilda isn’t good at much else but killing. So that leaves you to keeping the camp running. I told the people who came to me, to speak with you.” 

Gwen gaped. “You’re putting me in charge of running everything except battle?” 

“You’re good at it, the people like you. Hell most of ‘em trust you. Congrats, you’ve found your place in this army.” He turned to look at her finally and slapped her shoulder. “I expect to see you in the training yard in two hours time.” 

“But...I’m a smith? Your apprentice maybe. I’m not a general!?” She protested in disbelief, sure it sounded like something he would do but...the man couldn’t be that irresponsible. 

Godwiff chuckled as he met her gaze. “Lass some people are born leaders, people like Morgana and Karac. Them? Well them people follow naturally. You though? You’re a made one. Don’t go underselling yourself. The others can see you’re trustworthy. So go prove they’re not wrong to put their faith in you.” 

“Them but not you?” Her eyes narrowed. 

“I’ve trusted you since the day I saw you, I know leaders when I meet them.” 

////

Arthur was not excited about what he was about to do, but show of strength, and bailing out Merlin’s stupid ass. Of course his idiot sorcerer had made a deal with a dragon, because of course he did. “I’m going to kill you for this.” 

“You wouldn’t have your sword of killing the dead and breaking enchantments, if it wasn’t for the dragon.” Merlin grumbled. “It was your father who thought sticking a dragon in a cave for years was a good idea.” 

He glared at his friend. “I didn’t think I asked you a question. Silly me, of course you want to walk in first” Grabbing the man’s shoulder and hauling him forward. Shoving him ahead. “Let’s go Merlin.” 

“Because the dragon is going to eat me?” Merlin scoffed as he made his way further down the stairs into the depths of the castle. 

Arthur heaved a breath as he followed, it was still slightly unnerving seeing Merlin holding a flame aloft in his bare hand. Casual displays of magic was still...terrifying to him for a second every time he saw it. He kept his shoulders back as they came out onto a ledge overlooking a massive cave. He stared in awe. “I never knew this was here…” 

Merlin gave a playful look over his shoulder before turning back to the cave. “DRAGON!” 

It took every ounce of control in his body not to scream or duck when the massive creature came down, landing on an outcropping. The wind from the creature’s wings buffeted against them. 

“Well hello young Warlock.” The dragon’s voice came, it’s lizard face contorting into what could almost be called...amusement. “Finally letting me out of this cage, honoring your word?”

Arthur stepped forward, his eyes narrowing. “I’m here to negotiate your release, not Merlin.” 

The dragon swung it’s head so that it was facing him. “Young King Pendragon, king by bloody murder.” It turned to Merlin. “You didn’t listen to me. You didn’t kill that creature pretending to be human.” 

“I’m sorry what?” Arthur turned to Merlin. “Who did he want you to kill?” 

Merlin’s eyes flicked to the side. “Karac…...a few others…” His eyes snapped back to him. “But I got them out of Camelot so they couldn’t kill you anyways.” 

He wondered sometimes how his father had ended up as cruel and twisted as he had, in moments like this he didn’t wonder. Arthur dropped his hand to excalibur's hilt. “You’ve been ordering my servant to kill an ally of Camelot’s because he’s a fae?” 

“You have a great destiny before you young King. That fae is a species on whom fate holds no power. And it has married the witch Morgana.” The dragon stretched its neck forward. “If you are to fulfill your destiny you must end the threats to it.” 

Arthur's hand clenched around his sword hilt. “Tell me, would Excalibur kill him?” 

Nodding the dragon pulled it’s neck back. “It would indeed.” 

“So I assume it would kill a dragon then?” His jaw clenched as he glared at the dragon. 

Great chortles came from the beast. “It would, but you are not going to kill me young King. My fate is not to die by your hand.” 

“You think I have this great destiny, one worth killing innocents before they even imagine themselves committing a crime.” Arthur stared at the beast before him. “My father was wrong about a great many things, but I don’t think he was wrong about the nature of prophecy. So I’m here to make you an offer.” 

The dragon fluttered it’s great wings. “You think this is a bargain?” 

“I know it is because I’m going to free you, fulfill Merlin’s oath to you. However you’re going to choose how you’re freed.” Arthur took a step forward. “You can put on an enchanted collar that would allow Merlin to strike you down at any time. Before these chains were struck you would swear to never kill a human or fae without my express permission, you’d make that oath with your own blood.” 

The dragon rumbled. “That’s not freedom, that’s a cage.” 

“Perhaps, but it’s freedom from your current chains. You could fly, hunt your own meals, watch this nation prosper under my leadership. The golden age you’re foretelling? You could live in it.” He raised his hand, lifting his blade ever so slightly out of it’s sheath. “Or I can give you the release of death and free you from life.” 

“Arthur?” Merlin’s head snapped round towards him. 

He glared at his friend. “Do you believe he wouldn’t kill Karac or Morgana if he was given half a chance?” 

Merlin’s eyes flicked the ground, his mouth pulling tight as he backed off. 

“That’s what I thought.” Arthur turned back to the dragon. “What do you say, how would you like me to free you?” 

////

Karac cringed as they pulled up the horse. They really needed to not be in the saddle for a while. “We should stop and water the horse, can’t have it falling over.” 

“Shouldn’t we find an inn for the night?” Elaine suggested, her hands tightening around their stomach. 

“We can’t risk being followed, we’ll have to ride through the night. If we do so we’ll make it to safety before dawn.” They dismounted, it was jarring to land, they hissed. Reaching up they caught the lady’s hips and helped her down. 

She giggled as her feet hit the ground. “Thank you my lord.” 

“You really should just call me Karac.” They forced a smile as they stepped back. Holding the reins they led the horse to the small creek. As the animal drank Karac rubbed at the animal’s neck. 

Elaine sat on a large rock. “You’re very kind.” 

“Thanks, I’m still impressed you managed to get us a horse. Very resourceful of you.” Karac grinned at her before adjusting the shapeless brown hat they’d managed to barter for three villages back. It at least covered their black eye. 

The lady blushed ducking her head. “Well you saved me from the high priestess. It was very brave.” 

They unhooked the water canteen from the saddle. “Do you believe you’ll be able to return to riding in a minute?” 

“I’ve never cared for it, but I can ride.” She ran her fingers through the water. 

Karac caught a flash of black out of the corner of their eye. Standing up they raised their arm. “Prat, that you?” 

The large bird swooped landing onto their arm. 

“Hey boy,” They ran their fingers along the bird's plumage. Karac felt their heart flutter as they spotted the eyes of the bird turn gold for a second. “I’ll be back before morning.” 

The bird hopped onto their shoulders and pecked at the hat. 

Batting the beak away Karac grinned. “I know it’s hideous, but I kinda needed it.” They tapped under the bird’s chin. “Got hit by a spell, I’m fine.” Glancing at the lady who was looking at them like they were insane, they paused. “Prat here is a familiar.” 

Turning back to the bird they smiled. “Could you check that we’re not being followed?” 

Prat cawed before taking off and flying off. 

“You have mages?” Elaine asked stepping towards them 

Karac puffed up in pride. “Yes, we have a very powerful witch. She’s amazing.” 

“She beautiful as she is powerful?” Elaine asked sharply. Behind her there was a flash of movement.

They dove forward tackling the lady out of a sword swing. Karac rolled off of her yanking their own sword out barely in time to block the incoming blow aimed for their neck. 

Wheezing they fought against the jarring of the strength of the blow. Clenching their jaw Karac kicked out sending their opponent to the ground. Rolling onto their knees, they swung their blade down severing the man’s throat. 

Scrambling to their feet they felt a burning pain in their arm. Crying out in pain they turned while slashing their sword up severing the arm of the charging man. Stepping forward they used their momentum slashing the sword back down cutting him open. Kicking the dying body to the ground, Kara looked around for the next opponent. 

It was too late. Before they could finish bringing their sword to bare, they were tackled back down to the ground. 

Karac grunted as a fist came crashing down into their chest. Stunned they panicked as the man’s hands wrapped around their throat and began to squeeze. 

Their eyes widened as they kicked out desperately, hands scrabbling at the gloved hands of the man who was strangling them. White lights began to dance before their eyes and Karac knew they couldn’t break his hold. 

Karac dropped their right hand away from their throat grabbing blindly at the man’s waist. And then their fingers curled round the hilt of a dagger. Yanking it up they stuck it into the man’s gut. 

The pressure around their throat let up. Wheezing they rolled onto their side gasping great breaths of sweet air. Tears and spit dripped as they tried to suck in as much air as possible. They didn’t have time for this. Rolling back to where the man was they grabbed the dagger off the ground and slammed it into his skull. 

Flopping back onto their back they kept gasping desperately. Their left hand dropped onto their side. Huh...that was blood...not good. 

////

Godwiff rolled one of the new barrels of oil towards the guard house. He came to a stop as he spotted Morgana heading for him. “Why my lady, what do you need?” 

“I just wanted to ask you how you got this place running this well.” She said while looking around at the courtyard, clearly impressed. 

He crossed his arms and looked around with pride. “Gwen did it. You’re not supposed to be in charge here, but I know you’re powerful and creative in ways I’m not. So you lead our armies with me while your husband isn’t here.” He chuckled. “She, she’s got a head on for dealing with strong personalities. If any of us is going to run this many different cultures of people it’s not going to be one of us.” 

Morgana smiled. “She’s good.” 

“Better than.” He winked at the lady. “She’ll lead my war band one day if she gives up on whoever it is she wants to return to Camelot for.” 

“Seriously?” Morgana said. 

Godwiff leaned back down rolling the barrel knowing the lady would follow him. “She’s strong, good head on her shoulders, and she’s got what is needed for a general.” 

“What future does she have with you and your warband? She has a home, friends.” She protested. “I agree she’s phenomenal. But she’s not a raider.” 

He huffed. “When we get the land from this war, well that’ll require a different type of leadership than any of my warriors are capable of.” 

“You…” Morgana hissed. “Look if you use her I will boil the blood inside your veins.” 

Godwiff glanced at her and froze. “....what’s getting to you isn’t me. I’m offering her a good life. What’s really happening?” 

The lady’s teeth ground together, her eyes flared ever so slightly gold. “That woman is...she’s flirting with Karac.” 

“The one he got out of the capitol yesterday?” He suddenly felt incredibly bad for the poor woman who was going to be joining them soon. 

“She’s just throwing herself at him and he’s too clueless to put a stop to it.” She closed her eyes and let out a long breath. “Right, I still mean it about boiling your blood.” Morgana’s eyes opened but paused as she spotted something over his shoulder. 

////

Morgana wasn’t aware of when she started running. Her blood was drumming in her ears, her magic burning in her veins as her vision focused in the unmistakable form of Karac on a horse. She ignored the person who was half holding him up in the saddle. He wasn’t supposed to be bleeding, or have bandages, or have a black eye. She could only focus on the blood though, there shouldn’t be blood. Why was there blood? 

She wasn’t sure if it was her magic or her hands that caught him and lowered him to the ground. Her fingers found his pulse in the side of his neck. Shuddering she felt the world come back into focus. “GODWIFF!” Morgana looked up to where he’d come chasing after her. “Get him inside and onto the bed.” 

He nodded scooping up Karac. 

Morgana turned and spotted one of the Saxon’s. “You go get the healer Banba and then get Gwen!” 

“I can help.” The lady on the horse said as she dismounted. 

She wanted to scream that it was all her fault, but she held her tongue, that didn’t matter right now. “Go into the central building. Ask for hot water, bandages, bowls, string, a needle, and some salve.” 

Morgana didn’t have time to make sure the woman was doing as she was told. If she didn’t she’d send someone else. Turning on her heel she sprinted towards where she knew Godwiff had taken Karac. She didn’t know what had happened, but whatever it was it had been bad.


	11. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early hours of the day update...again...who has a messed up sleep schedule as well?

Gwen held down Karac’s shoulders as Banba stitched up the wound on his side. She grimaced at the sight of the dark bruising around his throat, there was no question about how he’d gotten that. “You’re going to be ok.” She whispered while wiping some of his sweaty hair back. 

“That’s all I can do.” Banba pulled back cutting the thread. “The bleedings stopped, and he’s in one piece.” She handed the salve over to Morgana. “Get that on his bruising, we can try to use magic to help tomorrow. But it could do more harm than good right now.” 

Morgana’s eyes didn’t leave his pale face. “Thank you.” 

“Don’t worry about it girl.” The old woman clasped Morgana’s shoulder. Then she looked up and caught Gwen’s eye. “Take care of them.” 

Gwen nodded in understanding. She waited till they were alone in the room. “You should eat something and then we can get the salve on that bruising.” 

“I’m not leaving him.” Morgana uttered without moving. 

She sighed. “Can you at least summon yourself some food? I’ll go get a guard to get something if I have to, but I don’t think you want them seeing the state he’s in.” 

Morgana finally looked towards her, her eyes were still gold as they’d been for hours now. “I can’t eat, it wouldn’t stay down.” 

She stood up and moved so that she could sit besides her friend. “You’ve been throwing up a lot. Do you need me to go call Banba back to take a look at you?” 

“I’m fine.” Morgana turned back to Karac. “Come on, let’s get the salve on him.” 

“Alright.” Gwen conceded and scooped up some of the salve and began to carefully to rub it along his bruised and grazed knuckles. “You can get the ones on his torso.” 

“Would you...would you get some of the broth for me? I can get started on the bruises while you’re gone.” She looked up at her. “Please I just...I need a minute alone with him.” 

Gwen stood up. “Alright.” She leaned over and kissed the crown of Morgana’s head. “He’s going to be alright.”

She smiled as Morgana reached up and squeezed her hand. “Thank you Gwen.” 

“What are friends for?” She squeezed Morgana’s shoulder before leaving the room. As she moved down towards where they’d set up the kitchen she slowed her pace. Giving Morgana some time to gather herself privately would be a kindness. 

She paused outside the door considering how to go about this. They’d been through this with hurt friends but never...well never with someone this close before. Gwen opened the door gently and looked in. She realized Morgana’s eyes were finally green again, no longer burning with gold. Sighing in relief she made her way in. Morgana was holding one of Karac’s hands, her other arm was wrapped around her middle.

“I brought that broth.” Gwen walked over sitting on the side of the bed across from Morgana and on the other side of Karac. She glanced down at the pale and sweaty body. “You got that salve on him, I could have helped with that.” 

“It’s alright...I needed to do it.” Morgana looked up and accepted the broth. “Thank you.” 

Gwen passed over the broth. “He’s going to be alright, we’ve both seen worse when Camelot was under attack.” 

“He shouldn’t have been hurt.” Morgana’s hands trembled as she held her bowl of broth. “The knife should have bounced off of him, those bruises shouldn’t have even been possible!” 

“Drink your broth.” She waited till her friend actually started sipping at it before continuing. “We’ll know more when either he wakes up or when that lady Elaine wakes up...honestly just because she screamed, Godwiff shouldn’t have knocked her out.” 

Snorting Morgana shook her head, a smirk curling at her lips. “It’s probably a good thing.”

“Do I want to know?” Gwen asked as she reached out checking Karac’s temperature. 

“She’d was flirting with him when I had Prat check on them. I probably would have set her hair on fire if she’d been in here acting like she had any right to it.” Morgana took a long drink from the bowl. 

She couldn’t help it, she laughed at the image. “Oh gods that’s terrible….I almost wish it had happened.” 

Morgana shot her an amused look while finishing off the broth and setting the bowl aside. Her arm wrapped back around her stomach. There was a long silence with nothing but the muted sounds from outside of the room. “I’m pregnant.” 

“You…” Gwen reached out, her face splitting with a bright smile. “That’s wonderful! How long have you known?” Reaching over she laid her hand over Morgana’s that was still curled around Karac’s bruised knuckles. 

Her friend’s face was soft, her eyes crinkled round the sides ever so slightly. “We only just found out recently, though I think Banba thinks we’re both idiots for taking so long to notice.” Morgana’s lips quirked up ever so slightly. “You know I never knew if I wanted children it just seemed so...caught up in so many terrible things...and now? Now I want this so much it scares me.” 

“There’s nothing to be scared of, you will be a great mother.” Gwen beamed at her friend. “And you know Karac will spoil the kid completely rotten.”   
Morgana chuckled. “He really will won’t he? It’ll be worse than him with Corvus.” 

“I seem to remember you giving prime slices of beef to those ravens of yours.” She teased glad to move them into happier waters. “Face it, your kid is going to be completely spoiled.” 

Quirking her brow Morgana looked over at her playfully. “I don’t know, don’t you think you could stand strong?” 

“To your baby?” Gwen snorted. “If your kid hasn’t learned how to give the biggest puppy eyes by the time it’s a week old I’ll eat my axe.” Shaking her head fondly she continued. “I’m going to be elbowing your husband so I can hold it.” 

“The baby isn’t an it.” Morgana huffed slightly, though she was still smiling ever so softly. “And it’s still early. We both know that it doesn’t….that this is a dangerous time.” 

Which was an excellent point. “Why are you going out into battle then?” 

“Banba was quite clear that as long as I don’t take any damage to my torso to remain active, and that as long as I didn’t depend on my sword the baby would be fine.” Morgana pressed her hand against herself. “I won’t be able to keep this up once I begin to show and I just...it’s all so complicated.” 

Gwen sighed as she followed Morgana’s gaze back to Karac. Her eyes widened as she realized his face was scrunching up. 

“Karac!” Morgana leaned over a hand anxiously moving to the side of his head brushing curls off his face. “Can you hear me?” 

Getting up Gwen quickly poured a cup of water before moving back to the bed. She reached out touching his shoulder as she watched as he wheezed, his eyes blinking open. 

Karac looked around panicked as he tried to sit up. “Morgana!” He croaked. 

“Hey!” Morgana caught him under the shoulder to support him. “You’re ok, you’re safe.” 

His eyes widened locking in on her face before darting to her wrist. Scrambling he grabbed at her wrist, before ripping off her healing bracelet. “It’s not safe!” Part way through his voice cracked. “She’s not safe.” 

“Whoah, hey calm down.” Gwen took over seeing the confusion in Morgana’s face. She pressed the cup to his lips. “Drink this and then try and talk.” 

He ignored her pushing the cup away just leaning into Morgana, his hand curling round the back of her neck the other around her waist. “You’re ok, oh Rao you’re ok.” 

“Of course I’m alright, you’re the one who’s hurt.” Morgana shot her a concerned glance while moving so that she could support Karac since he seemed determined to sit up. 

Gwen passed over the cup. She frowned as she watched Morgana press it to his mouth and coax him into drinking it. 

Finally he spoke, his voice less gravely finally. “Morgause was there, she threatened you and the baby.” He rested his head against Morgana’s shoulder. “She’s watching you somehow. We’ll figure something out but that bracelet, it can’t...what if she could hurt you with it?” 

And suddenly it made sense. Gwen leapt to her feet and moved to where he’d tossed the thing and wrapped it up before stuffing it into the corresponding box. She could get it out later. 

“Morgause is the one who hurt you?” Morgana asked slowly. 

Karac nodded against her. “I think...I hurt her but then it was like...I think I’m human.” 

Gwen looked at Morgana in surprise as they both seemed to realize what that meant at the same time. 

////

Kael was feeling rather nauseous...he wasn’t sure he could eat for at least an hour which...that was just not acceptable. This was not what he was expecting for his time as a squire to Arthur, but he had to admit he was learning a lot about being king. Flipping another page in the old text he paused. “I found something.” 

The council stopped talking. Arthur looked over at him from his place at the table. “How pressing?” 

“Well...it’s more of a protection against various things that are probably pressing?” He scratched the back of his head. “Like all the magic in this book reads like old ghost stories. Honestly most of the rituals should just be banned on the basis of human sacrifice and like necromancy just being gross? But this here would cause the dead to turn to dust if they touched it.” 

Merlin stood up and walked over before dropping down besides him on the bench and skimming over the page. “He’s right, this could protect Camelot from any more undead armies.” 

“Do I want to know the cost?” Arthur asked pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Kael grinned. “Well it doesn’t require human sacrifice like the last three, just some...essence of life? Whatever that is from like...a lot of people.” 

There was a sharp choking sound from Merlin. “Oh...yeah we can acquire that. The gold dust would be a bit expensive but we can afford it in this quantity.” 

“What is essence of life?” He frowned as he looked at the Warlock. 

Merlin coughed awkwardly. “Ask Gaius later.” He looked up to Arthur. “It doesn’t require any live sacrifices. I think it could be a wise protection matter.” 

Kael groaned. “Why are there so many rituals with human sacrifices?” 

“Because it’s something that is of great difficulty to sacrifice.” Merlin said as he took the book from him and ran his finger down the page. “We should look into this, good catch Kael.” 

He puffed up slightly, he’d only been through twenty other books looking for helpful or dangerous things for them prepare for. Picking up the next text he wanted to cry. “Why are there so many laws on bread?” 

Arthur gave him a sympathetic look. “Because everyone eats bread and people will do anything to skim a bit of flour or dough off what they’re selling to increase profits. I believe that book has laws dating back to the roman era. Mark anything that is redundant.” He ran a hand through his hair. “We need to rework our legal codes so that they’re up to date and not open to abuse.” 

“I finished drafting the amendment for the legalization of magic. Human sacrifice banned unless given special permission by you.” Merlin got up heading back to his place at the council table they’d taken over for the afternoon. “Oh and you’ll be glad to know that virgin sacrifice doesn’t have to be outlawed. It’s referring to the blood of people who’ve never been part of a ritual before, not never shared a bed.” 

Kael’s brow furrowed. “That doesn’t make any sense?” 

“Magically virgin blood.” Merlin explained absently. “Magic leaves residue, some spells react badly to that. Which leads me back to my conclusion that rituals that require payment in bodily fluids, ect. shouldn’t be banned so long as they aren’t killed. Though, there should be an amendment to that, about the person consenting to the ritual before hand. We don’t want slaves being bought so sorcerers can bleed them a couple times a month.” 

Arthur groaned letting his head hit the table. “You know the more I find out about ritual magic and potions the more I understand the ban.” 

“Most people can’t use magic as powerful as most of these rituals anyways. Apparently only a few dozen in any given lifetime.” Merlin said as he picked up his quill and began to make notations in the margins of the necromancy text. “That and how much knowledge Uther destroyed or just hid, we should be good.”   
Kael grinned suddenly. “Does this mean you’re going to invite Mordred to Camelot? Cause he sounded really cool.” 

“Yes Merlin, are we inviting the druid boy back to Camelot?” Arthur mocked. 

Merlin frowned as she tapped the end of his quill against his lips. “Yes? I just...I know we’ve decided to ignore everything the dragon said. Especially after that text on the dangers of listening to prophesy. But are you sure asking the person prophesied to kill you to Camelot is a good idea?” 

“Kael can watch him for evil.” Arthur said with a shrug. “Can’t you Kael?” 

“Sure!” Kael was practically bouncing at the idea of not being the only person his age around Arthur. The man was boring, being a king was boring. He was already plotting ways to give the throne to his sister. Biting his lip he set his bread law's text to the side and picked up another text. “Do you think we could work on women’s inheritance rights?”   
Arthur looked at him curiously. “Why do you find that important?” 

“Because, women are just as smart as we are. I mean Mithian and Lady DuBois are the scariest members of your council. They should be able to hold financial and landed power as well without marriage. It would help with arranged marriages where a family only has a daughter as well.” Kael’s fingers drummed nervously. “Like matrilineal marriage would allow them to marry a man of lower rank into their family instead of losing their family name. Not to mention I don’t think it’s right that Mithian will be taking Leon’s name. Or that he’ll be expected to rule her lands instead of her. That doesn’t seem right.” 

Merlin glanced to Arthur. “You’re right that it’s not fair. But kid...law changes on things like that are going to be harder to get through.” 

“Because it changes the way things are, like unbanning magic did.” He grumbled.

Arthur sighed. “Exactly like that, look at how much chaos we have had over that? Now read through those bread laws. We can talk land rights and inheritance for women after Godwinn and his daughter the Princess Elaine arrive.” 

“Fine.” Kael picked up the text on bread laws and began to flip through. He paused. “Why are there so many women named Elaine? It’s impossible to keep them all straight!” 

The king snorted. “For the same reason there are a lot of little Mithian and Marys running around in Nemeth. My father’s mother and former queen of Camelot was named Elaine for her forbear. Others in the kingdom and in neighboring kingdoms used the name to curry favor. Just like by the time you’re on the throne, there will be a christening for a new baby Kael every month at least.” 

“That’s stupid.” He muttered. 

Merlin sniggered. “It really is.” 

“Oh shut up and get back to work. Both of you.” Arthur grumbled in exasperation.

////

Balan jogged to catch up with Sir Leon. “Hey, do you have the figures on what equipment needs repairs or to be replaced?” 

“In the armory there’s a list by the door where everything is logged.” Leon said while turning to face him. 

“Good, Morgana’s bookkeeping is all coded and I haven’t managed to crack half of it.” He winced at having to admit failing to crack the blasted things. “I have no idea how or why she did it.” 

Leon coughed into his hand, looking amused, eyes twinkling. “Arthur used to copy her work when they had tutors together. Also it annoyed Uther but she was doing a good job of it so he never made her stop.” 

“Ah, that makes sense.” He considered his options. “Anyone at all in this place know how to crack the code?” 

“Gwen, but she’s not here.” He shrugged. “You could ask her to send the key to you but it’s Morgana.” 

Balan nodded solemnly. “I never knew her well, but I heard she became even more beautiful over the years. And clearly she is quite intelligent. Lord Ravenel must be very pleased with the match.” 

“He is.” Leon narrowed his eyes as he slapped his shoulder. “They’re very happy together and you should keep your eyes and your words to yourself when they return or he’ll end you.” 

He held up his hands. “Not what I meant, I’m just out of date on court gossip, and I figured her husband might help me with getting the key out of her.” 

“Good, he’s my future brother in-law and I won’t have you messing anything up for them.” Leon gave him a sharp nod before continuing on his way. 

Balan let out a breath of air. Honestly, he really needed to find someone who could get him caught up on castle gossip. Maybe a midnight trip to the kitchens to flirt with the kitchen girls? 

////

Morgana turned her wedding ring over and over in her fingers. She’d done her best to enchant it with a sleeping enchantment. But only time would tell if it would keep her visions away. Curling further around Karac, she considered what he’d told them. First an evil father, now an evil sister. It was selfish, but she wished he’d been able to kill Morgause instead of just ripping her arm off. 

Gritting her teeth she pushed her morbid thoughts away. Morgause was no sister of hers, something deep inside of her wanted to rip the woman to shreds for what she’d done to Karac, what she’d threatened to do to their child. Running her fingers through Karac’s hair as he slept, head resting on her lap she considered her options. She needed a plan for killing the woman, because the next time she came near her family, she was going to kill her. 

The problem was a high priestess that actually knew what she was doing would be difficult. Morgause would know more spells, have better control, and more experience in fighting with her magic. However, well she had grown up with Arthur. He may be not completely awful now, but as a child he’d been a terror, as had she. A smirk pulled at her lips. Underhanded tactics were her speciality. 

So, how to kill someone who was better than you? You trapped them. She considered options while slipping her ring back on. First things first she was enchanting all of Karac’s armor in the morning. Just because he was mortal now, didn’t mean he was any less of a highly trained knight. Which meant asking him not to go out and lead men would never turn out in   
her favor. So the compromise of enchanting his things whether he wanted her to or not, she wasn’t bending on the topic. 

Then he was never going anywhere without one of her ravens by his side. Trusting that he’d be fine had clearly been a mistake. Pursing her lips she considered her other options...in the morning she could likely heal his injuries for the most part. They already were connected with her magic so she knew it would be easier than the small injuries she’d been healing so far. 

“Hey lass.” Godwiff stuck his head into the room. 

Morgana looked up. “Come on in, you won’t wake him.” She smiled down at Karac as she twisted his golden hair around her fingers. With his enhanced senses he’d been difficult to wake, without them she was guessing it’d be easier to wake the dead. 

“It’s not pressing, but there’s a detachment of Cendred’s forces ten miles out heading this way.” Godwiff raised a hand. “Believe me, they won’t be a problem. It’s only about a hundred foot soldiers.” 

Her eyes narrowed. “Cendred is many things but an idiot is not one of them.” Magic bubbled under her skin as she connected to her flocks and sent two of them out to survey the group. Pulling back to herself she looked up at the large man. “Lock the castle down, double our guards. I don’t want us being taken by surprise.” 

He gave a short nod. “How’s The Raven doing?” 

Morgana smiled at her husband. “He’ll be ok. I’m worried about his arm, but with some magic he should be able to take control of these forces again by tomorrow evening. The day after at the latest.” 

“Good, he’s a strong one. You shouldn’t worry.” Godwiff pulled a stool over and sat down. “So what are you thinking in that pretty head of yours. I know a plotting when I see one.” 

She blew out in amusement. “We need to draw Cendred onto our territory to win. Which means we need to strike at the heart of his army. Shearing season is coming up and his greatest export is wool. If we steal his wool, no trade, no money, he can’t pay his soldiers let alone afford to feed them.” 

“So you want us to go raiding late march then?” He checked, looking pleased as he pulled at his beard. “My boys can do that.” 

“Cendred’s wool will pass through the southern part of the border with Mercia. We cut off his pipeline of trade to the continent and he’ll be penniless in months.” Morgana grinned at the Saxon. “He’ll be forced to move fast with an army that’s falling to pieces.” 

Godwiff chuckled. “And while my boys and I are cutting off the wool market I assume you’re going to use Ruth and the peasants to turn the country around here against him.” 

“He’ll be exposed with an unhappy army with a weak supply chain. We turn it into a siege. This castle could stand for around a week before he’d have siege engines up. Our forces on the outside cut off supplies and pick off the men on the outside.” She held her hand up, flame bursting to life in her palm. “And then we let them into the castle.” 

The man laughed. “You’re a vicious one, but I know you and that’s not your style. Karac’s idea?” 

“Partially, it was an idea he came up with while we were still in Camelot. Of course things have changed and the details are somewhat different. And we’re incorporating rebels instead of Camelot’s army. But I think it will work.” Morgana couldn’t help the fond look that came over her face at the reminder of long chess games by the fire discussing strategy. 

Godwiff stood. “I’ll leave you to it then. I’ll send a runner when the enemy gets closer.” 

“Oh, I’ll find you when they get closer.” She let her eyes burn with magic as she looked back to the man.


	12. Guinevere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Do any of you guys know what's up with the formatting? I always just copy and paste the chapter from google docs onto here. But the last two chapters it's taken away all the spaces between lines...which is kinda important if we don't want massive blocks of text from hell.

Mithian curled her fingers around the sides of Leon’s cloak, pulling him close. She enjoyed the tickle of his beard as she kissed him senseless. Pulling back she flicked her eyes open as she panted against him. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

His hands twitched from where they were respectfully resting just above her hips. “Do you have to speak with the King this late?” 

She splayed her hands against his chest. “I’m afraid so. The small council never sleeps.” 

“Till tomorrow then your highness.” He stepped back bowed before turning on his heel and walked away from the royal chambers. 

Mithian watched him till he was out of sight. Sighing she turned and walked in, “This had better be important Arthur or I’m having my brother kick you in the shins.” 

There was a spluttering sound. She took in the people in the room and smiled. “Well, nice to know I’m not the only woman invited into these quarters at night.” 

“Should I be worried?” Alison Melwa asked from where she was seated with a cup of wine. 

Arthur slapped a sniggering Merlin upside the head. “No one should be worried. And really, Mithian?” 

“Lighten up, just having some fun.” She stepped to the small table and poured herself a cup of wine before sitting down. “I assume we’re here for business?” 

Arthur dropped down to his seat at the head of the table. “Indeed.” He turned towards the lady Melwa. “I have an offer for you.” 

“I’m listening.” The woman sipped at her wine watching him, with hawk like eyes. 

Mithian grinned, oh she’d chosen well. This woman would make an excellent ally, she’d have to push one of her knights her way. Best keep the dangerous ones close after all. 

The King slid a parchment towards her. “If I sign that you will officially be named to the small council.” He pushed on ignoring her stunned expression. “Unofficially I would be handing the reins of Camelot’s spy network over to your hands. In exchange the inheritance laws will be changing tomorrow, allowing women to inherit formally and without prior legal hurdles. Your brother Lord Melwa will not survive the year if you agree to this. His lands would of course become yours.” 

“You’re offering to have my brother killed, to give me one of the highest positions in Camelot, and hand me one of the six largest and most profitable baronships in the kingdom?” She set her cup down looking around the room wide eyed. “What’s the catch?” 

Merlin stepped forward. “I’m afraid that’s from me. You would participate in a magically binding ritual that would make it impossible for you to betray the Pendragon family. Don’t worry, you’d be the only member of the small council required to make such an oath.” He rubbed the back of his head. “This position is not without risk and well...we’re being cautious.” 

Mithian cleared her throat. “I assume I’m here to offer advice to the lady if she so wishes to hear it?” 

“Exactly.” Arthur nodded to her before wincing slightly. “Though I understand why that might be...unlikely to occur since spymasters aren’t know for sharing information.” 

Allison Melwa cleared her throat. “I accept the position.” 

////

Karac winced, they didn’t like being human. To be frank the pain and weakness was horrible and they were itching for their powers to return...if they were going to? They could feel the sun and Banba had assured them that they still felt like fae, just...dim. It was frustrating. 

It didn’t help that their injured arm was in a sling and strapped to their torso. Apparently their stunt, getting that foul cuff off of Morgana and then making sure she was safe, had torn some stitches...a few dozen stitches. They didn’t regret it...mostly. Banba could be scary when she wanted to be. 

Shifting they tried to hide the wince of pain as their injures reminded them of their presence as they sat around the fire with the others. Morgana had apparently seen a flaw and called a meeting. Godwiff and Brunhilda were sitting by eachother, Gwen looking resigned as she sat besides Godwiff. Ruth, the escaped slave with her choppy hair, had her arms crossed defensively. Next to her Banba was poking at the fire with a stick for some reason and then finally Morgana was seated besides them. 

Morgana spoke up. “We have a leadership problem.” She looked around the circle while her hand fell on his leg squeezing just enough to prevent them from protesting. “And we need to solve it before those soldiers of Cendred’s arrive.” 

“Um…” Karac cleared their throat trying to hide some of their confusion. “I thought leadership was clearly laid out?” 

Ruth spoke up, surprisingly. “For a military action we all know you’re the one to go to. But you’re also one of our best options for leading the army for specialized actions. Which oddly enough makes your wife the second. But this isn’t just a small army any more. We’re planning on conquering a nation and I didn’t think you wanted the throne?” 

“She’s right.” Morgana gave him a silent apology. “With your injuries you won’t be able to lead the men from the front for a few days. Even if we’ll be able to heal you mostly it’s still...We need a figurehead.” 

“That’s all well and good.” Banba spoke up. “But no one is going to put an old woman or a former slave woman on the throne.” She looked over at the Saxons. “And we’re not putting some foreign invader on the throne either.” 

Godwiff grunted. “Fair enough. But we don’t have anyone capable of being crowned.” 

“Actually we do.” Morgana pulled the attention back to her. “It was you who gave me the idea actually.” She tilted her head to Godwiff. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but we need someone who is literate, knowledgeable about politics and the ways of court, not one of our Saxons, and someone young enough to not die within ten years of getting the throne.” 

Ruth frowned, her arms tightening around herself. “None of the nobles would do it. Quietly look the other way and ignore us, sure. But lead? Face it lady, there’s no one who fits that description.” 

Karac drew in a startled breath. “That’s brilliant.” They ignored the confused looks and grinned. Leaning to the side they kissed Morgana’s cheek, their wife was inspiring.

Across the fire Godwiff started laughing. “I’m onboard with that.” 

“I’m sorry, but I’m still confused.” Ruth looked between the two men clearly missing the obvious. 

Morgana cleared her throat. “Gwen would make interesting Queen, don’t you think?” 

“What?!” Gwen squeaked from her place looking around desperately for a sign it was a joke.

////

Merlin stuck the last of the books into the shelves in his room. Resting his hands on his hips he looked around the floor to ceiling shelves all stuffed with magical books. So much knowledge at his fingertips. “That’s the last of them.” 

“Yay.” Kael muttered, sarcasm thick in his voice. 

“Oh cheer up, we’ve gone through and catalogued every spell and ritual that could end all life as we know it in Camelot in under a week. And we pulled out promising protection spells for the city.” He gave the kid an amused look. “Which means you can help with gathering ingredients and instruments for those protection rituals or you can go back to studying law and bureaucracy with Arthur?” 

Rolling his eyes the kid pulled a strap over his shoulder to the large bag. “Just tell me what I’m getting for you.” 

“Being a squire not what you were expecting?” He asked while reaching out and ruffling the young prince's hair. 

Looking down Kael’s mouth pulled to one side. “I just thought it would be more quests and less...chores.” 

“Better than when you were under your brother though?” He prodded knowing exactly what Karac had had his brother doing. 

Nodding the kid looked up wide eyed. “So much meditation, and ethics….he even left me homework.” 

Handing over a list of herbs he needed from Gaius’s private stores, Merlin pushed at the kid’s shoulders. “Go on, get those from Gaius and then maybe you can talk one of the knights to help you with your sword work.” 

“Thanks Merlin!” Kael grinned before racing off down the hall. 

With a shake of his head Merlin left his chambers and headed to find a knight to get him his needed furry sacrifices...why did the old magic require so much blood? Scrunching up his nose in disgust he considered alternate options to look into later. 

It didn’t take him long to make it to training yard where he spotted just the person he was looking for. “Lancelot!” 

“Merlin!” Lancelot stepped forward and hugged him before stepping back. “What brings you out here among us simple knights?” He was grinning as he kept one hand on his shoulder.   
“Being a member of the court suits you.” 

He looked down at his clothing. “Well, it’s nice not to be in Lord Ravenel’s clothing. He’s a nice bloke but his sense of style is….one that only he can properly look alright in.” 

“I look forward to meeting this Lord, he sounds like a good man.” Lancelot grinned as he sheathed his sword. “But what brings you here?” 

Merlin stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Well I need someone to get some rabbits for me and I’m not a hunter.” 

“And Arthur would jump at the chance for a good hunt and leave you with the paperwork.” Lancelot finished with a laugh. “I can take some of the men out to catch what you need.” 

“Thank you, you’re the best.” He stepped forward hugging his friend again. 

The knight smiled. “Please, anything for you Merlin. Although I wanted...to speak to you about Gwen?” 

“Lancelot…” Merlin winced at the topic. 

“I know,” The usually confident man shuffled somewhat. “But with you and Arthur and everything I thought, well it might not be so hopeless?” Lancelot looked up at him, his eyes wide and hopeful.

He opened his mouth and then shut it. There had been a long talk about to whom the reality of his and Arthur’s relationship could be discussed. Which meant offering his friend that life line wasn’t possible. Also, to be honest he didn’t think Lancelot needed hope. He needed to get over Gwen. “She’s moved on. Even if she and Arthur are never together…” Merlin reached out and patted his friend’s shoulder stiffly. “I think you need to move on too.” 

“How?” Lancelot asked, his face falling, thought it looked more resigned than anything else really. 

He patted his shoulder again. “Well I hear hunting helps with heart problems. And Gwaine, Percival and I could take you out to the tavern. Talk it all out. Then I guess keeping busy? Maybe meet some new girls?” 

Lancelot nodded. “You’re a good friend Merlin. And I guess...it helps that it’s not just because of Arthur.” 

////

Catigen was exhausted and nervous as they approached the castle that had been taken by ‘bandits’. He had listened to the rumors though, someone was killing slave traders and leaving their bodies to rot where they fell. It hadn’t taken a lot of brains to connect the two things...though if he was wrong...he shivered. “Close formation!” He ordered to the line behind him. 

A caw from above made him as well as all of the men shiver. Catigen glanced warily up at the sky where one of the crows that had been circling them all day was. It was an unnatural amount of the black things. 

“Sir?” One of the boys asked from just behind him. “Are the stories true? Is Morrigan really bringing her divine retribution to the land?” He glanced warily at a crow sitting in the branches of a nearby tree. 

Catigen hoped his sweaty palms weren’t apparent. “Gods and goddesses don’t walk among the living.” Frowning he raised his hand...he’d heard something. “FORM UP!” 

There was a rush as they all moved so that they were shoulder to shoulder, long spears being lowered as they waited. He cringed at the poor shape they were in, but said nothing. The men knew they were in ill fitting armor, with lackluster training. He just clenched his jaw and hoped they weren’t about to be killed. 

The sound came clearer now, it was the sound of hooves charging along the road coming their way. Catigen glared at the curve in the road, it would be far too easy to ambush them here. “KEEP AN EYE ON THE WOODS!” 

He was holding a lance and waiting when they came round the bend and he knew there was no hope for them. It was a small group of riders, but he had no doubts they’d lose even with their numbers. 

His eyes were drawn to the woman in black with the pale skin, her eyes burning gold as she rode. There was nothing but death in facing a goddess. To her side riding even with her was a knight, his arm in a sling, his face covered in a helm. There were several great Saxons, their fair hair, clothing, and glee at the thought of battle gave them away. The only sane looking member of the party was the woman at the head of it. 

She had dark skin and was dressed similarly to the Saxon’s but her bearing set her apart from them. The great battle axe slung over her back was warning enough in her case, but there was a set to her shoulders that told him she was the leader. 

There was nothing he or his men could do against a dozen highly trained Saxons, a knight, and what was clearly a goddess. 

Catigen dropped his lance and dropped to his knees. His men followed his example till they were all kneeling, their necks barred as they bowed.

The horses were reined up, the sound of hooves coming to a halt just before them. The woman at the head of the party spoke up. “My name is Guinevere, who is your leader?” 

Standing he kept his head angled in submission. “I am called Catigen and I speak for these men.” 

“Why have you brought your men this far north? Surely you know this land is no longer friendly to your King.” Her voice carried, an inborn nobility that kept him from straightening his neck. 

Instead gave as close to a formal bow as he could. “I know, we came to join your cause.” 

“Do you even know what cause that is?” She asked, her voice rising in surprise ever so slightly. 

Catigen glanced up and noticed that the goddess’s eyes were green instead of gold and decided that was a good sign he and his men weren’t about to be burned alive. “You’re the one killing the slavers aren’t you?” 

“Yes.” Guinevere cocked her head as she looked at him curiously. 

“Then we want in. Our families are from near here. None of us wanted to join the army, to die for a king who doesn’t give a damn. If you’re at least killing slavers you can’t be as bad as him.” He noticed out of the corner of his eye that there was an archer in one of the trees to the side...ambush...he’d marched his men right into it. 

The woman allowed her horse to take a step closer. “And why should I believe you?” 

Catigen waved at his men. “Look at us? Do we look like we could march on a nation like Camelot? We’re going to die anyways, if we can die protecting our families then at least we’ll have died for something worthwhile.” 

“If you leave your weapons behind, you may return to our castle.” She eyed them sharply. “Even the daggers.” 

Straightening he unbuckled his short sword and let it drop to the ground before unsheathing his two daggers and letting them drop. That done he stepped forward. “At your order, M’lady.” 

////

Arthur stared at the latest letter from Karac, and then back to the latest one from Morgana. He looked over to the servant in the corner of the room. “Get Mithian and Lady Melwa.” Pinching the bridge of his nose he groaned. “Just summon the whole small council.” 

He reached out pouring himself a cup of wine. When they got back he was going to strangle his sister and her idiot husband. 

 

 

As the letters completed their round of the table Arthur waited. He didn’t have to wait long. 

“I’m going to kill him.” Mithian grumbled. 

Lord Bruin looked nervous. “Um...not to state the obvious, but isn’t this good for us?” 

Alison Melwa pushed the letter away from herself. “Is it even possible that they aren’t going to all die?” 

“Oh if Karac is behind this idea he thinks it will work.” Mithian cut in. “I have no doubts we’ll have a new neighbor before we have Camelot stable enough to send out the army.” 

The other woman nodded slowly. “You know, it could be a blessing. The gains of a friendly neighbor are greater than a few miles of land. And to do so without any loss of life….” 

Sir Kay took over. “We’re sure this isn’t insanity? Because I think I just read a letter saying that a single Lord is going to try and conquer a kingdom with only a few hundred Saxons!” 

Lady DuBois snorted. “Please, if the reports we’ve been getting are true they seem to think that girl Morgana is some kind of goddess in mortal form and they’ve already essentially conquered most of the northern province. In a month. I say if they’re getting local recruits to let them push their luck.” 

“I don’t think we could stop them.” Arthur spoke up from the head of the table. “What I want to talk to you all about is the possibility of an alliance of Kings.” 

There was silence as they all took in what he’d just said. Merlin spoke up from his seat. “What are you talking about?” 

“Why is Albion the target of Saxon and Viking invasion and pillaging? Why is france a richer and stronger nation?” He gestured with his hand. “Because they are not as fragmented as we are here in Albion. My father tried to unite lands through conquest and marriage. It worked, but it also was constantly in a way that cannot be continued. If I were to attempt to unite all of Albion the death toll would be so high it wouldn’t matter, we’d be weak waiting for the next invasion.” 

DuBois made a sound of agreement. “That fool Uther stopped some of the infighting but he gave us enemies where we’d never had them before.” 

He nodded. “Which is why I say we need a new way. In ancient times there was a round table, a table where all who sat at it were equal. I propose we bring it back. That we and our closest allies enter into an alliance that makes us one nation before threats, with trade, advances in knowledge. But leaves us independant. For that a table for the Kings to sit and mediate their disputes at. We unite our land through diplomacy.” 

“I assume you imagine Nemeth would join?” Mithian’s eyes narrowed slightly, though she didn’t look hostile to the idea. Her fingers drummed on the table. “You would have to make a carefully worded charter for anyone to sign on.” 

Arthur felt a flutter of hope. “I know, and I think you and I should write it with King Godwinn. It would be a show of unity in its very creation.” 

“My father would have to arrive to see to this personally. I alone do not have the ability to speak for Nemeth on a matter of this size.” She cautioned slowly. 

He grinned. “I know, if our allied royals wintered here we could formally sign and agree on terms. That gives time for Cendred to fall as well. Even if he is only chased from his kingdom it would be enough for us to bring in a fourth partner to the talks.” 

“Camelot is barely holding together through fear and confusion as it is.” Lord Bruin brought up. “Is it really so wise to attempt something so...far reaching now when you’re still weak?” 

Arthur felt a nervous energy as the ideas that had been building in his head began to come out. “Then we have a year to make this kingdom stable again. Lord Candor will be in open revolt soon enough. Instead of trying to stamp it out I say we let him revolt. If he’s stopped once in open revolt fast enough…” 

“Your strength would be proved, and it would be a showcase of what loyalty you can muster. If it’s enough it would stabilize the kingdom, for several smaller measures to be put in place.” Alison Melwa’s voice was soft as she worked through his idea. “A summer tourney to celebrate your victory, a marriage of some political importance….perhaps your daughter Sir Kay? Surely the marriage could be moved forward?” 

Sir Kay looked surprised but replied. “I’m sure my daughter would be willing. But if I may, my seat on this council is for my military power not my landed power.” 

“Which is why Lord Candor’s land should be awarded to your family for services rendered to the crown and loyalty shown.” Arthur said firmly. 

The man choked. “You’re serious?” 

“Of course,” He said while giving the man a nod of approval. “You’ve been nothing but loyal and capable. I would be a fool not to reward that. Not to mention with the inheritance law changes coming your daughter could inherit the lands.” 

Kay slumped back in his seat. “I...thank you your majesty.” 

“Oh do try to keep up.” Lady DuBois grumbled. “The land isn’t yours to give away willy nilly yet. First you have to wait for that oaf Candor to be stupid enough to raise arms against you, it shouldn’t be difficult.” 

Alison Melwa picked up the conversation there. “Stop some of the grain for the spring planting from reaching him. Use some excuse like looking into diseased seeds. Nothing out of the ordinary, but enough for a man as close to treason as he is to think of it as an attack.” 

“It’s a good plan.” Mithian added. 

He looked around his council and didn’t see any disagreement. “Very well then.”


	13. Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely loath how many times the name Elaine is used in the legends...like I do not have swear words strong enough for my feelings. There are so many! Too many! I swear to god go google the arthurian character list on wikipedia and just look at all the Elaines. Join me in my hatred of a name I was once fond of.

Karac tested their newly healed arm out, they could still feel the warmth of Morgana’s magic seeping into the area. There was a...tautness to the skin they weren’t used to, but the agony of movement was gone. “It’s good I think...I still have full motion.” 

“You’re lucky you already have your wife’s magic attached to you. If you didn’t you might have lost the arm.” Banba slapped them upside the head. 

“Hey!” They winced… “Not used to feeling that.” 

The woman raised her brows at them while their wife giggled into their shoulder. “Please, you should appreciate what we lowly humans have to put up. And you’re already brighter than ya were yesterday. You’ll be as fae as ever in a few weeks.” 

Standing Banba slapped him upside the head again before heading off while muttering about ‘whiny fae thinking they were oh so special.’ 

Karac turned their face to their wife. Nuzzling at the top of her head they breathed in her scent and sighed with relief. “How are you doing? I noticed you didn’t lose breakfast today.” 

“I think the sickness is...passing.” She replied, her forehead still leaning against their shoulder. 

“Thank you, for using so much magic to heal me.” They pressed their lips to her hair. 

She sighed before straightening up. “I wish you wouldn’t remain the general leading this war until your power returns.” 

Karac reached out, holding the side of her face they kissed her gently. “I’ll be fine. We don’t know if I’ll ever become more than human again. I might, but it’s not a sure thing. But I’m still me, I still hold loyalties and I won’t turn my back on people who’ve entrusted me with their lives.” 

“You wouldn’t be you if you did.” Morgana said while rolling her eyes. “It’s all nice when you’re untouchable and being noble. But you have to keep it out while powerless.” 

They grinned. “Hey, I’m still a fully trained knight with years of experience. I’m not going to be that easy to kill. And I trust you to protect my back.” 

“Well for once I’m the most powerful one in this marriage.” She smirked softly at them. 

Karac pressed a hand to their chest in mock outrage. “For once? I’m pretty sure we’re equally powerful. I mean you can control the birds in the sky, not to mention the weather.” 

“You’re sweet, but you nearly killed a high priestess who knew what she was doing. I couldn’t have done that.” She reached out touching their arm where it had been cut.

“You healed me, I’m as healthy as any regular human.” They leaned forward resting their foreheads together. “I didn’t leave you or our child.” 

Morgana took a shaky breath. “What are we going to do, we don’t have anything ready for a baby.” 

“I could ask Mithian to get a child’s room ready for when we return?” They suggested with a wince. “It’s not ideal, but it would be something.” 

“Do we have a future?” She asked softly. 

Karac hugged her tightly, reveling in the fact they could hug her as tight as they wanted. “Of course we do. After we win this we can leave, make ourselves a home. Either in Gedref or in the Isle of Mara. Maybe Gedref for winters, our summers in Mara? We can let Corvus play with our kid by the fire, our family could visit. Invest in some scribes and books? Make you a magic library. Be completely outrageously in love with each other.” They smiled as they pulled back and fluttered kisses across her face. “We’ll be fine as long as we have each other.” 

“Karac...what do we do if the child has magic...or your abilities?” Morgana asked before laughing brightly. “This is going to be a disaster!” Her eyes twinkled as she laughed at the ridiculousness of their situation. 

They snorted and then joined in on the laughter. “We’ll have to hire an unfortunate nurse to help out.” 

“We’re not having our child raised by a nurse.” Morgana said as her giggles slowed. 

Nodding they agreed easily, after all they always wished their first parents had spent more time with them. “Of course, we’ll love them and raise them ourselves...though maybe some help so we get to sleep some nights might be nice. And our kid will need tutors.” 

She shifted so she was leaning back against them, her hands pressing against her just beginning to swell stomach. “Do you think it’s a girl or a boy?” 

“Girl, who looks just like her mother.” Karac wrapped their arms around Morgana and let the peace of the moment fill them. They knew that Morgana needed this as much as they did. Things had been moving fast, danger had been pressing in. This...this was important. They kissed the side of her head. “What do you think?” 

She hummed softly. “I think a boy would be nice, with my hair still of course.” Her voice took on a teasing quality as she mentioned the hair.

“My hair is perfectly nice thank you very much.” They huffed lightly. “Our kid would be lucky to get my hair.” 

Morgana’s shoulders shook slightly. “Only could be luckier if they got mine.” 

////

Gwen wished she was brave enough to venture into Morgana’s and Karac’s room to see how magical healing had gone. Unfortunately there were things she didn’t want to see or hear. So she was stuck handling the current argument between Godwiff and Catigen. Why her? Oh yeah because her friends were dirty rotten traitors who apparently were planning on sticking her on a foreign throne! 

She crossed her arms and glared at the two men. “Godwiff, we need his men trained to maneuver with yours. So pair up a warrior for every five of his men. Drill them, and get over your inability to work with others.” 

“And you.” Turning she glared at the troublesome captain form Cendred’s army...first proper captain of her army. “You may be a captain and sworn to my service, but you are to follow Godwiff’s orders. Or do you want to duel him for the position?” 

Catigen lowered his head in defeat. “Very well M’lady.” 

“Fine.” Godwiff grumbled. 

She clapped her hands together. “Well go do it then please.” Gwen waited with her hands on her hips for them to head off to handle it. Was it really so hard to just coordinate with each other? Her eyes narrowed as she spotted George. “George!” 

The servant froze and turned to her and gave her a quick nominal dip of the head. “Gwen?” 

“Can you please go pull Karac out of his chambers. I need him to get the army working, he’s the general.” She huffed in frustration, it didn’t matter if it wasn’t fair. But she wanted help when dealing with the increasingly obnoxious lady Elaine he’d rescued. 

George’s eyes widened. “You’re sure? His arm only just got healed….Lady Ravenel is still with him.” 

Gwen was not feeling particularly merciful. “Why don’t you take the Lady Elaine with you to get him? I’m sure she’d be happy to be of assistance.” 

The poor servant looked like he was considering deserting. “Of course…” 

“Feel free to run for it once the lady starts yelling.” She gave in, after all it’s not like she hated George. 

He breathed a sigh of relief. “Right away, My lady.” 

////

Lady Yale curtsied as the princess Elaine entered the room. “Your highness, are you well enough to be up after your fall earlier?” 

“Oh yes, I’m quite clumsy. Happens rather a lot.” The princess scratched at where her dress was sitting poorly at her waist. “So you’re the one stuck accompanying me today then?” 

Yale had to try not to gape at this woman. “I volunteered to show you the castle while your father, King Godwin was in council with King Arthur.” 

“That’s alright then. I’m afraid I won’t be good company. I never say the right things.” The girl’s shoulders slumped. 

It was surprising but she felt a well of pity for the poor girl. “How would you like to go see the knights? They’re always happy to have a lady to talk to. And at least one of them has to have an interest in a hobby of yours?”

“I do love riding.” Princess Elaine perked up. 

Yale smiled, slightly charmed really by the unusual royal. “Come on then, shall we?” Of all the many, and there were many, Elaines she’d met this one at least seemed the nicest, if also the oddest. 

////

Lady Elaine was eager to see her champion again. None of these commoners seemed to understand why it was important she see him again. “Sir Karac will reward you for reuniting us after his grievous injuries.” She assured the servant who’d agreed to take her to him. 

The servant glanced away. “It’s my duty, M’lady.” 

“Of course, your loyalty to your master is to be expected.” She huffed. “But with how I’ve been treated since we arrived I’ve stopped expecting competency.” 

He eyed her as he gave a knock to a wooden door. “My Lord, the Lady Elaine to see you.” 

She brushed past the servant into the room as the door was opened. “You’ll never believe how these people have treated me. Wouldn’t even let me see you.” Elaine’s eyes narrowed at the sight of the room. “Who’s this?” 

Sir Karac was adjusting a set of chainmail, with the dark haired woman who’d stolen him from her holding his sheathed sword. They had clearly been alone, in a bedroom. Elaine’s hackles rose, she was not losing her future husband and champion to some witch. 

Clearing his throat Karac shifted his mail. “I’m sorry if anyone has been rude to you, are you alright?” His bright smile eased some of her worry. 

Stepping forward she gave the fakest smile she was capable of. “I don’t believe we’ve been introduced, I’m lady Elaine of Astolat. And you are?” She locked eyes with the witch. 

“Oh gosh,” Karac spoke up waving his hand at the woman. “My wife, Morgana.” He beamed at the woman. “And of course this is Lady Elaine who I retrieved for her father.” 

“Wife?” Elaine asked slowly, it felt like a bolt of ice through her heart. 

The aforementioned wife smiled sharply holding out her hand. “A pleasure to meet you. I’ll be happy to speak with Gwen about your accommodations if you find that a war camp is less hospitable than expected.” 

“I’m sure I can handle some discomfort. When will my father be arriving?” She wanted to excuse herself as fast as possible. 

Karac looked to his wife. “How are those negotiations going?” 

“He’s agreed to ignore our presence.” The lady stepped close to him and kissed him softly before stepping back. “The letters are in the leather box, I’ll handle the Lady’s complaints. Don’t do anything stupidly noble and get hurt again.” 

He smiled warmly at his wife. “Thank you,” Turning he looked to her. “You don’t mind do you? I’m still a bit behind on everything because of the injuries.” 

“That’s fine.” Elaine said tightly, having to spend time with the woman who had the prize she’d wished for, was not her idea of a good afternoon. But she wasn’t foolish enough to say that out loud. 

Morgana stepped forward gesturing for the door. “Shall we?” 

“Of course.” She gave a slight curtsy before leaving the room besides the lady.

As they entered the hall the woman spoke up. “Don’t feel bad, he’s bad at noticing when a woman fancies him. He never meant to mislead you. And the Saxon’s don’t respond to manners. You have to just tell them when there’s something you want.”

“Why…” She looked at the dark haired woman...her stomach swirling with unpleasant thoughts and feelings. “Why are you being nice to me?” 

“Because he’s easy to love.” Morgana looped their arms together. “Come on, there’s plenty of other knights out there that can come to your rescue in the future.” 

Elaine pulled them to a stop. “Can I just go back to my room and be alone for a while?” 

“Of course, the food isn’t great but should I send some up to you?” Morgana asked, her face sympathetic. 

She couldn’t help it, she gave a slight smile of gratitude. “Please.” 

Morgana held her back, causing her to pause in her walk. “I will say this, if you don’t do the smart thing and forget your ideas concerning my husband I will be far less understanding.” Her eyes burned gold.

Elaine swallowed.

////

Lancelot dunked his head in the water barrel. Pulling his head out he shook his hair like a dog. Glaring at his soon to be dead friends, he croaked at them. “I hate all of you.” 

“Oh don’t be like that.” Gwaine teased shoving him. “You need to stay as loosened up as you got last night.” 

Brushing off the man’s arm he stepped backwards. “Singing songs and crying into my cup about Gwen isn’t a good thing.” 

“But you got it all out.” Gwaine shrugged. “And it’s true, she is a lovely lady.” 

Lancelot narrowed his eyes, “Don’t start.” 

“Just saying, you’ve got a good eye on you. But there’s lots of flowers out there to choose from. No need to stay hung up on one girl. In fact, I heard the new princess at court is beautiful in her own way.” Gwaine winked at him. 

Leon cut in as he ladled himself a cup of water. “She’s odd is what she is...fell flat on her face in front of the whole court and her manners are…lacking.” 

“She’s only sixteen isn’t she?” Lancelot protested. “Give the girl a break. She’s allowed to make mistakes.” 

“Court rules are ridiculous.” Gwaine agreed, “But the question is whether she’s beautiful, not graceful.” 

Leon huffed. “I suppose some might find her appealing.” 

Lancelot unsheathed his sword. “Come on, let’s spar before he starts talking about Mithian.” 

“I’m not that bad!” Leon protested. 

Gwaine cuffed the blond knight playfully. “You really are, last night it was all, ‘Mithian!’” His voice went high and squeaky. “I’m not worthy of her beauty, her kisses are too precious to describe!” 

“You’ll regret that.” Leon lunged tackling Gwaine to the ground. 

Lancelot just rested his sword against his shoulder as he watched the two knights roll around cursing each other. At least he wasn’t as smitten as Leon. So silver linings and all that. And while he wouldn’t admit it on pain of death, it had been nice to get drunk with the other men and complain about the ladies in their lives. Or rather everyone complain and Leon to gush. It had been nice, the usually serious captain of their order has a human heart under all his duty. 

He noticed two ladies heading towards them and sighed. Using the flat of his sword he slapped Gwaine and Leon. “Hey, we’ve got visitors!” 

“Oy!” Gwaine scrambled away from the irate captain and bounced up to his feet. He ran a quick hand through his locks. “Do I look dashing enough?” 

Leon spat out a mouthful of grass. “You look as stupid as you usually do.” 

“That hurts,” Gwaine clasped his chest. “Really, it does.” 

“Oh shut it both of you.” Lancelot hissed, he’d only just gotten his knighthood despite his birth. He wasn’t going to risk insulting court ladies. 

As the ladies approached he realized that the taller blond one was about to trip. He lunged forward just catching her. “Are you alright?” Lancelot carefully set her back on her feet before stepping back. 

“Oh drats.” The lady blew out a great gust of discontent. “Thank you, I would have face planted again.” 

Lady Yale who was at the woman’s elbow spoke up. “Gentlemen, this is Princess Elaine. Princess, these are Sir Lancelot, Sir Gwaine, and Sir Leon whom you’ve already met.” 

Lancelot gave them both a short bow. “My lady, your Highness.” The others followed his lead. 

Straightening Leon took a step forward. “Did you require aid of some kind?” 

“We were wondering if you could show us the war horses?” Lady Yale explained. 

Lancelot smiled, horses were noble beasts. “Of course, shall we escort you both to the stables then?” 

////

Catigen stalked towards the blasted Saxons, he was going to punch that damn Godwiff. He was halted by a hand on his arm. Turning to snap at whoever had stopped him he froze..it was General Karac. “M’lord?” 

“Easy, you don’t want to interrupt Gwen’s training.” The man released his arm while indicating for him to follow him. “Godwiff won’t hurt her...unnecessarily.” 

“She is our leader. My men and I swore to follow her.” He protested. 

General Karac nodded. “You did, and she is, but she is also still learning to be a warrior. It will do nobody any favors for Godwiff to go easy on her in this. So she may be hurt here. But an injury among allies prevents a death among enemies. You would be wise to follow her example. She’s really quite remarkable.” 

Catigen frowned and glanced at the General. “Would you train me?” 

The man blinked in surprise. “Well, I do need to get the kinks out of this human thing...Alright, I’ll put you through your paces for a few hours.” 

Resolved to do his best he followed after the general and the man’s war hound. A sharp whistle and the dog went and laid down as his master drew his sword. Flipping a round Saxon shield up Karac caught it before sliding his arm into the straps. “Whenever you’re ready.” 

Drawing his dual swords, he dropped into his own stance. With that he immediately attacked the general hoping to get him off footed. Both of his swords crashed into the shield, they were shoved to the side as a blade slammed into his ribs. 

The air was driven out of him as he folded in pain. The sword fell crashing down across his shoulders knocking him to the ground. 

“Yield.” The general ordered. 

There wasn’t enough air in the world for him to reply. Instead he dropped his left sword and hit the ground with his fist. It seemed to get the point across. It took him several long gurgling gasping breaths before he could pull himself up to his feet. 

“You took the initiative, but you didn’t think your attack through. You should never completely commit yourself like that unless your opponent only has a single weapon. Again.” The oddly effeminate yet intimidating general ordered. 

Catigen grit his teeth swung his left sword upward in a great swing. The sword was stopped in it’s tracks by the general stepping into him and smacking his arm and sword hilt with his shield, hard. Before his second sword strike from above could pay off the pommel of the general’s sword hit him squarely in the sternum sending him back, heels flying up as he hit the dirt. 

“Better, but you left yourself open. If your opponent can step into your attack kick them out of your guard.” The man swung his sword, clearly loosening up his arm. “Again.” 

 

 

Catigen had never been so sore before in his entire life. Most of his men were circled up watching him have the crap beaten out of him. Two of his men had come in for a few rounds to show cooperation. So far Fred had gotten in a hit giving the General a bloody lip. He was pretty sure he’d hit the man at least twice but...damn the General was indomitable. 

“Good, you’re improving. I want all of you to think before you attack. Losing yourself to the haze of battle, if you haven’t trained yourself is the height of foolishness.” The General was panting, he was finally wearing down. “Then I want you drilling with your spears in groups of five every morning.” 

“Yes sir.” Catigen wheezed as he managed to get himself up to his feet. 

Smiling the General stepped forward and clapped him on the back. “You’ve done very well. We’ll have you functioning as a solid unit in a month.” 

“KARAC!” 

They all swallowed in dread and turned as one to a furious looking witch storming across the castle yard for them. Catigen took a step back from the unfortunate general. 

The man winced and raised his hand in greeting. “Hi, honey.” 

“Oh, don’t try that crap on me. What the hell do you think you’re doing!? You were bleeding out on our bed two days ago!” The Morrigan’s eyes were burning gold, several birds cawing as they took flight moving away. 

Catigen took another step back. 

“You healed me, and I needed to get a hold of my strength while I’m still weakened. This was a safe setting.” He placated, while stepping towards the furious witch. 

It took a second for the words to seep into his mind, but when they did he gaped. He was sure his men were doing so as well. That was the man weakened? “Fuck.”

No one indicated they’d heard him as the witch poked the general in the chest with her finger. “You’re going to wait for me to take a look at your injures. And if you strained anything I just healed, you have to keep Corvus with you next time we ride out.” 

“But he’s supposed to protect you!” The General protested, his eyes widening. 

She smirked at him. “Who has the most power in this marriage?” 

“You…” The man’s shoulders slumped. “I just worry.” 

Catigen wondered about a great many things and resolved in that moment he didn’t really want the answers. Though he supposed it would take a man unashamed of being weaker than his wife and still worried for their wife despite that, to marry a goddess.


	14. Prophesy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot it was update day till like just now! Yikes! Also wow I've been swallowed by a new fic. Seriously you guys, if you're into Harry Potter check out Amalgum-Lockharts Folly by tkepner sometime. Its hysterical and I'm in love.

Merlin hit his head against the table. It was not his day. 

“Oh, knock it off Merlin, some of us are trying to get some work done.” Arthur snarked from where he’d been writing out yet another draft of his alliance of kings. 

“She’s possessed.” He mumbled in despair. 

The scratching of the quill came to a close. “Who’s possessed?” There was a tired resignation to the king’s tone. 

“The princess Elaine. If Gaius is right, she has a changeling inside of her.” Merlin picked his head up. “And no, this isn’t a situation or species of fae we can negotiate with.” 

Arthur stared at him for a long minute. “Please say you can get the thing out of her without permanently damaging a key ally’s daughter?” 

“Gaius is making the potion now. Apparently it should just make her feel better, nothing negative at all. But...it won’t be doing magic any favors.” Merlin bit his lip. “Though we haven’t been attacked by a crazed warlock in months. It’s almost unnerving actually.” 

“I’m going to ignore that.” He dipped his quill back into his inkwell before pausing in thought. “Do you think you could make a show of it at dinner tonight?” 

Merlin stared at him. “You want me to make a princess burp up a fae changeling and then explode it during dinner?” 

“Yes, can you do it?” Arthur leaned in over the table looking suddenly engaged in the conversation. “It would make you the hero, and if you could get one of the knights, probably Gwaine or someone to catch her if she falls or anything that might help.” 

He nodded slowly. “I can do that….are you sure though?” 

“You’re doing the entertainment for the feast anyways. If the potion isn't ready just wait till the next feast.” Shrugging Arthur went back to his proposal. “Any idea’s on how to deal with fears of one kingdom making all others bow to them?” 

Sometimes he wondered for the sanity of his friend. “Have you considered having the council elect a high king who can handle anything small enough between meetings and methods for revoking the title?” 

“That’s not a bad idea.” Arthur looked rather stunned. “You’re not completely useless after all.” 

Merlin rolled his eyes. “At least I'm not a dollophead.” 

“Royal dollophead, Merlin.” Arthur corrected him while shooting him a grin. 

Pointing at his friend he yelped. “YOU ADMITTED IT!” 

////

Morgana flung her hand out commanding the branches to reach out, grabbing and ensnaring the slavers attempting to run. The high of using her magic like this had her laughing as her horse chased down the scum. 

She grabbed onto one of the slaver's by the ankle with her magic and ripped upwards sending him flying. It was exhilarating, it was everything to be able to tear through these disgusting excuses for humans with nothing but her will and magic. Pulling her horse into a hard bank to the right she circled the enemy cutting back up behind them. Those who'd fled were either trapped by her vines or dead. 

As her horse cut through the terrain she let her eyes share the view from Prat's eyes and felt nothing but pride as she watched Karac down a slaver with his sword. He was leading their group of ten warriors as they cut through the slaver camp like a knife through butter. It was glorious and it was clear to see who was winning.   
She returned completely to her own eyes and pulled her magic in tight around her as she galloped up into the camp from behind. Men lit up alive as her magic consumed them in seconds, others went flying at nothing but a look. She'd never felt so powerful. Reining in her horse, she sat up in the saddle and looked around the camp. It was done. Karac was just striking down the last man. 

Morgana turned around in her saddle and raised her arms, the metal cuffs on the cages and manacles of the poor people captured by the slavers snapped open. Pleased with the result, she swung herself from the saddle. "Corvus!" She laughed as the truly growing massive wolfhound came bounding over to her, licking at her hand that was at his face's level.   
Reaching out she scratched behind his ears while looking up to her husband who'd done the smart thing and kept the dog with him. "My birds don't see any survivors, and none made it past their perimeter." 

“Can you fly a flock along the border for about ten miles? This should be the last of their camps this side of the border.” Karac flicked his sword to the side, the blood flying off of it, before sheathing it. 

Morgana nodded and let herself fall into her two flocks in the area and gently prodded and bribed the birds to go fly along the border. Opening her eyes she grinned. “They’re off.”   
He smiled stepping close enough she could feel the heat of him. “Let’s get these people to the nearest village. Come on, we’ll need you for encouraging the children and women out of the cages.” 

“You’re the one who gets the kids to trust them darling, but we need to get these people in before dark.” She gave a wary glance at the sky where the sun was low.   
She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before walking slowly towards the cage with the women in it. As she walked she softened her posture. Stopping at the door to the cage she held out her hand. “My name’s Morgana and we’re here to help you.” 

 

 

Morgana carefully rubbed the salve along the bruised cheek of the woman sitting in front of her. Resting her palm on her cheek she concentrated on letting her magic mend the damage below the skin. It was delicate work, her brow furrowed as she concentrated on it. Dropping her hand she smiled at how the swelling was down, and the bruising reduced almost completely. “Does that feel better?” 

“Yes...the bone, it doesn’t ache.” She looked at her with awe. 

She smiled and squeezed the woman’s shoulder. “I fixed the bone as best I could, but you should be careful for a while.” 

“Thank you.” The woman caught her hand. 

Standing Morgana smiled softly. “I’m only doing what is right.” 

Turning she paused as she spotted Karac bouncing a kid on his his hip while a group of children and Corvus were chasing him around the camp they’d set up. Shaking her head fondly she moved to the next injured person for her to see to. 

 

 

Morgana laughed as she blocked the stick coming for her legs. Fending off the boy with his ‘sword’, she tapped his arm with her own stick.   
A stick hit her shoulder lightly. Looking over her shoulder she narrowed her eyes at her husband who had a stick wielding girl sitting on his shoulders. “You’re stabbing me in the back then?” 

He grinned and shrugged slightly. “Maddy here made a good argument.” 

“Treachery!” She laid a hand over her heart. Checking the kids out of the corner of her eyes she pointed at Karac. “Avenge me!” 

 

 

She collapsed into the bedroll besides him. “Oh gods, we’re never having that many children.” 

“A dozen? I agree.” Karac pulled the blankets over them. “I love you and it’s your decision and everything about children...your magic is what made this possible. But that would be a lot of kids.” 

Giggling she burrowed into his chest. “In the morning I want boiled nettles with my pottage.” 

“Boiled nettles?” He asked cautiously. 

“Hmmm… and apples if we have any left.” Closing her eyes she soaked in the contentment of this place. “What do you think about two kids?” 

Karac smiled against her. “That sounds like more than anything I could have dreamed.” He began to trace his fingers down her back. “You were spectacular today. I can see why they think you’re a goddess.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” She could feel her cheeks heating. 

He tipped her chin up so he could meet her eyes. “I’m not.” His fingers brushed her hair behind her ear. “You looked like something to be worshiped, revered, adored.” 

Morgana pushed forward kissing him deeply. The burning from battle came rushing back through her. He’d fought as a human, he was alive, he was here in their bed. Pushing his shoulder back she rolled on top of him. It was a revelation that he was human, they were mostly matched physically. Nipping at his lip she pulled back. “I want you.” 

“Rao, we’re in a tent.” His hands found her hips. 

She smirked. “That’s not a no.” Leaning back over him she brushed her mouth against his. 

////

Mithian was tired, she hadn’t signed up for this. She wasn’t even supposed to be in Camelot any longer. A simple visit to go over treaties and now? Now she was a temporary member of Camelot’s small council, her brother was married into the royal family of Camelot, and apparently she was helping Arthur with uniting half of Albion under a single banner through diplomacy. It was a lot. 

“You know you’ve done more for Nemeth’s interests than anyone has since its founding.” Sir Ector handed her a hot mug of cider. 

She huffed. “Please, my father kept our nation together through more than I’ve ever faced. And he did it with a sword in his hand.” 

“True, but if this works, you’ll have secured Nemeth for generations.” He countered while sitting down across from her. “You’re a smart girl. Don’t go underestimating yourself.” 

“I’m not.” Mithian wrapped her fingers around the warmth of the hot cider. “I’m the one in the shadows moving the real champions of Nemeth to where they best can serve.” 

Ector chuckled. “And how does fulfilling your duty with grace and genius not something to be immeasurably proud of?” 

“Perhaps, but I’ve also brought us to the brink of destruction.” Worrying her lip she tapped her fingers nervously. 

He let out a long sigh. “Drink up, you’ll feel better once you have something warm in you.” 

Her lips quirked up as she relented and sipped at the warm drink. “Thank you.” 

“I owe you an apology for not following your lead earlier. It was a tense situation and I didn’t trust your intuition.” Ector held up his hand. “I’ve known you since you were a babe. I should have trusted you, but I didn’t and for that I am sorry.” 

She smiled and reached out covering her mentor and friend’s hand. “There is nothing to forgive.” 

Ector smiled fondly at her before clearing his throat. “So, what do you think of this alliance of kings?” 

“I think...if we can word it right it would change our world.” Mithian set her cider down. “It’s going to either drag Arthur and his dynasty down or raise it up among legends. I don’t know which it will be, but if it succeeds Ector...if it succeeds Nemeth must be linked to its creation lest we be left behind.” 

He nodded. “And what happens to us if it fails?” 

“We gain three baronships from Camelot’s territory when the infighting starts. We’ll have to send our army to the border where Odin will try and take advantage. Karac would have to lead that force. If we could keep hold of our land and stabilize ourselves we’d become the largest kingdom this side of the channel. Our treaties would be weakened though.” She closed her eyes, running through the hundreds of delicate threads that made up the web of power inside Albion. “We’ll be weakened for a time of perhaps five years. Survive that and Nemeth would become a predominate power.” 

Ector tapped her cup of cider with his own. “It sounds like you’ve maneuvered us into a win, win situation.” 

“If Karac wasn’t practically a god it would be our certain doom.” She replied, eyes flicking open again. “We leave too much on his shoulders.” 

“You do him a disservice thinking he does not take that burden willingly.” The old knight looked out the small window towards the sky. “He’d do anything for his family.”

Mithian felt a curling of guilt. “I know, but that does not mean we don’t ask a great deal of him.” 

Ector reached up and stroked his stubbly cheeks. “Why aren’t you working on this charter for the alliance idea today?” 

“Because Arthur is spending the day trying to woo King Godwinn without ending up engaged to the man’s daughter.” She huffed in amusement. “That poor girl, she’s a few pegs short but a good soul.” 

////

George could feel his eye twitching as he stared at his Lord’s tent. “Why is there a hole burned through it?” 

“Accident…?” Lord Ravenel attempted, his face flushing. 

He stared at his Lord unimpressed. Though he did have to admit the man looked better than he had since he’d arrived back from rescuing that loathsome lady Elaine. “It’s over a foot wide.” 

“Sorry, feeling a bit more than human at the moment. Must of kinda done that on accident….I didn’t even notice it.” The brightly blushing Lord shrugged.

////

Arthur paused as he reread the intelligence report he’d just been handed. Looking up at Allison Melwa he cleared his throat. “You’re sure of this?” 

“As sure as I can be without personally witnessing it.” She replied crisply. 

“They think my sister, the Lady Morgana, is a goddess called the Morrigan in human form?” He could feel a headache coming. “A goddess of war and foresight?” 

Allison nodded sharply. “Indeed, apparently she’s slaughtered the slavers up and down the border, with a flock of ravens that herald death for her enemies.” 

“Ravens….like the bird she had as a pet before she left for Esciter?” He asked slowly. 

She gave him a look that made him feel two feet tall. “Yes, large black birds that circle battlefields.” 

“In your opinion, what is the state of their forces?” He would deal with the massive headache he had coming later. Though that dragon and him were having words as soon as this was over. 

Pulling out a small piece of parchment her eyes scanned it quickly. “If they receive more deserters they’ll be pushing an army of over a thousand by the end of the week. Considering they began with two hundred, it’s impressive. If Cendred fails to snuff them out soon they could very well conquer a great deal of the Esciter before we’re able to send our own troops in to give them aid.” 

“I want everything you have on what’s going on in Esciter on my desk when I get back to my rooms. Can you do that?” He stood up from his seat. 

“Of course, sire.” She curtsied to him. 

He tilted his head in acknowledgement. “You’re doing well. I would stay to go over this personally with you but I need to speak to a dragon.” 

 

 

Arthur ignored Merlin as he stared at the dragon. He stepped forward and tried to organize the crazy idea he’d had. “So...dragon. About that prophecy, I have some questions.” 

“Finally willing to listen young king?” The dragon asked, it’s wings rustling. 

He let one hand fall on his sword hilt. “Are you willing to listen?” 

Pulling its head back the beast began to laugh. Shaking it’s head it looked down him, head cocked to the side. “And what do you think you know of prophecy?”

“I know it’s complicated, that it can say one thing but mean another. What I want to know is Merlin, he’s beyond powerful correct?” Arthur considered what he knew. 

The dragon nodded. “Indeed, he is magic.” 

“If I’ve interpreted what I’ve been told there’s a very real possibility that he’s immortal because of this?” He pushed. 

Merlin shifted. “I’m what?” 

“You are correct.” Leaning down the dragon’s eyes narrowed. “What are you getting at?” 

His spine stiffened, he was right, he could feel it. “Is there any human magic user who could match him in raw power?” 

“No.” The dragon’s hot breath blew past him. 

Arthur felt a flicker of hope. “So how can Morgana be his magical compliment? She’s powerful, and if I read her last letter correctly she’s gone and connected herself to a fae. But she’s just an insanely powerful high priestess, not a representation of magic itself?” 

“She is mortal for now, though humans have used dark rituals to give themselves immortality before.” The dragon said slowly. 

His hand was practically shaking. “What I’m saying is if she can’t be Merlin’s perfect magical mirror wouldn’t it be impossible for her to be the one the prophecy foretold? Wouldn’t it make more sense for the magical mirror, the darkness to Merlin’s light instead be Morrigan, goddess of war and foresight?” 

The dragon blinked, it’s mouth opened and then closed. Merlin made a choked sound. 

Arthur ignored them both and pushed onwards. “My destiny is to unite Albion, wouldn’t a united Albion mean peace and stability, both things that would hurt the power of a goddess of war and prophecy? Merlin is essentially a god supporting the formation of a peaceful future. It would put him in opposition of such a goddess. And blessing a woman with a similar name with certain gifts...A woman who had every reason to want revenge and the ruin of Uther’s Camelot, wouldn’t that be a good way to ensure Camelot fractured? But then a fae came into our court. And he loved my sister and he helped her avoid that fate.” 

He breathed in deeply, this was the test, his theory had to be correct. “I’m destined to die in a battle, at the hands of a servant of the goddess Morrigan. Not in a war against my sister and some boy. It’s possible isn’t it? Because a goddess of prophecy lets a prophesy be made that would lead to the end of me.” 

“You…” The dragon’s wings shivered as the beast pushed back onto his hind legs. “I have much to think on. I will return when I have examined your words with the diligence they deserve. You are not what I expected, young King.” It looked to Merlin. “Protect him well young Warlock.” 

Arthur toppled backwards as the dragon lifted off. He laughed hysterically, high and breathless as he sat upon the grass. He’d been right, the dragon would have known if he was wrong. But he was right, he knew it! His sister wasn’t destined to kill him! “I was right!” 

“You...you’re brilliant!” Merlin exclaimed before tackling him from the side in a tight hug. “I never even thought of it being interpreted wrong. But you’re right!” 

He smiled wildly he hugged his friend right back. “No more listening to prophesy you blockhead, apparently the goddess of the practice is out to kill me.” 

“Never.” Merlin laughed along with him, it was clear his friend was more relieved than he was. 

Arthur felt like he was floating, all the doom and gloom they kept bringing up were nothing. He grinned at Merlin who was laughing just inches away. Not thinking about it he grabbed Merlin by the front of his jacket and hauled him in kissing him roughly, his lips still curled in a smile.

////

Gwen felt a deep resignation as she mounted up once more. “What do we know?” 

“Thirty men, all foot soldiers and one knight. None of them look too well fed.” Karac reported easily. “If I had to guess they’re our newest recruits. But Morgana’s flock is circling the area, hasn’t spotted anyone else yet.” He slung his shield over his shoulder so it hung from his back. “When you’re ready.” 

She rolled her eyes, if he wasn’t so damn nice about it she’d have strangled him for going along with this plan. “I’m not a queen, whenever you’re ready general.” 

“Yet.” He corrected playfully. Looking over his shoulder he looked over the welcoming party of twenty fully armed men. “MOVE OUT!” 

Gwen kicked her horse’s sides lightly as they all fell into a trot away from their newest basecamp to intercept the newest contingent of soldiers heading for the castle some miles further north. “It’s good to see you back to normal.” She was genuinely glad he was back to himself. 

“So am I!” He beamed at her. “Being human is...hard.” 

Snorting she shook her head. “You’re not terribly good at so it’s likely best that you’re not.” Her brows drew together. “How did you recover so quickly?” 

Karac’s face turned bright red. “Uh---”


	15. Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Two more chapters left, and chapter seventeen is like...really short. Its more of an epilogue than a proper chapter. So its exciting guys! Also I'm not going to take a break between the end of this fic and the start of the sequel. Like I'm eighteen chapters into part three so like....I figure I'll be done with it before you guys catch up? 
> 
> Side note, who all saw the first episode of Black Lightning? Cause I'm so psyched about that show you guys! It looks so good! And I loved the first episode. Very Luke Cageish only more comicbookish and less depressing as fuck. Those Marvel shows are all really good but god damn they're depressing as hell...I can't get through them, its just too sad. So I'm psyched about Black Lightning because it seems to be hitting that sweet spot of hitting relevant issues and not making me want to go comfort eat ice-cream at the hopelessness of the whole thing.

Morgana stared at her shirt in disgust. “I need new clothing.” 

“Why? That shirt looks fine?” Karac moved behind her and kissed her shoulder gently, his hands finding the ever more noticeable bump. His lips moved against her skin into an unmistakable smile. 

Her eye twitched as she pushed Karac back. “That bump is why. Nothing fits. I’ll need new pants next.” She groaned. “I’m not wearing a sack, or any sort of dress in a warzone either.” 

“Oh….” Karac’s head cocked to the side. “I could make a run to Camelot? I’m sure I could find Mithian, she’d be able to get ahold of some clothing. And someone should probably check in with them considering how quickly things are moving.” 

She pulled the shirt down over her head. It pulled across her stomach. It would have to do for the day. “Do you think we can handle everything without you for the day?” 

“Godwiff is to the east with our current fort eradication team...which is honestly more a recruitment march at this point.” He huffed biting his lip. “Ruth is north holding the castle, Catigen and Gwen are holding our main camp south of us...do you think you could handle the village negotiations today? Corvus could watch your back.” 

Morgana eyed the sleeping dog, honestly the animal’s back was even with her waist. Him protecting her wasn’t just a thing to be said but a very real threat to those who might harm her. “I can handle it. We have two more villages and this dutchy is essentially ours. Can you be back by tonight?” 

“Of course.” He kissed her cheek softly. “I’ll be back as soon as possible!” 

She huffed while reaching up and brushing his curls behind one ear. “Hurry back to me.” The amount of emotion that leaked through would have made her cringe if she’d been around anyone else. 

“I will.” He hugged her tightly. “Try not to strangle Banba or Ruth.” 

////

Arthur sat on his throne and waved the next supplicant forward, by the colors and demeanor of the man he had a feeling he knew where this was going. “Speak, why have you come before your king?” 

The man’s spine was painfully straight as he approached without bowing. He unrolled a scroll and spoke as he read from it. “I, Lord Candor of the lands of Warwick renounce the false murderer Arthur Pendragon. The land of Warwick will no longer follow the law or orders of Camelot. The false King will have no authority in these lands. From this day forth Warwick is an independent nation.” 

Standing Arthur looked down at the messenger. He knew what his father would have done, he would have had him killed and then brought ruin to Warwick till they never dared rebel again. 

But he was not his father. 

“Provide this messenger with food and a room to sleep in for the night.” He looked to the messenger then. “You will take my reply to your Lord in the morning.” 

 

 

Arthur poured himself a cup of wine. “So, he’s done it, weeks earlier than we were expecting him to. Advice on our formal reply?” 

“I would suggest the usual surrender for judgement or we turn your land to ash.” Sir Kay offered. 

Lady DuBois scoffed. “Yes, that won’t cause the rest of your lords to turn against you.” 

Alison cleared her throat. “I have no doubt my brother is waiting for your army to move towards Candor’s territory to make his move.”

“I agree with the Lady Melwa,” Lord Bruin agreed. “Putting down Candor isn’t the problem. The rest of it is.” 

Mithian reached out pouring herself a cup of wine. “Why not use this as a moment to demonstrate your strength? We goaded him into this for just such a reason. Of course he’s acted sooner than we expected.” 

“I thought we’d agreed that shutting him down was dangerous?” Bruin looked to her curiously. 

She smirked. “The men and territory isn’t the problem, it’s the leaders. Have the dragon burn Melwa, he likes to take hunts. We know he intends to rebel, especially with us stopping the spring seeds from arriving. With Candor in open rebellion no one would doubt you had good reason to have him killed. Especially with his sister standing behind you.” Mithian waved her hand. “Take Merlin and a small group of knights. Take Candor’s castle. He isn’t prepared for a Warlock of his capability. We don’t need the entire army.” 

“I could probably get us in if we’re just taking a single castle.” Merlin piped up while awkwardly avoiding eye contact. 

Arthur wondered why he was even surprised any longer. “The dragon doesn’t listen to my orders. But we could ask, I have a feeling eating some potential problems for that Golden Age he’s so invested in might be something he’ll agree to.” 

“In case if the dragon doesn’t agree I’m sure a group of knights could be sent to collect the aforementioned Lord while he’s out hunting. Public executions are a bit unsavory but it would serve the same purpose just less...poignantly.” Mithian sipped from her cup while giving him smirk. 

He ran a hand through his hair. “Are there any protests to this option?” Arthur looked around the table, seeing no disagreement he gave a sharp nod. “So be it. Lord Bruin, work with   
Lady Melwa to draft a formal declaration that either Candor surrender or I will put his head on a pike. He won’t take it but the niceties must be observed.” 

Looking up he froze, his eyes widened. “THE HELL?!” 

His brother in-law waved….from the other side of the window….

////

Mithian forgot about the impenetrability of her idiot brother, she forgot about the fact he’d just flown into the gods forsaken small council chamber and that the council was still present. Raising her hand she slapped him across the face. “Fuck!” She yelped as she cradled her hand, the stupidity was contagious apparently. “What the hell are you doing!?” 

“What’d I do wrong?” His hands fluttered by her sides clearly wanting to reach out and check she was ok after slapping him but knowing better. 

She rolled her eyes. “I’m fine, stop waffling. I’ll apologize for hitting you when I feel bad about it later.” Her eyes narrowed. “Now, why are you in Camelot?” 

“We decided someone needed to update you all about what’s going on since letters weren’t safe for detailing everything.” His hand dropped to his side. “That and Morgana needed more clothing and I thought you could help with that?” 

Mithian stared at him in disbelief. “She needed more clothing?” Her incredulity leaked through her voice. He couldn’t be serious. 

“Well see that’s um…” Karac ducked his head, a loopy smile spreading across his face. “Actually I should probably talk to you about that one privately?” 

“Privately? You’re worried about privacy now? After you just flew in the gods damned window?” She hissed taking a step forward, oh look there was the anger. 

He had the gall to look offended at that. “No one saw me, I’m not that reckless.” 

“That….” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Three people in this room knew that you had magic adjacent abilities two minutes ago, three! Now congratulations three more do now. Our family has not kept your abilities a secret for your entire life for you to risk it like this!” 

Karac looked around the room with a slight wince. “I thought you’d have told them since you were on the council?” 

She opened and shut her mouth a few times...she was going to strangle him...and then she was going to hug him because his big, blue, sad eyes were reminding her that she did love him when she wasn’t spitting mad. 

Arthur saved her by clearing his throat. “Not that this isn’t all...very interesting. But if the family argument over secrecy could wait till after you told us what you came to say?” 

“Please enlighten us to what was so pressing you had to get all the way from Esciter to here.” She set her hands on her hips. 

“We’ve taken the northern province completely.” Karac fell serious, his posture becoming secure. “While we are hopelessly outnumbered by Cendred’s forces, if he were to attack us we are gaining more deserters from his army everyday. The locals have been helpful and control every fortified position in the region. The slave trade that was functioning in the area no longer exists. We slaughtered them to the last man. We hung the leaders by their arms from the trees and disemboweled them and left them as a warning.” Karac didn’t so much as flinch at the mention of the method of execution, which said a lot about his feelings on the matter. 

He continued like the entire council wasn’t looking at him like he was growing a second head. “We realized we needed a figurehead to stick on the throne once we win. Also for the people to rally around. For that Guinevere was elected. She and our main army are pushing south and flushing out Cendred’s supporters. We’ve gained the support of the nobles in the region already. Godwiff is moving to the border to seize the wool shipment for the harbors that should be moving any time. Once that goes, we’ll have cut off his financial gains from his largest export. Depending on how the seizing goes we may sell it ourselves and keep the gold for when we take the capitol.” 

“You think you can take Esciter without aid then?” Arthur asked solemnly. 

He nodded sharply. “Yes, if Cendred brings his whole force to bare on us now we might lose. Any later than that and he’ll have waited too long. Our scouts don’t report a general muster yet.” 

“And you think the people of Esciter will accept Gwen as their Queen? There’s a difference between leadership for rebels and leadership over a nation.” Arthur looked conflicted before continuing. “Which even then, how did she end up in that position?” 

Mithian couldn’t help but agree with the clear confusion. “I thought she was going as a smith?” 

“Godwiff took her as his apprentice. She gained the respect of the Saxon’s quickly, apparently she was a natural with the axe.” Karac shrugged. “She’s got a good head on her shoulders and Godwiff had her running the camps for us while we were focusing on quick raides. By the time it became an issue she was already mostly running the day to day things. The people already have declared her their leader. When we get Cendred, well the nobles will bow if they don’t want to lose their heads and lands.” 

Arthur stood, he splayed his hands across the table. “Is there anything else that you believe we need to know?” 

“Morgause, the sorceress who attacked Camelot, she’s in Cendred’s capitol. I took her arm and burned one side of her face. But she’s a high priestess and her goal is to raze Camelot to the ground. If she shows up here before we get to her, kill her on sight.” HIs lips pulled back into an honest to gods snarl. 

Mithian gaped at her brother. “Karac, what happened?” 

“She’s a horrible person and needs to die or she will rain death down on all of is.” He said shortly, his eyes cold and closed off. 

Arthur nodded and cut in before she could say anything else about her brothers unusual behavior. “Nothing that was said in this room leaves this room. We reconvene in two hours. Go, eat whatever you want to do. Merlin, Mithian, Karac, you stay here.” 

She could barely hold herself back. As soon as the door closed she lunged and hugged Karac as tight as she could. “You idiot, I’ve been worried about you.” 

“I thought you were mad at me?” He asked as he hugged her back with an amused huff. 

Mithian rolled her eyes as she squeezed him tightly. “Oh, I still am.” 

Arthur grumbled. “Morgana’s alright, right?” 

“She’s good,” Karac pulled back beaming brightly. “She’s pregnant!” 

Mithian choked as she took in her brother. He was happy? In fact he was practically glowing he was so clearly pleased. That was...what? 

“She’s….you’re sure?” Arthur said softly as he stepped forward. Laughing in surprised he grabbed Karac into a tight hug, slapping him on the back. “Congratulations!” 

Merlin grinned stepping forward and slapping Karac’s shoulder as well. “That’s great!” 

“She’s showing now and her shirts don’t fit.” His white teeth were clear to be seen as he smiled brightly. “And she refuses to wear a dress of any description. So if you have any shirts that would work that’d be really great. Also apples would be good. Oh and pants, pants that have a larger waist.” 

Merlin nodded excitedly. “I’m sure Gaius will have something. He keeps some of the servants clothing from when they begin to show. Do you think Morgana would mind?” 

“That’ll be fine as long as it’s clean.” Karac was bouncing on his toes. 

Mithian gripped Karac’s arm. “Would you two go get those things for him and give me some time with my brother? Also Arthur if you could get Kael?” 

“Of course.” Arthur was still grinning as he clapped Merlin on the shoulder pulling him towards the door with him. “We’ll be back as quick as possible.” 

She turned her brother towards he and looked at him seriously. “What’s going on Karac, why are you happy about this?” 

“We’re having a baby?” He tilted his head, brow crinkling. “Why wouldn’t I be happy?” 

Mithian reached up and messed up his hair. “Honestly,” She fell more serious. “Who’s the father?” 

“I am.” He flushed a bright red. “Apparently magic is really something. From what I understand, the marriage ceremony was really similar to the high priestess ritual. So like it’s actually really fortunate the excess magic went well...towards that and didn’t blow anything up.” Karac shrugged. “But it’s amazing Mith, I can hear the baby’s heartbeat. Banba, the healer we recruited, says we should be able to feel it soon.” 

She breathed in slowly and considered her options. Her brother was happy, he hadn’t recognized his wife was clearly lying to him. Telling him would be pointless. He believed in people. Mithian’s fingers twitched. She’d have to have proof that the woman was lying through her teeth. Till then it was pointless. “I’d never heard that such a thing was possible?” 

“Neither had I.” Karac raised his hands briefly. “But it happened and, it’s…..I never thought I could have children that were...that were mine. Truly mine by blood.” 

Oh, she was going to find proof and she was going to kill her. Life was too good for someone who gave her brother this kind of false hope that would destroy him when he found out the truth. 

Mithian hugged him tightly. “It sounds too good to be true. A child is a blessing.” 

////

Godwiff swaggered out into the middle of the road. He watched the guards for the wool shipment running towards him. “Hello lads, fine day to die don’t you think?” 

He smirked. “What? Not going to even say hello?” Yanking up his axe he whistled out. 

There was the tell tale sound of arrows. Lowering his head, Godwiff raised his axe and swung for the first guard. “KILL THE BASTARDS!” 

His axe cut the legs out from under him. Gritting his teeth Godwiff brought his fist at the end of the shaft and slammed it into the face of the next man. There was a rewarding crunch and spray of hot blood. 

Roaring he crashed into the next target slamming his shaft straight across his throat and throwing him to the ground. 

The rush of battle roared in his ears. His world was nothing but the next body to take down. And the next. And the next. Godwiff grunted as his axe refused to budge from the ribcage. 

Abandoning it he grabbed one of the leather clad foot soldier running for him. Lifting the boy he tossed him into the approaching men.

It gave him the space to draw his sword. Godwiff tilted his head back and let out a great war cry before charging in again.

////

Brunhilda stabbed her sword into the neck of one of the wounded enemies. Looking up she took in the the chaos from their battle. Five hundred men dead, at least. “Unlif, you see any of ours dead?” 

The heavy set man grunted. “Ten of the boys are with the healer, haven’t seen Beck in a while. He might be dead.” 

“Gwen and Karac were right. Never had an easier fight.” She scoffed as she killed the next wounded soldier. 

Unlif let out a deep laugh. “Fools weren’t expecting to be turned into pincushions.” 

“It’s good to fight as we are meant to fight.” She agreed heartily. Crushing their unprepared enemy had been refreshing. 

////

Gwen had never been formally trained in strategy, but she’d been trained in people. Afterall, a good servant had to be able to know what the people around them wanted before they even knew it. It helped that Morgana had never been typical, she’d spent her time in the sides of rooms while strategy was taught. Which was all to say she was finding leading to be...less unknown to her than she’d expected. “Ruth did you need something?” 

The woman approached her confidently. “We made you something.” 

“Oh you didn’t have to do that.” She looked over Ruth’s shoulder and realized several of the women were watching this with excitement. “All of you thank you.” 

Ruth chuckled. “You don’t even know what it is yet.” 

“I don’t need to know what it is to be grateful.” She smiled at the woman who had quickly become her second in command alongside Catigen for this expedition. 

“Well if you’re going to be our queen we realized you needed a standard of your own.” Ruth held out a folded up flag. “We didn’t have much fabric rightly, so the colors are just what we had. But we thought this suited you.” 

Gwen carefully unfolded the black fabric revealing a winged boar and an axe done in yellow thread. She ran her fingers along the careful stitching. “This is beautiful, thank you.” 

“We’d have used gold thread, but we didn’t have any. And well, you’re not a fancy noble so we thought just plain yellow was better.” Ruth nodded at the standard. 

She looked around at the curious gazes of her army. Because that’s what they were, her’s. They were trusting their lives, their family’s lives to her. Gwen could feel the weight of it all, and she knew she would rise up to meet it. Because it was the only choice. She was humbled by it, utterly and completely. “I will be proud to stand below this.” 

////

Cendred slammed his fist into his table. “I will not tolerate this any longer!” 

“We should strike now, and do so with the full force of your army.” Morgause spoke up where his other advisors were too afraid to do so. “I believe Camelot has it’s hand in this, crush them and it will strike at Camelot as well as reassuring your power here.” 

“That murderous boy king of theirs wouldn’t dare challenge me.” He snarled, Camelot wasn’t the threat. “Drop your crusade and concentrate on the actual problem.” 

She raised her single remaining brow, the other side of her face burned into a twisted visage. “The assassin who attacked me in this castle was Karac Ravenel of Nemeth. We know he’s working with Camelot.” 

“Nemeth is weak, if they’ve aided Saxons then I’ll string their bastard prince up and send them his head. But your report that he’s a fae is...doubtful.” He didn’t point out that there were several shape shifting species of fae and that the idea a fae actually allowed itself to be raised by humans, as a bastard son no less….well it beggared belief. 

The priestess’s nostrils flared, her eyes burning gold. Every flame in the room lit up. “Fine, don’t believe me. But even if I’m wrong you cannot let your entire northern provinces go up in the flames of rebellion. You won’t be king for long if you let this stand.” 

“I’m aware.” He looked at the map, with the wool caravan gone he had precious little time to handle this and attempt to regain it. He had raised a massive army so that they could be turned immortal with the cup of life as the priestess had promised him. But she had yet to acquire it. Which left his men mortal, and far less trained than a Saxon army would be. “Call up the troops, all of them. We march north in a week.” 

////

Karac used the darkness to allow themself to fly high above the clouds. It was rare they had the opportunity. Rolling onto their back they stared up at the sky filled to the brim with stars. There were few things in the world as beautiful as the night sky. Closing their eyes they let the sound of the world fill them up. 

Tension in their shoulders fell away as they focused in on Morgana’s heartbeat down below. The gentle flutter of the baby’s heart so closely tied to its mother. Karac plummeted towards the ground. They’d been gone too long, even a day away had been frustrating. Not being completely sure of Morgana and their child’s safety had left them antsy. 

Slowing their descent the glided down into the camp. As their feet hit the ground they were off at a jog to the campfire where they knew Morgana was eating supper with the men. 

One of her ravens must have spotted them because she looked over her shoulder at them and beamed. “You brought apples!” 

“Of course.” Karac puffed up slightly in pride. Ignoring the surprised expressions from the others they sat down besides her and kissed the tip of her nose. “Anything for you.” 

Morgana caught the side of their face with her hand. “You’re an idiot.” Her eyes were crinkled round the sides as she kissed them properly. She murmured against their lips as she pulled back ever so slightly. “Take me to bed.”


	16. War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! 
> 
> Consider this a thanks for all of the amazing comments! You guys are awesome!

Morgana’s eyes snapped open as she returned to her own vision. She strode quickly to where Karac was working with some of the new recruits. “Karac!” 

He paused and took in her expression and immediately snapped to attention. “Keep working on keeping your shields up and locked together.” Jogging over to her he touched her arm gently. “What’s wrong?” 

She could feel the panic rising in her throat. “Cendred, he’s moving towards us in full force.” 

“Sweet Rao, we’re not prepared to face him head on.” Karac whispered urgently. “We need to retreat further north, the castle. Wheel Godwiff and his men to pick stragglers off and hit them from behind while we get the rest of our force behind walls.” 

“There’s more.” Her fingers curled into the sleeve of his shirt. “Morgause is riding with him. At least twenty other magic users, likely twice that.” 

He breathed in deeply, his eyes flickering over her face. “Are you sure you wish to face her?” 

“Yes.” Morgana tilted her chin up. “I can keep her magic focused on me, you just cut her head off while she’s not looking.” 

Karac caught her face between his hands and kissed her forehead. “We’ll survive. Our men are better trained, even if it’s not by much it will make a world of difference once we’re behind castle walls.” 

“I know, and we have you.” She smirked at him. “Once we have Morgause down we need to kill Cendred. Cut off the head of an army as loosely held together as his and it will crumble.” 

“Have I mentioned lately I’m glad you’re on our side?” Grinning he ran a hand down her side clearly checking that she was good. His face fell serious. “Get our men back to the castle. I’ll get to Gwen and Godwiff.” 

Morgana couldn’t help it. She laughed. “Darling, I have a flock with each of them. I can warn them, you have time to get a better gage of our enemies before you move to them.” 

////

Godwiff looked up as the ravens that had been sitting in the tree started making a great racket all at once. He stood up from the log he’d been sitting on as they started flying wildly around them. “That’s not good.” 

“Ya think?” Brunhilda exclaimed from behind him. “We need to retreat, now.”   
He watched the birds fly to a tree some hundred meters down the road to the north. “Get the man up, we need to move out. Something bad is coming.” 

////

Banba felt it before the birds went crazy. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. As the racket was made she moved as fast as her old bones could take towards their queen.   
“Guinevere, we’re being called back to our position up north.” 

“She always did have a flare for the dramatic.” Gwen replied while side eying the birds. “Oy! We’ve got the message, get them to shut up please!” 

The old healer snorted as the birds fell silent, though several continued to circle them. Well that wasn’t a good sign. “Double time back to safety then?” 

“No.” Looking around the army of deserters who’d been streaming in for the past few days Gwen shook her head. “We go solid, and orderly. They need to feel successful at something small, not failing at something more difficult. If we need to speed up more Morgana or Karac will pop up and cover for us.” 

“Let’s hope you’re right lass. I plan on living another seventy years just so you know.” She grumbled. 

Huffing in amusement the young lass winked at her. “You better, who else is going to be my magical advisor if we win this?” 

////

Merlin wondered about how his life choices had gotten him into this position sometimes. A peasant bastard, from the borders between Camelot and Esciter was never destined to be a court sorcerer who did party tricks for visiting kings. Thanks to the endless issues, he’d been stuck without permission to get rid of the changeling in the princess till tonight. But, well, he had some frustration to work out on the unfortunate fae now. 

He held onto the staff with one hand while using his free hand to turn all the fires blue except for the one in front of the princess Elaine. As the flames turned into tiny blue dragons of flame flying up and swooping through the air. 

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the princess drinking from her potion laced chalice. Dropping the magic he spun theatrically. “Princess?” 

“Oh dear…” She dropped her hands to the edge of the table and let out a massive belch. 

Merlin scrunched up his nose. But waved his hand causing a light show that meant nothing but left her glowing a gentle pink. “The princess is possessed!” Raising his staff he ignored the sounds of everyone’s reactions. 

The one good side of the delay in getting to do this, well he got to play with the potion a little so he could make this good looking. 

Sure enough the princess let out another great belch, only this time a blue ball of light came out. 

Snapping his arm out he fired the staff’s energy straight for the fae. It exploded into a fiery ball of light and dust. 

There was silence as everyone stared at the princess. Merlin bit the inside of his cheek, she should be feeling better. 

“I feel fantastic, what was that thing?” Elaine looked around, her shoulders falling back into a more proper position. “Was that...was that a fae?” 

Merlin bowed. “I believe you had a changeling inside of you your highness.” He eyed standing, hand on the hilt of his sword King Godwinn. “It’s my pleasure to help an ally of Camelot.” 

Godwinn rushed to his daughter’s side pulling her up and into a tight hug. “Darling are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, better than fine actually.” Elaine smiled at her father.

Merlin looked over to Arthur and sighed in relief. He’d done well. Now to show off his power against Candor tomorrow.

////

Karac carried another log to help build up a defence for their position to retreat to if the castle was taken. They’d already organized the camps in the woods behind the castle, but they needed to be sure. The grim looks on the men and women helping with the work drove home the seriousness. They were going to go into a war outnumbered ten to one, likely more.   
A crow landed on their shoulder and cawed. Reaching up Karac scratched it lightly. “Keep up the work, this is looking excellent.” 

Running as fast as a human could reasonably be assumed to go they waited till they were out of sight of the base camp before jumping in a great bound. They landed on the ramparts of the castle two miles away. 

Karac glanced to the side and spotted the gobsmacked sentry. They grinned and held a finger up to their lips, before jogging towards where they heard Morgana’s heart beat. As they moved they fell more serious, the castle was alive with anxious women and men trying to prepare it for a siege against a massively larger force. “You called?” They skidded to a halt by Morgana’s side. 

She lunged into their arms hugging him tightly. “Good, you came.” 

Wrapping their arms around her held her tightly against them. “What’s wrong?” 

“I have an idea, a really terrible idea.” She murmured into their ear. 

Karac’s heart sank. “What is it?” They released her but only pulled a half step back. 

“My ravens are telling me Gwen’s going to need for Cendred’s forces to be slowed down. We’re the only people who are close enough, and fast enough to get there in time to help.” She dug her fingers into the leather braces on their forearms. “It’s not safe, especially not for either of us to go in alone...but together?” 

They couldn’t help it, their eyes darted down to the growing swell of Morgana’s womb. “No. That’s too dangerous, let me. I can delay them enough to give Gwen time. I’ll get back in time. Please.” 

“I won’t send you out to nearly certain death without me by your side, Karac.” She hung onto his arms, refusing to look away. 

Karac shook their head pulling back ever so slightly. “No, this is too dangerous. If something went wrong...no.” 

“It’ll be safer with me by your side and you know it.” She closed the distance they’d tried to put. “If it wasn’t a good idea you wouldn’t be fighting the particulars.” 

“Rao, fuck the particulars Morgana!” Karac didn’t know how to hold this. “You’re pregnant, this isn’t...please don’t do this.” 

Her eyes sharpened. “I’m pregnant not wounded. Don’t you dare try and leave me behind. I’m your equal or didn’t you swear that?” 

“You are!” They ran a hand through their hair desperate for the right words. “But I can’t...you’re better suited to moving information between everyone. If you fall this war is lost. If I do...if I do we could still win.” 

“Karac, no.” Morgana reached out and grabbed the front of his tunic thrown over his mail. “We’re in this together.” 

They pulled back again. “I won’t fight Morgause without you, I won’t draw attention to myself. But I won’t, not this time. Please, think about what you’d be risking. please.” 

She sucked in a breath and hauled them into a another hug, her arms wrapping around their neck. “You come back to me, promise me you’ll come back.” 

“Always.” 

 

 

Karac waited for the rear guard of Gwen’s line to clear the corner before using their eyes to carve a dozen trees down and slammed them into the ground in the road. Using their speed to its fullest they started piling rocks as well along the road. They’d picked a bend in a low point in the road. 

It would eat up time for Cendred’s men to get past this block, magic or no magic. At least, that was the hope. Looking over the road block Karac narrowed their eyes...fire magic would be effective against the logs. Breathing in deeply they blew out ice freezing the very air creating a wall of ice filled with the rocks and trees they’d placed there. 

Nodding at their work they ran at their full speed around Cendred’s massive force. It wasn’t yet dark enough for the sky to be a safe place to hide. Instead they jumped to the top of a tree and watched with sharp eyes as they moved. The cavalry was a problem, but not one they could properly address...but those men to the right flank peeling off for a breather, those would be easy to pick off. 

 

 

The call of nature hit all men and Karac was picking them off by the dozen. It wasn’t enough. They grimaced as they heard the horns calling a halt. Not even a hundred men thinned off and they’d already hit the road block they’d put in place. 

Karac’s leg bounced as they caught sight of a group of magic users, magic users organizing by the front of the line into a circle? That wasn’t good. There was nothing good that could come of that. Zipping as close to the front as they could without being spotted they jumped up into another tree. 

Prat landed on their shoulder. Karac shared a glance with the bird. “They’re going to do something big Morgana…” 

They felt a tingle of dread as three soldiers were hauled forward, kicking and screaming as they dragged their feet towards the magic users. “Human sacrifice.” Karac looked at Prat, their mouth tightening as the bird shook its head. 

Karac’s fingers dug into the tree itself as they watched the men be disemboweled in the circle, and then the chanting fell silent. There was a shiver in the air, and then a cyclone of fire roared to life from the circle. It reached high up into the sky before moving.

Like a living thing it set upon the barrier consuming it in roaring flame. Karac’s eyes widened in awe and horror. Ten sorcerers and three sacrifices could do that? They swallowed thickly, glancing at the bird they knew that Morgana had seen it. “I’ll be back, get the gates closed.” 

Prat nipped at their ear. “I know, but if I go fast enough I can get get those sorcerers before they can block. Morgause is farther back. It’s the best shot we’ll have.” 

Finally the bird launched itself into the air. 

Karac didn’t wait, they didn’t have the time to give their enemies any warning. They just ran, ran and slammed their hand straight through each sorcerer’s chest. Using a weapon, even hesitating for a second would be disastrous. So they used themself as a living a weapon running physically through each magic user. They more disintegrated from the speed than anything else. Skidding to a stop on the other side they changed direction and shot up straight up into the sky. 

 

 

Shooting through the sky they came flying into the castle courtyard. Nothing mattered except making sure Morgana was alright. The ground trembled beneath them as they hit the ground. Moving fast they stopped at her side. “You’re alright? You’re unhurt?” 

Morgana’s mouth opened, her eyes widening in horror as she looked at them. 

Brow crinkling they looked down at themself and cringed. They were soaked in blood and gore of their enemies. “It’s not mine!” 

“You...what did you do?” She reached out, her fingers curling back from touching him. 

Karac raised their hand and felt a shiver of disgust at the feel of blood in their hair. Which...pulling a chunk away they felt sick as they realized it was someone’s ear. “I ran through them. I don’t know how many more magic users they have but I got as many as I could.” 

“You’re unhurt?” She checked. 

Nodding they ignored the disgust of how they felt. “I’m unharmed.” 

“Oh thank the gods.” She lunged and hugged him tightly completely without minding the gore. 

////

Gwen had never been a religious woman. It had always seemed abstract and unconnected to her life. But as she watched a man fly so hard he cracked the stone beneath his feet as he landed, covered head to toe in the blood of his enemies she realized she really ought to have believed. 

“We can see torches.” Catigen reported as he came running towards her only to freeze in horror at the sight of Karac and Morgana...hugging. 

She waved him forward. “Close the gates, we have to hold till Godwiff and his party can circle them from behind. Get the men on the walls ready.” 

“Morgana and I will need to handle any magic users left.” Karac said firmly as he stepped closer to her while trying to rub the blood off of his face. 

“Do you think you can handle whatever they have?” Gwen checked. 

He nodded. “The men have their orders, I’ve trained enough men to at least hold. If the gate goes down, put them in a shield wall and hold the choke point.” 

She grit her teeth, it was going to be close, far too close. “Go, get that high priestess, then Cendred if you can.” 

“Yes ma’am.” He gave her a short bow. 

Gwen smiled at the man, in that moment he returned to something human and knowable. “Don’t die.” 

“We won’t.” Morgana as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Keep Corvus with you, he’ll protect you.” 

Karac gave her a last head tilt of acknowledgement and then he and Morgana were a blur that vanished up into the sky.

“What is he?” Catigen uttered lowly. 

Turning she clapped the man on the shoulder. “King Rodor of Nemeth’s bastard son he had with a fae.” Gwen squeezed his shoulder even if he couldn’t feel it under his leather armor. “Also our General who’s given his orders.” 

////

Morgause curled her lip as she watched their forces breaking against the walls of the small castle. It was like watching ants be crushed. Stones, arrows, rubble, hot oil, and anything at hand was hailing down on the heads of their men. She side eyed Cedred who was seated high on his horse. 

“You will take the gate, witch, or I have no use for you.” He uttered without even looking at her. 

She was going to have to either enchant him or find a new pawn if this didn’t work. Guiding her horse forward with her legs she rode closer and closer to the gates. A smirk pulled at her twisted, half melted face as arrows bounced harmlessly off of her magical shields she'd prepared ahead of time. 

As she approached she scoffed at the standard she’d never seen before raised above the gates. Fools, her pregnant sister with less than a year of magical training was no threat. Her husband was a minor threat, but she knew how to crush him now. Pulling in her horse before the gates she laughed as more arrows rained down around her. Raising her arm she threw the doors off their hinges. They exploded into a rain of splinters and dust. 

Wheeling around she rode back through the stunned men towards Cendred. Pulling up besides him she raised her brow. “Fight your own battles. I’m here for my sister.” 

He didn’t reply instead looking to the side where a giant cyclone of fire was rising up and consuming swaths of his left flank. “I believe your sister is over there.” 

Screaming and flame was what Morgause rode towards. Her heart raised in her chest. Finally, she could put a stop to the girl ruining her plans. Pushing the horse onwards she ignored the men diving out of her way as she pushed her horse faster. 

It was impressive her sister knew this spell, it was long, complicated and something she’d have approved if it was done by her side. Murmuring the counter she let her magic connect deeply to the earth and directed it to the cyclone. 

The great tower of fire spluttered, and then consumed itself as the spell died. Morgause looked around the damage, it was impressive. The charred ground, bodies strewn about, at least those that had missed the worst of it had left corpses. She rode further and finally pulled up as she spotted her sister standing, unafraid and alone on a small hill, the green of it burned to nothing but ash around her. 

Morgause couldn’t help the pride at seeing her sister like this. Wearing chain, black furs, her hair pulled back in great black waves. She looked like the goddess so many seemed to mistake her for. A raven was perched on her shoulder. Raising her voice Morgause spoke across the death between them. “Hello, sister.” 

“You tried to kill my husband, threatened my child.” Morgana’s face remained cold. “You’re no sister of mine.” 

She curled her fingers around the athame in her saddle. The ritual knife was steeped in power and the blood of sacrifices. “You should have joined me, brought a new future to Camelot. But instead you’re wasted, protecting that corrupt nation.” 

Morgana’s eyes burned gold. “You tried to take my husband and child away from me. I don’t think you understand how much I don’t care about the rest of it after that.” Waving her arm forward a massive wall of flame came rushing for her. 

Eyes widening at the use of magic she raised the athame, strengthening her shield. The flame skirted around her shield uselessly, licking at magic it could not cross. “You’ll have to do better than that sister.” 

The weapons of the fallen rose up in a great cloud of metal with a single word of command. And then Morgana lowered her arm. 

Morgause barely managed to dive off her horse in time to avoid being turned into a pincushion. Apparently her sister wasn’t playing fair because a wave of flame came roaring across the ground for her. 

Jumping back to her feet she slashed her athame down cutting through the flame, she wasn’t playing anymore. Snarling she gathered up her magic into a great push of power. 

Thud

Wheezing she felt the breath driven from her lungs. Pain bloomed up her back. Stumbling a step forward she turned staring in horror at the blood encrusted form of her sister’s husband, blood dripping from his sword as he stalked closer. “...how?” 

Swinging back round she choked as Morgana drove a sword through her stomach. Morgana mouth was pulled into a vicious look. “You shouldn’t have threatened my family.” 

////

Gwen was nearly knocked off her feet when the gates were utterly destroyed. She knew they had to hold the line, they could do it. If the gate was gone, she would make a wall. “FORM UP!” 

Running to the front of the line of men and women moving to block the gate she raised her shield and unsheathed her sword, her axe could wait for later. “LOCK SHIELDS!” 

There was firm bump to her side and she shared a look with Catigen as he locked his shield with hers. “To the death.” 

She nodded firmly and stood ready as more and more of their fighters fell into line. It took less than two minutes to create a three deep wall of shields where the gate had once stood. As the enemy charged with battle cries and screams she could feel the fear of her fellows. “STAND STRONG!” 

And then they crashed into the them. 

Hack, hold steady, hack, don’t falter. 

Gwen lost track of time in the rhythmic hacking with her sword, the press of humanity against her shield. And then there was a lull. Looking across the piles of bodies she saw him, Cendred just outside of range of the gates. If they could just kill him. There was a lull.

Dropping her shield she walked forward, stepping over bodies. It was surreal as she shook off the hands of her men who tried to hold her back. Looking over her shoulder she felt nothing but pride. “Hold the line.” 

Tossing her sword aside she unslung her axe from her back. Her battered and chipped shield hit the ground next as she walked. This was madness. Yet her mind and heart were silent, completely at peace for the first time in longer than she could remember. 

Walking out of the gates she didn’t question how the men in Cendred’s army backed away, letting her pass forward. 

Cendred cried out for someone to kill her, anyone. But no strikes came, no blinding pain and then darkness. Instead she just inexorably moved forward. 

Finally Cendred seemed to grow sick of waiting for one of his men to follow his orders. Drawing his dual swords he charged forward. 

Gwen sent a silent apology to the horse as she swung her axe. 

The blade of the axe sliced through the front leg of the animal cleanly. She bent back as she let her axe swing, Cendred’s slash just missing her neck, instead moving harmlessly above her. 

Pivoting she gripped her axe and walked towards where Cendred had been thrown from his saddle. He was cursing, swearing at his men. One arm hanging limp as he faced her. 

She caught his strike with the haft and then kicked him straight in the gut. Swinging her axe above her head she brought it down into his uncovered head. 

There was absolute silence as she wrenched her axe from his corpse. Looking around she caught the wide eyes of the soldiers that surrounded her. 

A man dropped to his knees clasping his hand over his heart as he bowed his head. Another, and then another followed suit till she was the only one left standing on the field. 

Breathing deeply through her mouth she felt herself emerging from the fog of battle. They’d won. It was over. Looking back at the castle she watched as her men poured out before dropping to their knees as well. 

To the side she saw Karac and Morgana, when had they gotten there? She stared in shock as Karac hit his hand over his chest before falling on one knee. Morgana approached her eyes turning gold as she held out her hands, the sword in her hand...warped, and shifted till she was holding a simple crown made of steel. “Guinevere, do you swear to serve the realm of Esciter till death comes? To protect, guide, and lead this nation before any other bond?” 

“Yes.” What else could she say? These people trusted her. 

“Then kneel.” 

Her knees bent almost without thought. She hit the ground, her head bowed. As the crown of steel was placed on her head she felt a trickle of warmth. The black fur cloak Morgana had been wearing was wrapped around her shoulders. 

Morgana’s voice echoed across the field, surely enhanced with magic. “Then rise, Guinevere, Queen of Esciter.”


	17. The Fall Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best! We're off to starting part three tomorrow! And sadly back to three updates a week instead of this daily update thing. I hope you guys have enjoyed this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. See you tomorrow in part three...which I still need to name dang it....shoot....

Arthur was leading his knights back into the city. It was rather anti-climatic. Once Merlin blew the gates open and fried the first few men out of them the castle had surrendered almost immediately. Candor’s head was on a pike and would be being stuck on top of the gates into Camelot once it’d been shown to the court. 

On the other hand the dragon had seemed positively cheerey while it described to Merlin all about how much fun it had eating Melwa. He was honestly surprised the man hadn’t tasted as disgusting as he’d acted in life. But apparently human meat was delicious to dragons no matter how vile a human it came from. “This felt too easy…” 

“Agreed.” Merlin shifted in his saddle uneasily. “Nothing ever goes this smoothly for you. It’s always assassination plots, seduction plots, great mad creatures or what have you.” 

“Thanks.” Arthur shook his head. He frowned as he spotted a messenger riding for them. “Ah, that’s going to be terrible news isn’t it?” 

With a groan Merlin tensed in his saddle. “Most likely.”

Arthur straightened in his saddle and waved the mounted messenger in Camelot’s colors towards them, as he pulled up on his reins. “What news?” 

“Your majesty, you are required in the throne room immediately.” 

He stiffened, her could feel the anxiety wafting off the man. “We’ve just returned from removing the traitor Lord Candor from the lands Warwick. What is so pressing my presence is needed before I can even water my horse?” 

“A rider from Esciter, he refuses to speak to any but you your majesty.” The messenger bowed awkwardly in the saddle. “I was on my way to meet you if you were not yet to Camelot.” 

“Move out!” He kicked his heels in encouraging his horse to canter through the streets, his knights and Merlin riding behind him. 

None of them said anything, they all knew that a mounted messenger was a bad sign. Cendred would have used a messenger like that. Which couldn’t herald good news. 

The hooves of the horses clattered over the cobblestones. Reaching the main square he swung down from the saddle and strode quickly towards the throne room. The foot soldiers at the doors opened them for him. 

Arthur’s shoulders fell back as he slowed his stride as he walked across the hall to his throne. Turning he faced the room. “What is this message from Esciter?” 

His eyes found a man in the hardened leather armor of Esciter, though he had a sloppily painted yellow flying pig and axe on his chest….which that was unusual. The man stepped forward. “I come on behalf of Queen Guinevere of Esciter to announce that she was crowned on the fields of war two days hence after the death by rite of combat of the former Mad King Cendred.” 

“Cendred is dead?” Arthur uttered falling back into his throne. “Guinevere is Queen...what happened exactly?” 

Mithian cut in, ignoring him. “What of my brother. Lord Ravenel, do you have news of him and his wife?” She was pale, lips thin from pressing them together, her hands trembling ever so slightly.

Straightening with...what had to be pride the man spoke clearly. “Cendred and Queen Guenivere’s armies clashed two days ago. The lady Morgana inhabited by the goddess Morrigan and her half fae husband Lord Ravenel decimated over a third of the enemy’s army. Then in a magical duel the High Priestess Morgause was slain by Morgana’s hand by the will of the goddess. The entire magical ritual unit was decimated by The Blood Soaked One, The Raven, Lord Ravenel.”

There was a choking sound. Arthur glanced to Mithian and winced as he saw her pressing a hand to her heart a look of horror and pride warring across her face. 

“As the gods and those beyond mortal comprehension fought across the field the gates to the castle were brought down. Queen Guinevere held a shield wall in the gap as wave after wave of the enemy infantry attempted to fight their way in.” The man’s chest puffed ever so slightly. “Finally, there was a lull as the men refused to continue to go to their certain deaths.” 

The entire hall was silent as they listened as the Esciter soldier cleared his throat, his voice becoming revenant. “And then Guinevere, our Queen, left the shield wall. Walked alone and unaided through the gate. She dropped her sword and her shield. The enemy parted before her, unable to deny her nobility. Thus she raised her axe and slew Cendred in single combat. As he lay dead upon the field all men of every allegiance bowed. The Lady Morgana, still led by the Morrigan, turned a sword to a crown of steel and crowned our queen on the field.” 

Arthur sat as the silence echoed about them. “Does Queen Guinevere send word to Camelot then?” 

“She sends her respects to the most honorable King Arthur of Camelot and King Rodor of Nemeth. May our nations be friends in the days ahead.” 

 

 

Arthur drained his cup of wine. “Want one?” He offered while refilling his glass. 

“Please.” Mithian replied from where she’d collapsed in a chair across from him. “What was my brother thinking? His status as fae has been one of the most closely guarded secrets of Nemeth since we were children.” 

He poured her a cup and slid it across the table to her before refilling his own. “My sister is apparently either a goddess in the flesh or possibly possessed by or imbued with the power of said goddess. Also capable of making ‘towering cyclones of fire’ when angry….how am I still alive?” 

“Mystery of the universe.” She replied dryly before knocking back the entire cup of wine. “Why can’t the rules just stay the same for one year? Is that too much to ask? Or my brother to stop and think just one time about the consequences of his actions?” 

Arthur let his head hit against the table. “Apparently.”


End file.
